Spirits Never Die
by MidnightCarnival
Summary: Neveil is a wanderer shrouded in shadow. She meets the hobbits and joins them on their quest, and at the same time seeks to find her purpose in a world she shouldn't exist in. OC Not a MarySue. This is a experiment to see if I can make a good story out of the overdone tenth walker.
1. Raining Hobbits

**AN: Ok. This is my first LOTR story. I am nervous since this community is very marysue phobic, but I assure you my character is no marysue. Her character flaws include: Callousness, self doubt, a bit hard hearted, and she is a wanderer (doesn't like to stay in one place.) **

**Also she is NOT amazingly beautiful, she does not have long hair, does not have an amazingly unique weapon, has no animal companions (In fact animals kind of hate her.)**

**Also, I will not be writing Boromir as a total sexist bastard. Boromir is meant to be the tragic hero, and that's how I'll write him Damm it!**

**Also, It might end up with a very slight Legoromance. But no, It will not be a love at first sight, profess your love in the middle of a battle, crapshoot. Its bull.**

PREFACE

Running…..

I am running.

Before me there is uncertainty, and behind me is death.

My name is Neviel, and I am a member of an old race. For years I have been hunted by the dark forces, but not for the reasons one would think.

I have long since lost my map, and until I see the strange houses built into the hills I do not know my location.

"Hobbiton…"

CHAPTER 1

There I am, just walking along, when I'm knocked flat on my face by a heavy mass falling down the hillside.

I'm just about to pull out my dagger, when I realize that its four hobbits that have landed on top of me. I make a noise that is a cross of amusement and discomfort as a rock digs into my shoulder.

The curly blond haired hobbit that landed next to me, lifts his head out of the dirt, and looks at me. "Look Merry, a lady." Says the one with curly blond hair, while another chubby hobbit helps me to my feet.

"Well I can see that Pip." Says the hobbit sarcastically and looks like he's the others twin. The pudgy one rolls his eyes at the two before smiling at me.

"Sorry about the half wits. My names Sam, that's Merry and Pippin."

He points to the two who are now stuffing themselves full of mushrooms, and I absently wonder if there're poisons. I hope not, I don't know the plants of this area well enough to find the antidote. "And that's Frodo."

"I'm Neviel." I say before looking over to the dark haired hobbit, but he seems preoccupied. I'm about to ask him what's wrong, when I feel it. A dark numbing presence that's drawing nearer, a presence that I've learned to recognize.

"Get off the road!" I shout. The hobbits look at me oddly but obey, jumping under a large tree root, while I hide behind a fallen tree, just in time.

The air grows colder, and the forest falls eerily silent. The only sound is my heart beating in my ears and I pray the wraith cannot hear. Peeking around the tree, I see the wraith slowly stopping on the spot where not a moment before we were standing.

The wraith heavily jumps off his horse, and kneels about the area where the hobbits are, sniffing for even a whiff of his bounty. It wont take long for him the find the little ones.

Quickly I clutch a rock that rests by my feet and throw it in the opposite direction of the hobbits.

The wraith shrikes, and bolts toward the sound, while me and the hobbits make a break for it. I check over my shoulder occasionally to make sure they follow.

We keep running till dark, with me leading them. After some time, I stop in some trees near the road, and Merry and Pippin promptly fall over exhausted. I feel a small bit of pity at the little ones. They do not have my stamina, and one of my strides is three of theirs. But its not like I could have slowed for them…

"What was that?" Pippin asks breathlessly, and looks up wearily from his spot on the ground.

"A wraith." I say monotonously. My eyes still glued to the road, as I pull my hood up to hide my bright hair from the darkness. Unfortunately it's so light it would stand out like a troll on the plains of Rohan on such a dark night.

Why would the Wraiths be hunting these hobbits? Then I see the thing I fear more than and army of wargs.

"Get down!" I demand, and we all fall to the floor, just in time to see the wraith pass on the road, absently I clutch my sword. In that moment I vow to get them to safety.

"Sam and I need to get to Bree." Frodo says hurriedly to Pippin, fear and urgency evident in his voice. Pippin nods immediately, understanding the seriousness of the situation.

"Buckle Berry Ferry." He says and motions for us to follow. As soon as we leave the trees however, a great shriek fills the air, and the Wraith rides into the midst of us. Immediately I draw my sword, and move to fight the wraith off.

"Go!" I shout, and barely block a blow from the wraith's black sword. It hisses, as I block another blow.

Lashing out with my sword, I spin on my heel, and take off running for the ferry. I hear the wraith pursuing but do not dare to look back.

"Hurry Neviel!" The hobbits yell to me from the ferry, and I see it's already pushed from the dock. I can feel the hot breath of the wraiths mount behind me, and I can imagine the wraiths sword posed to skewer me should I falter in my step.

With one more burst of energy, I lunch myself from the dock, into the hobbits waiting arms. The shrieks in agitation of losing its prey.

Keeping my eyes on the wraith that's pacing agitatedly on the dock, I ask breathlessly. "How far to the nearest crossing."

Pippin, also keeping his eyes on the Wraith responds. "Brandy Wine Bridge, Twenty miles." I fell barely any relief at his words, as I watch the wraith join the other nine.


	2. Hoods and Swords

CHAPTER 2

Quickly, I lead the hobbits into the Prancing Pony.

The hobbits have told me that they need to meet the wizard Gandalf here, and the hobbits asked that I stay with them, at least until they meet Gandalf. I agreed, and the hobbits have been practically clinging to me the entire time.

I don't really blame them. Bree is like a gutter of human trash and villainy. The very air smells of blood, cowardice, and alcohol.

Surrounded by hobbits, I walk up to the bar owner. Giving Frodo a push forward.

"Excuse me." Frodo begins nervously, just barely catching the bar owners attention. The portly man turns to face us fully, and looks down on the hobbit.

"Hello little masters and lady." He says with a hit of suspicion directed at me. I have to grin at that. Before we came in I pulled back my hair, put up my hood, and wrapped my dark blue scarf around the lower half of my face giving me a bit of a shady aura.

I love this cloak. It was made by the elves and I've had it for longer that I can remember. I lost count of how many times I've stitched it.

"Underhill, my name's Underhill." Frodo says, pulling me out of my musings. The bartender looks at Frodo oddly, not quite convinced.

"We're here for Gandalf the Grey." The bartender shakes his head. "Haven't seen him in six months."

Unsure of what to do, we walk over to an empty table to try and think of a plan.

While Merry and Pippin go to get drinks, Frodo turns to me. "Are you elvish Neveil?"

I almost grimace at the question, and I am thankful for the cloak hiding my expression.

I Force a chuckle that sounds fake even to me. "No, I am not elvish. Why do you ask?"

Frodo gets a thoughtful expression. "Well, I've never seen your color hair for one. Only elves have such light hair from what Bilbo's told me." Sam nods in agreement. "Its like silver and you have an elvish name, are quick and fair, but are not an elf." I'm a bit startled by the hobbits observations.

Yes, I appeared elvish, I was not blind. But none of my features were all that out of the ordinary if you looked closely.

Pale skin, and brown eyes are not unusual traits, but silver hair is unusual even among the elves, and drew far too much attention when I wanted to not be seen. Although you can barely tell my hair color now, it's so full of mud and debris. Not to mention I was tall, almost as tall as a man.

I shrug to the hobbits, attempting to seem nonchalant. "I was raised by an elf." I say simply, even though that would have nothing to do with my appearance.

I can tell Frodo wants to say more, but is interrupted by Sam, much to my relief.

"That fellow's done nothing but stare at you since you can in."

I follow Sam's gaze to a scruffy looking man, smoking a pipe in a corner. Though his dark hood is up like mine, so I fail to see his face. My muscles tense involuntarily. Even if he is just sitting smoking a pipe, I can tell just by the way he carries himself that he's a fighter.

Frodo calls over the bar owner, and he informs him that the man is a ranger called Strider. My hand moves a bit towards my sword. Rangers are not a group to be taken lightly.

Frodo then starts to fiddle with something on his lap. "Baggins? Sure I know a Baggins! Frodo Baggins!" Frodo jumps up at the sound of his name, and concerned I follow after.

Shoving through the drunk slobbering mass just in time to see Frodo disappear. The patrons around me gasp, but go back to their business when they see Frodo emerge from under a table. Thinking he simply crawled under. However I remain frozen horrified.

Only one thing could make Frodo disappear. A thing that the Wraiths would follow him for. A thing that he would have to leave the Sire with. Something that could destroy Middle Earth.

Able to move once more I start to move towards Frodo. We had to get out of here! The wraiths will be able to find us.

I spot Frodo near the stairs, and see Strider Dragging him into a room.

Immediately drawing my sword, I burst into the room, quickly raising my sword to level with the rangers. We glare at each other, neither wavering in their swords hold.

"Release him." I hiss at the ranger, just as the hobbits appear behind me, wielding random objects from the bar.

I let out an exasperated sigh, and the Ranger seems amused. These hobbits were experts at killing any intimidation I managed to build.

"You have a stout heart." He comments to the hobbits, and he lowers his sword, I reluctantly do the same. No point in fighting him now I suppose.

"But that will not save you, their coming." The Hobbits look to me for confirmation, and I nod grimly.

"We can't outrun them." I point out, and Strider nods.

"We'll have to trick them."

**(AN: Neviel is beautiful and quick because of her race. All will be explained in time)**

**(P.S. She's NOT an elf. Of any kind!)**


	3. Safety and Trust

**(Quick clarification, I did not make up any new races of places for this story. So no, Neviel is not the last of some magical race that has no weaknesses. LOL)**

CHAPTER 3

I sit next to Strider, waiting for the Wraiths. The room is silent, except for the quiet snores of the hobbits behind us. How they can sleep when such horrifying creatures as the wraiths hunt them is beyond me.

The waiting is painful, but my heart beats slowly and heavily in my ears. Eerily calm. I have steeled myself against such horrors long ago, and fought many battles. Some may call me cold….maybe their right…

"How did you come into the hobbits company?" Strider asks, breaking the silence. I didn't understand this man, and trusted him about as far as I could throw him, though I suppose if he wanted the ring he wouldn't help us.

I grin slightly. "They fell on me last night." Strider grins lightly, but then turns serious again.

"You've been with them for so short a time, and yet you defend them with your life?" I know what he's thinking, not many people would be willing to fight a seasoned ranger for the lives of strangers, and even less would go up against the Nazgul. Even the most battle hardened soldier feared the Nazgul, and I was no exception.

As though an answer to my thoughts, the shrike of the Nazgul fills the air. Causing Strider to stiffen and awakening the hobbits.

"What are they?" Frodo asks with fear in his eyes.

Strider turns his head slightly in his direction. "They were once men. Great kings of men." He whispers in a rough cold voice.

"Then Sauron gave to them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question. One by one, falling into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgûl, They are Ringwraiths, neither living, nor dead." An automatic shiver rolls down my spin as the Nazgul shriek once more.

"At all times, they feel the presence of the Ring," Strider continued for them, keeping his gaze still outside, constantly vigilant to the danger.

"Drawn to the power of the One, they will_ never_ stop hunting you." He finishes darkly. The hobbits looked horrified by this news, but I didn't even blink.

_I have adapted long ago to living in the shadow of such darkness. _

"Where are you taking us?" Frodo asked as the six of us hiked up a mountain.

Strider was at head, pulling horse, packed with belongings and necessities. Frodo was behind him, followed by Merry, Sam, another packhorse, and then Pippin. I walked at the front with Strider, hand firmly on my blade handle.

I still wasn't sure if I could trust this man.

I could hear Sam and Frodo talking with my sensitive hearing, they were discussing Strider, and whether or not they could trust him.

"But where is he taking us?" Sam asked a little too loudly.

"Rivendell, Master Gamgee. To the house of Elrond." Strider replied monotonously.

"Did you hear that? Rivendell!" Sam exclaimed, somehow cheerful now. "We're going to see the Elves!" I had to smile at Sam's enthusiasm, and had to admit I was a bit excited myself. It's been to long since I've seen the elves. Too long since I have seen one of the race that I once called family…..

After eating a quick breakfast, we moved some more through the thick forestry on the mountain.

Soon though I heard clatter behind me, and both Strider and I turned to see the Hobbits removing things from the pack horse. I frown slightly at their lack of haste. Had they forgotten that they are being hunted by a mass of monstrosities that haunt the minds of all who see them?

"Gentlemen!" Strider called to them. "We do not stop until nightfall." I nod in agreement with the statement.

"But what about breakfast?" Merry asked. Strider's brows furrowed in confusion, and I feel my own brows raise.

"You already had it," he replied.

"We've had _one_, yes. But what about _second _breakfast?" Merry protested. Strider gave him a strange look, rolled his eyes, and kept moving with me on his tail. I doubt I will ever understand the eating habits of Halflings.

Behind, I could hear Pippin complaining about his meal schedule.

I chuckled lightly when Strider threw some apples back to a startled Pippin. One even hit him in the head.

We walked for much of the day, until it was nearly nightfall. We had reached the old watchtower of Amon Sûl, a safe place for now.

I was grateful we did not have to rest on the ground in an open clearing. Though she was used to it, like many other things, she didn't much like cramping her back and neck from resting on rocks and roots.

Once sleeping spots were set up, Strider gave each hobbit a small sword. Strider and I already had ours in hand and unsheathed.

"That's an impressive sword." Strider said nodding to my blade. And I grin infinitesimally at the compliment.

My sword was crafted by the elves many years ago. It is longer than most swords, and not quite as broad. Its light as a feather like most elvish swords, and nearly as strong, and the blade is decorated in golden writing that cannot be seen unless you look closely. I remember begging the Blacksmith to design it so, and I grin a bit wider at the memory.

"It is." Strider nods at my response. "Do you have much skill with a blade?" I almost burst out laughing. If only he knew…

"Yes." I reply simply, and surprisingly Strider only seems mildly frustrated with my short answers. I suppose he's used to giving them himself. Rangers, afterall, are masters of subterfuge.

"I'm going to have a look around." He says before walking out of sight.


	4. Into Darkness

**Ok, Super action filled chapter, with a special guest star in the movie verse! Read and see. CHAPTER 4**

"My tomato's burst."

"May I have some bacon?"

My brow furrowed as the mindless whispering went on. I pull my cloak tighter around myself. I had only begun drifting off once again when suddenly there was a cry.

"Put it out!"

There was a high-pitched squeal and I woke instantly. I grab my sword and glance at the four hobbits. They each looked startled, though Pippin was mumbling about ash on his tomatoes. Seeing the remains of the fire I realize what they had done.

Fools. I hurriedly toss the Númenórean swords to the Hobbits, and they fumble with them in their hands. I briefly wonder how Strider came across such swords, but now is not the time.

Another shrike pierced the air, and I wasted no time in ushering the hobbits up the crumbling stairs. They each clutched their swords to their person in a desperate manner, as I move them to the center of the tower.

The hobbits huddled tightly around me in the center of the watchtower platform. They each had their swords drawn, though it was clear they had little idea of how to use them properly. I held tightly onto their cloaks to keep them close, while holding my sword tightly as well, ready to attack.

Deep in my heart though I knew it was futile. Its impossible to fight a Wraith, even if you do somehow manage to stab them you sword dissolves leaving you weaponless. My heart pounds in that slow mechanical way, and shivers roll down my spine in absolute crippling horror.

I am terrified. The moonless night makes it impossible for me to see them.

Then, I saw them. They move in like a pack of wolves, fencing us in by surrounding us in a circle. Their metal spiked boots hit the ground heavily, each step sealing our fate.

Slowly and mechanically, they drew their swords, and advanced towards us, lowering their blades to our forms. Its strange my life should end here…

"Back you devils!" Sam shouts out, and before I can stop him he attacks the wraith with a clumsy movement, the wraith grabs him, throwing him to the stone pillar.

Wasting no time I throw myself into a battle I had little hope of wining. I am careful not to let my blade touch their flesh, my only defense is to hopefully keep them occupied enough for the Hobbits to make an escape.

I blocked and parried, with neither side gaining the advantage, until the witch king, threw me back into a pillar, pinning me by my throat. He poises his blade to gut me down the middle.

At the last moment I throw up my feet, kicking the witch king backwards. Its like kicking stone, and pangs of pain pulse in my legs. The witch king falls back releasing his hold on me. I fall on feet and duck as a sword launches at my head, rolling a few feet away.

I look around and see the Sam Pippin, and Merry are incapacitated, and watch as Frodo pulls out the ring. The witch king turns his attention to the terrified Hobbit.

"No Frodo!" I scream and rush forward, attempting to fight threw the wraiths to him, earning a long gash on my shoulder that would have been a decapitating blow if not for my reflexes.

I catch my breath as the Witch King pulls out a Morgul blade, and stabs Frodo's invisible form. Frodo's terrible screams fill the air, and with one last screech of defiance, I rush forward, just in time to see Strider enter the fight.

'Thank the Valar he has a torch' I think as he sets a wraith on fire.

I rush the Witch King, blocking his blow, I yank the a dagger from my boot, and throw it at the wraith, where it embeds itself into its torso.

He shrikes loudly as the dagger dissolves into dust, spiting curses in the dark speech, he takes off after the rest of the wraiths.

"Strider!" Sam calls, and I turn to see a visible Frodo writhing in pain.

Strider and I run forward instantly to Frodo's side. "He's be stabbed with a Morgul blade." Strider says bleakly, just as the sword dissolves into dust.

I look at Frodo intently for a moment, and see the vacant look already in his eye

_Into darkness I shall fall….._

Strider looks to me. "Can you heal this?" He asks quickly and I shake my head.

"No, Can you?" Strider also shakes his head no and desperation settles upon us like a heavy wool blanket.

"This is beyond my skill to heal. He'll need elvish medicine." Strider says while draping Frodo over his shoulder, leaving us to follow after.

"Rivendell is days from here! We'll never make it!" Sam shouts as we sprint through the forest, and Frodo shouts out a name that I don't hear.

We run for hours with me at the lead so that Strider doesn't have to worry about fighting should into a wraith.

My shoulder burns, and I can feel the warm blood soaking my shirt, as I gradually become weaker. Not that I would dare slow our pace with the sounds of wraiths on the air.

We don't stop until we come under the unusual cover of giant stone trolls. I lean heavily upon a tree, and wince as it agitates the wound. By now the entire back of my shirt was bloody. It must have nicked a vein.

My vision gets blurry, but I cant succumb to my pain. I hear Strider say something to Sam about Kingsfoil, but I am too out of it to really hear, and I don't have time to ask as they have hurried off into the woods, I assume, in search of the plant.

I stare down at Frodo as he gasps and moans in pain from the blades poison. Guilt swells in my heart.

I might as well have been the one to have stabbed him…..Sins…of….fath-

I collapse to my knees. Merry and Pippin jump in surprise upon on seeing me collapse, and hurriedly rush to my side.

"Neviel? Neviel!" They shake me, and I groan when it agitates my wound. "Its okay…" I whisper weakly with half lidded eyes. "I'm okay…" My lids slide closed.

When I open my eyes again, Strider is kneeling before me with a male elf with wise, calm eyes and blond hair, it looked like the light was shining through him….

"Neviel, why did you not say you were injured?" Strider says with a concerned look.

I blink wearily, unable to respond since I cant find my lips. I feel like I'm drowning within the darkness of my own soul.

Strider pulls my cloak away from my back, and sucks in a breath at the condition of my wound.

"I will take her with us to Rivendell, Arwen can carry Frodo." The elf says, and I perk up a bit upon hearing Arwen's name. 'Its been a long time since I saw Elrod and his daughter…'

"Make haste Glorfindel." Strider bids as the elf places me upon a horse. 'Ah, so the Balrog slayer was my savior.' I think drunkenly. To my side I see Arwen sitting atop her horse with Frodo, whispering to Strider.

"Arwen." Glorfindel calls, and Arwen tears her eyes from Strider. "We must make haste."

Arwen nods, and whispers to her steed, and we're off. I vaguely hear Sam yell, asking what we're doing, but the elves ignore it as we thunder through the forest.

I pass in and out of consciousness for nearly the entire ride. My dreams are horrible. Full of fire, black cloaks, and…fathers. A shriek pulls me out of my thoughts, and Glorfindel pushes his horse on faster.

The wraiths surge around us seemingly out of nowhere, and a shiver runs down my spine, my survival lays in the hands of the Balrog slayer.

To my surprise it almost seems as if the wraiths fear Glorfindel. They almost form a berth around him as they move to reach Arwen and Frodo.

The elves yell things to their mounts in elvish that I don't hear over the wraith's shrieking. We steer jerkily in and out through the trees, the horses kicking up dirt from the sharp turns. But the wraiths keep up almost easily. Their cursed black mounts foaming at the mouth, and releasing tortured noises.

Finally, as though a blessing from the Valar, we pass over the river into Rivendell. Both of the elves however to my surprise turn there mounts around to face the Wraiths that are lined on the other side of the river.

"Give up the halfling Elves." It hisses, and Arwen and Glorfindel both draw there swords.

"If you want him, come and claim him!" Glorfindel Shouts at the wraiths in disdain. The wraiths promptly draw their swords and begin their advance.

As they draw towards us, I see the fire. It seems to hang behind the black riders, exercising its evil among the wraiths. It seems to call to me, to whisper a cold promise of death.

To remind me of whose bloodline I belong to.

A massive wave in the shape of a dozen charging horses charges towards the wraiths. Seeing this the wraiths desperately attempt to outrun the wave, only to be crushed by its mass. A flurry of hooves, swords, and cloaks being swept downstream.

_And in darkness may they remain._

I fall then, into blissful oblivion.

**Wow. I might have carpel tunnel from writing this so soon. But I had to let my muse free! A bag of sugar and gummy bears to anyone who can guess who Neveil's related to!**


	5. Black Blood

CHAPTER 5

"_You will never escape you fate. You will fall into the shadow. You will serve me!" _

All around me is nothing but darkness, and am wearing nothing but am cloaked in a shadow, I shiver violently from the cold. I see only darkness around me, swirling endlessly into oblivion.

"_You will bring me the ring! You will be a lord of Mordor! Your power will be great!_ The voice hisses at me, trying to tempt me with promises of power. But I am no fool, and power never suited me.

"I will never fall into your service! I will fight you with my last breath! I will be your end!" I scream into the inky darkness. The very air quivers with rage from my words, and the dark explodes into fire.

"_FOOL!"_ and then I'm enveloped by fire in the shape of a great eye.

I bolt upright in a bed, sweat pouring down my face from my nightmare, and causing my golden white hair to cling to my face. I pull in a shaky breath, and find I am resting in a large soft bed.

"Oh good, your awake."

I jump slightly at the sound, but immediately collect myself. In a chair by my bed is a man cloaked in grey with a wizards cap. So this must be the wizard the Hobbits spoke of.

"You must be Gandalf." Gandalf grins. "I am he, and I find myself in your debt." He says, deep gratitude under his words.

"Why would that be?" I ask confused. I only did what I thought was right. Nothing more, nothing less. Any gratitude would surely be misplaced?

"You saved Frodo when I could not, and in the process nearly lost you life. You are brave to do such a thing." I feel a bit uncomfortable from his praise. In a way, I could be the one to blame for Frodo's hardship.

Ashamed I look down. Would the wizard feel the same if he knew of my lineage?

"I think I can guess to your feelings."

Shocked I look at the wizard, and he nods lightly. "I know of your bloodline. Elrod informed me of this when I arrived."

My blood turns icy in my veins from shame, anger, and fear. I am angry that Elrod would tell the wizard such a thing. He wouldn't know himself if it were not for his ability of foresight.

Surprising myself, I glare at the wizard. "Then you know that my death would be no great loss."

Gandalf shakes his head. "No, I believe you will be a great asset to our cause, but first I believe you should tell me of yourself." I hate to speak of my history, and a sick feeling settles in my stomach upon realizing I have few options. It only makes sense that the wizard would want to know of what to expect. And if I am to gain his trust it is only fair I tell him about myself.

I look at my hands, and a cold stony look settles on my face. "I'm not like everyone else, I don't even have a mother. I was created by Sauron Thousands of years ago. He created me through dark magic's that I will not mention here. Through his blood he meant to create a warrior capable of destroying the race of men. No one would suspect a woman of such evil after all." I say darkly and emotionlessly.

It was a truly clever scheme of his. By creating a female warrior, he would exploit the prejudices of mans society. Women were a thing to be protected in the eyes of men, not fighters.

Gandalf nods. "Yes, no one could ever say the dark lord is not clever, and a deceiver." Gandalf looks at me closely. "I am surprised that if you were created through Sauron's blood, that you did not inherit his evil aura."

I offer a weak smile. "I was not as tainted by Sauron's evil as some may believe, I inherited little from him. I did however, inherit Sauron's eyes." I motion to my brown eyes.

Gandalf smiles at this before becoming serious again. "But how are you not under Sauron's charge in Mordor."

I look down at my hands again, the sadness, and shame of my past threatening to crush me.

"I was taken out of Mordor by a elf, one who knew of Sauron's evil before the rest. I was raised among the elves. I was taught how to fight as soon as I could stand on two feet. My training was constant and backbreaking. For my first hundred years I was taught hand to hand, archery, swordsmanship, and how to live in the wilds."

I remember those days. I was not treated poorly, but I was given no real warmth that most children grow up with. They feared me deep down and taught me as many skills as possible so I would be gone that much sooner. They feared both me and the threat of Sauron finding me, they knew he would kill them all to get to me.

"On my 176th year I was told of my lineage. I did not take it well. I was angry that such a thing was kept from me, and I was disgusted that my very existence was a sin against all of Middle Earth. I took up my weapons and exiled myself to the wilds until the Dark Years. I spent that time killing as many of Sauron's forces as I came across. I came out of my exile only to fight in the Battle of Dagorlad. Although I was careful to keep my identity hidden."

Gandalf looks at me seriously. "You seem capable from your many years, but I hold one crucial question. Does the Dark Lord know of your existence?"

I shake my head. "No, the Dark Lords forces have long forgotten of me since many doubt my existence. Though I'm sure Sauron would know me should his eye fall upon me."

Gandalf's face becomes impossibly more serious. "Then we will have to be certain that you do not draw his eye, but I have one more question." I nod for him to countinue.

"Sauron holds great magical capability, and you are born from his blood and magic. Tell me, do you hold any magical capability?" The blood drains from my face with pure revulsion, and I shake my head.

"No, I am a fighter and little more. No magic is close enough within my reach to replicate, and even if I had it, I would not use it for fear that I too would be corrupted." Gandalf nods in approval.

"You have given me much to think about." He says getting up. But I raise a hand to stop him.

"You claimed you were in my debt. Tell no one of what you have learned, and consider your debt to me repaid."

Gandalf looks at me carefully for a moment before nodding, and leaving my room, and me to my troubling thoughts.

**(AN: I haven't been able to find much information on the Ainur, except that their "immortal spirits" and it's the race of Sauron. BUT, I did find out they are much like elves. (Sharp senses, walk on snow, graceful, immortal. They are also very tall, I believe Sauron was around 7 ft. So keep this in mind for the rest of the story.) **

**(AN: And no, Neveil does not know magic, and will not ever be able to do magic.)**


	6. A Single Spark Can Start A Wildfire

**(AN: Yes this is a tenth walker story. Get over it.)**

CHAPTER 6

Its been a week since I've awoken, and three days since my fever broke. So far all the hobbits have practically tackled me, Frodo came very close to pledging his life to me, and Strider had many questions for me. He was easy enough to distract though, what with Arwen catching his attention every few minutes. Those two were hopelessly in love.

I greatly envied the love that they had. Each time they looked at each other, it was like they were seeing the sun for the first time, or they way a small child sees the ocean.

I doubt I could ever even hope for love like that.

Sick of my dreary thoughts and yearning to walk through the gardens, I pull on the dark blue and silver dress Elrod's daughter Arwen left for me. It has flowing sleeves and intricate patterns of leaves in silver at the base and back. **(AN: I truly, truly hate describing outfits. Use your imagination.) **

I've always preferred a dress over leggings and tunics. But when you're moving about in the wild, a dress is quite cumbersome. Most may find that strange about me, but I was still a woman, and like most women, I like feminine things such as dresses.

I decide to simply allow my short hair to fall naturally to its place just above my shoulder blades. I finger the ends with a frown, I would have to cut it again soon, long hair had no place in battles nor travel. I learned that the hard way long ago.

Not bothering with shoes, I walk out the door to take in the beauty that is Rivendell.

Rivendell held itself perfectly on the line that separated nature and city. The elves were masters of blending their homes with the natural world around them. The only walls were built around the bedrooms and bathing areas for obvious reasons, otherwise Rivendell held itself open to the world through a series of pillars and curtains.

As I'm walking down the outside stairs to the gardens, a group of three men ride through the gate, and climb off their horses. The man with red hair looks at me, and I noticing the white tree of Gondor on his tunic. 'Why would Gondor send representatives to Rivendell?"

I notice the men are looking at me still, so I give a small bow and head off quickly for the gardens. I did not feel in the mood to talk to the hard headed race of men. I was never comfortable amongst men. I was, after all, created for the purpose of destroying them.

I walk through the gardens at the east gate, and I feel my troubles begin to ebb away. The grass feels lovely against my bare feet, and the flowers smell incredible. As I'm leaning down to smell a rose, I see a group of elves ride in through the gate. Curious, I move closer.

The elves are all blonde, but the one in the front has an important feel about him.

The elf turns towards me, and I not knowing of what else to do, offer a small bow before heading back towards my room.

Just as my fingers make contact with the handle however, Elrod's voice sounds from behind me. 'So close…' I think dejectedly.

"Neviel? May I speak to you for a moment?"

With a sigh, I turn and follow Elrod into his study.

"What is it that you need Lord Elrod?" I say with a bow of the head.

"There is to be a council." Elrod starts seriously. "And I would like for you to attend."

I don't say anything for a moment, and look at Elrod closely.

"It's a council to decide the fate of the ring? Isn't it?" Elrod nods and I let out an exasperated sigh.

"Don't you think it would be ill advised to send Sauron's heir, to destroy Sauron's ring?" I say mildly sarcastic.

Elrod frowns at my sarcastic tone. "You spent your entire life fighting Sauron. You are a skilled fighter, and healer, and you've already proven you can be trusted with the ring bearer's life. You Will go to this council. You are one of the few people I would trust in these dark times." Elrod orders in a tone offering no argument.

Grinding my teeth I bow my head. "As you wish." Before hurrying out the door.

I fiddle with the dress, making sure its straight, before heading into the council.

I had a hard time deciding weather or not I should wear a dress or leggings to this council. I didn't want people questioning my ability by wearing an overly feminine dress, nor did I want to create speculation by wearing leggings and a tunic.

Eventually I decided upon a modest dark grey riding dress and my cloak, with my sword fastened to my side. This way I would look prepared without speculation.

As soon as I walk into the council though, the men's heads all turn with disapproving looks. Excluding Strider who merely nodded to me.

I quickly seat myself in between the elves and Strider, since neither had the same gender biases as the men who continued to look at me disapprovingly.

Looking around, I see that there is a representative from nearly all races of middle earth. But before I can investigate further, Elrod stands to speak.

"Strangers from distant lands ... friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite...or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate...this one doom..." says Elrond, the seriousness dripping from every word.

"Bring forth the ring, Frodo" he says, now looking at the young Halfling who I now see at the end beside Gandalf.

As soon as Frodo places a golden plain ring on the small stand in the center of us all, murmurs from all of the other beings are heard.

"The doom of man…"

"Isildar's bane…"

But as soon as I look directly at the ring, I suddenly feel like snatching the ring from the table, but at the same time it's almost painful for me to look at it. Like its trying to keep me at bay while still tempting me. The confliction is giving me a headache.

When the feeling fades away I come back into the present in time to see the man, whose name I had learned to be Boromir, standing to speak.

"In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark. But in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: 'Your doom is near at hand.'" He said as he slowly started to walk towards the ring. I shifted uneasily in my seat as I glanced around at the others. Lord Elrond made eye contact with me as I nodded, slowly standing up. "Isildur's Bane is found." Boromir's hand started to reach out and it hovered over the ring.

"Boromir!" Lord Elrond said loudly as Gandalf stood and started to speak an ancient, horrible words in the dark speech. The sky became dark and lightening struck.

"Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul."(One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the Darkness bind them.) Gandalf said as I closed my eyes and felt an almost natural cold chill run through my body, giving me the oddest feeling of energy. I take a deep breath as the voices started to die away.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris!" Lord Elrond said as he rubbed his forehead and looked like he was drained of all power and energy.

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West!" Gandalf said his voice raspy. "The Ring is altogether evil!"

"It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor." Boromir said as I resist the urge slap him. How quickly he fell under the rings grasp….

"It is a curse cleverly disguised as a gift, Lord Boromir. Its only purpose is destruction, and it serves only the one who can deal it." I say as Boromir sends me a glare and ignores my statement. Clearly not believing it is my place to speak.

"Why not use this Ring?" he asked as I took a deep sigh. I had a feeling he was going to make a speech. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people, are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"

Agitated, I pinch the bridge of my nose. Men could be so weak when it came to power…

"You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Strider said as I nodded with agreement. Finally, a man who spoke some sense!

And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Boromir asked with abhor, and I can't believe the Gordinians rudeness.

An Elf abruptly stood up from his seat and I took a quick glance at him. He was the Elf I noticed yesterday at the gate.

"This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." he said as I looked surprised at Strider…Or Aragorn. I knew that Gondor had a steward at present. But I never thought that Strider was the rightful heir. He was so…Filthy…

_"Havo dad, Legolas." (Sit down, Legolas.)_ Aragorn said as the Elf, now known as Legolas, sat down in seat as Boromir looked between them and then a stony look came onto his face.

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." He declared, and Boromir returned to his seat. I feel a bit of pity for Aragorn, I knew what it was like to be hated for your bloodline.

Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." Gandalf said, directing the attention away from Boromir and Aragorn.

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." Lord Elrond said as I looked at the ring.

"Then what are we waiting for?" a dwarf said as I raised my hands to restrain him, but thought better of it, and laid them back in my lap. Dwarves are not a creature easily swayed by the wishes of others, I would most likely get a fist to the gut.

The dwarf grabbed an axe and strikes the ring with a grunt. The axe shatters as the dwarf was thrown back onto the ground.

As soon as the dwarfs ax makes contact with the ring, a sharp shooting pain erupts through my body. My eyes widen and I barely suppress a cry of pain.

Holding my head in pain, I look up to see Frodo doing the same. Gandalf looked down at him in concern before he looked over at me. Worry budding across his face when he takes in Frodo's and my states.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glóin, by any craft that we here possess." Lord Elrond said. "The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came."

The council falls surprisingly silent, and I barely suppress a shudder of horror at the thought of Mordor, and the poor fellow who would have to bear the weight of this task.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!" Boromir said darkly.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" Legolas said as he stood up in anger, making me want to groan. This was sure to come to an argument.

Gimli leaps up upon his feet, angry. "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?"

At this, Boromir rose to his feet. "And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" he retorted.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli yelled as all hell broke out.

I watched as everyone started fighting, the fighting started to escalate to the point that I thought some of them were going to draw swords. I glanced over at Frodo and saw that he was still seated, staring at the ring with a serious, faraway look on his face.

I would not join in on the arguments. It was not my place to pass judgment, nor would my words sway the minds of others. This debate was like a fire with too much wood, I would have to simply wait for it to burn out.

"Do you not understand that while we bicker amongst ourselves, Sauron's power grows? None can escape it! You'll all be destroyed!" Gandalf yelled as Boromir engaged him into an argument. I knew what Gandalf said was true, but could not bring myself into the argument. Everyone had their own opinion and would not be willing to see another.

"I will take it!" Frodo said as he rose from his seat. My eyebrows rise in surprise.

"I will take it!" he yelled louder as the arguments died down before dissipating entirely. Everyone looked at Frodo with awe as Gandalf turned around and looked at the hobbit with a sad expression.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though — I do not know the way." Gandalf was the first to move towards the hobbit.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf said with a small smile as he gently placed a reassuring hand on his small shoulder as he stood behind him.

"If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." Aragorn said as he rose from his seat and kneels before him. "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow." Legolas said as he walked and stood next to Gandalf. I turned and looked at Gimli, expecting him to make the same oath.

"And my axe!" Gimli said as I smiled in my own internal betting schemes. Gimli walked and stood next to him.

"You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done." Boromir said as he shot me a glance before standing in front of Frodo with a slight bow. Now it was my turn.

I rise and kneel to level with Frodo. "You already know I am willing to give my life to protect you. You have my allegiance." I say solemnly, before standing next to Gandalf and Frodo.

I didn't miss the disdainful glare that Boromir sent me, nor the worried glance of Elrod.

"Heh!" I heard from behind me as Sam came running out of the bushes and stood next to Frodo. "Mister Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me!" Sam said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Lord Elrond looked down at him with a small smile on his face. "No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not."

"Wait! We are coming too!" Merry and Pippin shouted as they came running out from behind the pillars. Lord Elrond looked at them, both irritated and amused.

I suppress a frown. This journey would be more dangerous than the one to Rivendell by ten fold. I prayed the Hobbits understood this when they choose to join us on our journey.

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry said with a grin, while I was slightly tempted by the idea.

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest… thing." Pippin said as I grinned shortly. Oh dear.

"Well that rules you out Pip." Merry said.

"Ten companions… So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!" Lord Elrond said solemnly.

"Great! Where are we going?"

Oh Dear.

**(AN: Okay, how did I do? Sorry if you guys were hoping this wouldn't be a tenth walker, but I love the story of the fellowship because its just so attractive. Though I have been thinking of writing a story about a life of one of the rangers during the war of the ring.)**


	7. The First Page Of A Story

**(AN: Something I've noticed when it comes to LOTR stories is that if your not getting flamed and don't think it's necessary to get police protection, then your story is probably good. **

**Also, I need reviews like I need peanut butter and blood. That's right, I'm a peanut butter vampire! )**

Thunk!

My arrow hits dead center in the target, and I grin pulling out another arrow.

"Your skilled with a bow." Startled, I jerk slightly on the release, causing the arrow to hit off center, I frown.

Agitated, I turn and see Legolas grinning mischievously.

"You know, you shouldn't startle people who are holding a weapon." I snap, while pulling out another arrow.

Legolas ignores my comment, and pulls out his own bow, hitting the center of the target every time.

I admire his skill, even if I were to distract him as he did with me, I held no doubt that he would continue to hit the targets center.

Deciding I should at least try to get along with the people I'll be traveling with for an indefinite amount of time, I try to start a conversation.

"Your skill with a bow far surpasses my own, and many say your skill is unmatched. Where did you learn?"

Legolas practically exudes pride when I say this. I can tell he takes great pride in his archery.

"Mirkwood. I've been diligent in my training." I nod, pulling the arrows out of the target, and replacing them in my quiver.

"Most Elves are." I say with a small smile, and Legolas grins back. At least I got a grin out of him. I doubt I will have any problems with the blond elf.

"It was nice speaking to you Mi'Lord." I say with a quick duck of the head, before heading to practice my swordsmanship.

I arrive in the sparring space to find I am not alone.

Boromir is nonchalantly practicing his sword swings, and Aragorn sits under a tree a few feet away smoking a pipe. I wonder if all he ever does when hes not fighting is smoke, it appears that way.

"Good evening gentlemen." I greet while pulling out my sword. Aragorn nods politely in my direction, while Boromir grimaces at my appearance. I knew he still did not approve of my coming on this journey. But I also knew it wasn't just to be cruel.

From the time I've spent with men, I have seen how they have treated women with almost a reverence. Women were treated respectfully and gently, almost as though they might break with the speaking of a harsh word. The woman's lives were held above the lives of men in all situations. I learned that women were mans most valuable asset for only they could carry the life that was necessary for their empires. It wasn't that women could not fight as well as men given training, its just that they could not afford their deaths.

"Have you decided to learn sword work? Or do you plan on us rescuing you My Lady?" Boromir scoffs at me, while Aragorn rolls his eyes.

I give Boromir a crooked smile. Men could be so foolish…I quickly draw my sword, and stand to face Boromir.

"Lets see if there is any truth in your words. Or is the noble son of Gondor afraid?" I bait him intentionally.

Boromir rolls his eyes, and slashes his sword at me. I easily block his blows. Although his blows are powerful, I can tell he is holding back…

I hook my foot around Boromir's ankle, and yank. Sending the man flat on his back. Before he can recover, I plant a foot on his chest, and place the tip of my blade to his throat.

"Your overconfidence and inability to see me as an equal are your folly." I lecture angrily, while stepping off Boromir, and sheathing my sword.

"If you can past these hindrances, then we may be almost, evenly matched."

Aragorn chuckles quietly, but Boromir simply glares.

"You will serve to be only a burden to our quest." Boromir snaps, as though his words held truth, while they only held ignorance.

"The only burden will be the one carried by the ring bearer, and your own ignorance." I promise seriously, looking Boromir dead in the eye. But Boromir only shakes his head.

"As you wish." He mutters, before walking away.

**(AN: Anyone who was hopeing for a Boromir bashing isn't getting it. He is a tragic hero, not a sexist bastard.)**

"The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him no oath, nor bond is laid, to go further than you will." Lord Elrond said as he looked into each of our faces with all seriousness. When he looked at me, a small flash of worry flitted across his eyes, and I sighed quietly.

I could guess what he was thinking. He was worried about sending, Sauron's heir to help destroy, Sauron's Weapon. Not only for the danger of me being taken by the rings power, but of the danger of sending to things that Sauron wanted into a quest to Mordor. Two things he could use against us….

"Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all free folk go with you." he said as he spread out his arms in goodbye. Aragorn, Legolas and I placed our hands over our hearts as we bowed slightly in farewell. I didn't know if I would see this place again.

I see Pippin looking through his pack, and I mentally go over my pack contents. I packed the bear minimum, two pairs of leggings, two tunics, and a bit of food and medical herbs. I prefer to travel light.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer." Gandalf said as we all looked at Frodo who turned around and starts to walk under the arch that we were standing underneath and out onto the road. Gandalf followed along with Merry and Pippin and then I, Legolas, Sam with the pony named Bill, Gimli, Boromir and lastly Aragorn.

As I passed Aragorn, I gave him a nod before I noticed that he was staring at someone. I quickly looked over my shoulder to see Arwen standing there, watching. A smile came to my face, there love was truly the purest I've ever seen. I thought, and followed the two little hobbits in front of me as they turned left.

**(AN: Yes its short, but this was all I had today. R&R.)**


	8. Not As It Seems

**(Yeah! Angry sentient birds in this chapter!)**

The days had passed in a blur since our departure from Rivendell, I wasn't sure how many had passed. In between the pain the ring gave me, the walking, hunting (Aragorn and I often have to do the hunting due to the fact him and I were the most skilled at it.), and Merry and Pippen's constant questions. I was often exhausted. But it was mainly the accursed ring that left me drained.

It seemed that whenever I got too close, or looked directly at it, I would be assaulted with pain. Ranging from a mild headache, to crippling pain that made me want to curl up and die.

I had done a good job hiding this from the fellowship, but I suspected Gandalf knew. But if he did, he didn't say anything, but tried to keep me away from contact with the ring as best as possible.

The hobbits were often also a tiring (although enjoyable) part of the day. Between me and Gandalf, the hobbits would walk with us, practically causing us to trip on their short forms. Also Pippin had made it his mission to discover from what race I hailed from.

Everyday he would question me on my home, family, and abilities. When Pippin had asked about my age, I told him simply that I was much older than Legolas. Earning shocked looks from both the Elf and the Hobbit, which I found quite humorous.

When he asked about my races abilities, I told him I had many of the same abilities of the Elves, for our races were closely related.

Pippin was irritated by my short answers, but thankfully did not voice his irritation.

We came to a stop on top of a rocky outcrop, and the Sam and Frodo went about making a small fire, while Boromir went about sparring with Pippin and Merry.

"If anyone were to ask my opinion, which I note their not. I would say we were taking the long way round." Gimli says as Gandalf reluctantly turns to face him.

"Gandalf, we could take the mines of Moria." Gimli continues but Gandalf shakes his head.

"No Gimli, I would not take that road unless I had no other choice." Gandalf says firmly to a gruff looking Gimli.

From the short time I knew the Dwarf, I knew him to mean well. He was always quite gruff to me, but he was gruff to most everyone. The problem with him was that he was too rash. While others would be planning and thinking, he would be running and axing. He was headstrong, and rarely asked for others help or opinion, so in turn, the others rarely asked him for help or opinion.

"_**Perhaps no one asks your opinion because you do not offer the same courtesy"**_I say to the dwarf in dwarfish. (When you've live as long as I have, you tend to pick up a few languages.)

Gimli gapes at me for a moment, and I can't say I blame him. In Gimli's mind, I'm sure he figured me for some kind of elf, even though I don't have the ears. I chuckle internally remembering his surprised face the first time he saw my rounded ears.

Gimli quickly recover his senses, and returns in dwarfish. _**"Your more clever then you let on."**_ Gimli says gruffly, and I nod at him, before turning my attention to the sparring hobbits. 

"Two, one, five. Good. Very good." Boromir said with each swing and Pippin blocked it with a small triumphant smile on his face. I have to admit, while the Halflings did not have strength or reach on their side, they certainly had spirit, and were quite quick on their feet.

"Move your feet." Aragorn encouraged as they did another round of the some moves that Boromir performed earlier.

"You look good, Pippin." Merry said, impressed by his friend's skill.

"Thanks." Pippin said as it was time for Merry to go through his rounds.

"Faster!" Boromir said as he did the same moves as he did with Pippin.

"Come on. Good." Boromir said before he accidentally cut Pippin's hand.

"Aaahh!" Pippin yelled as I looked at him unconcerned. It was just a little cut on the palm, no harm done.

"Sorry!" Boromir said apologetically as Pippin kicks him in the shin. Boromir yelps in pain as a mischievous glint appears in Merry's eyes.

"Get him!" Merry said as both Merry and Pippin tackle Boromir onto the ground.

I chuckle with a hand covering my mouth, trying hard not to go into a laughing fit. It is a rare thing for me to laugh, but this group was bringing it out of me.

"For the Shire! Hold him! Hold him down! Merry!" Pippin said as Boromir was laughing hard on the ground as the two hobbits attacked him. After laughing his share, Aragorn stood up and walked to the group on the ground. I had a feeling that he might end up on his back if he wasn't careful.

"Gentlemen, that's enough." Aragorn said as he placed a hand on either of the hobbit's shoulders. They reached back, grabbed Aragorn's legs and pulled them to where he was on his back.

"What is that?" Sam asked to Legolas and I turn to see him gazing intently at something in the sky. I narrow my eyes as I see the black mass moving in an odd pattern. Where had I seen it before? Still feeling nervous, I raise from my place on a rock, and watch the mass closely.

"Nothing, it's just a whiff of cloud." Gimli said, not at all concerned about the possible danger a 'whiff of cloud' could bring upon us.

"Looks can be deceiving, I do not think that is just a simple cloud, Gimli." I stated as he looked at me, concern now full rim in his eyes.

"It's moving fast… against the wind." Boromir said getting up from the ground and placing a hand on Merry and Pippin's shoulders.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas yelled, launching us into action. I quickly ran to where our things were sitting and started to pull bushes over it to hide from the flock of birds approaching our location. I saw Aragorn doing the same.

"Hide!" Aragorn yelled as everyone scrambled around the campsite to hide. Legolas came by my side and helped me hide the remaining equipment.

"Hurry!" Boromir said as he pushed the hobbits gently into a group of bushes.

I dive under a bush with seconds to spare. It seemed like the dark cloud covered our location and then I could see a flock of birds flying overhead, cawing loudly and annoyingly. The dreadful birds circled the hill and then flew back south. We came out of hiding and everyone watched the retreating flock.

"Spies of Saruman! The passage South is being watched." Gandalf said with anger as I glanced over at him before going and uncovering the equipment, Sam pulled Bill out of his hiding spot and started to pack him up.

"We must take the Pass of Caradhras." Gandalf said as he walked onto a high rock with Legolas and looked over at the looming mountains covered with snow.

I sigh at the thought of the mountains. Even though I didn't mind mountain travel, I knew the hobbits would have great difficulty with all the snow.

Looking at the hobbits, I could se the look of dread in their eyes, as they unconsciously pulled their cloaks closer. As though they could already feel the cold.

So soon, we already face destruction.

**(Yeah it's a short one, but I just don't have the creative juices flowing today.)**


	9. Bonus Chapter!

**BONUS! BONUS! BONUS!**

I walk into the stables, dragged by the hands by Merry and Pippin.

"Animals don't like me, this isn't a good idea." I mutter as the hobbits drag me to the nearest horse, which snorts disdainfully when it sees me.

"Come' on Neveil! That's no way to think!" Merry scolds leading me to the horse.

"Yeah! Gandalf said these horse's are incapable of disliking anyone!" I sigh, yanking my hands out of their grasp.

"Fine, I will interact with it if you'll leave me alone." I grumble with disdain that I have to do this. I Neveil, heir of Mordor, orc killer and soldier, was defeated by two small Halflings with a little too much energy.

"That's the spirit!" Pippin says with a goofy grin, as I step up to the horse's gate. It immediately snorts at me and moves to the far end of the stall.

"Here, try and give it some greens." Merry says, holding out a leafy plant. With a roll of the eyes I snatch the plant and hold it out to the horse, which sniffs at it for a moment, before snapping down on my fingers.

"By the Valar!" I shout, snatching back my hand and glaring at the horse which almost looked happy to cause me pain. It broke the skin on my thumb, which was now dripping blood onto the wooden floor. I yank a piece of cloth out of my pocket and wrap my wound.

"Well how about that." Pippin says mystified, Merry nods in agreement.

"I've never seen a horse behave like that before." Pippin continues.

"Well that might be because you've rarely seen a horse Pip." Merry comments and Pippin waves his hand at him dismissively.

I sigh. "You think that's bad," I say jerking my thumb at the neighing horse. "You should have been there when a hawk dive bombed me."

Pippin and Merry instantly demand I tell them. "Well, animals have always been wary of me and tend to avoid me if they can, but sometimes if I get too close for their liking they'll try and chase me off. Well, one day I was traveling and got to close to a hawks nest for its liking, next thing I know, I'm laying flat on my face from a hawk diving directly into the back of my head. It then proceeded to sit on my back screeching loudly and clawing my back until I gathered my wits and left the area."

By the end of my story the two Hobbits are laughing so hard that for a moment I think they might asphyxiate. I smile deviously at the two, causing them to stop laughing and regard me with wide eyes.

"You know-" I begin, rubbing my chin in a diabolical manner.

"I picked up quite a few ways to humiliate people in my travels, How would you like to see the vinegar and salamander trick."

And with that the rest of my day is spent chasing after two Hobbits, scared out of their wits to find out what in the devil the woman was talking about.

**Just a random bonus chapter for yall! I also wanted to show that animals really do hate my poor little OC!**

**Neveil: You've got that right! That bite really hurt!**

**(Rolling my eyes.) Get over it! Your supposed to be the freaking heir of darkness for Valars sake!**

**Neveil: Thats it! (Fight ensues with lots of cursing.) **

**Neveil: (While brandishing a sword.) Read and review! **

**(Neveil runs after a screaming me swinging her sword.)**


	10. Jaws Of Ice

**AN: My computer exploded due to viruses and crap so don't yell at me for not updating in a while.**

Slowly but surely the fellowship climbs the mountain path. Legolas and I have no difficulty with the snow and simply pass over it, which causes me to feel guilty for the rest of the fellowship who have to trudge through knee deep snow. We're not even to the top of the mountain! We'll soon have to carry the hobbits.

After a few moments, I heard a grunt and then what sounded like a body that was rolling. I turned around and saw that Frodo was rolling down the slope.

"Frodo!" Aragorn said as he caught Frodo and righted him onto his feet. I watched with concern as Frodo stood and then relaxed when he seemed alright. I saw his little hand rise to his neck and then his blue eyes filled with panic.

Boromir, who is standing a few feet from me, bends over to pick up something. With cold realization I realize it's the ring, and with my hand close to the hilt of my sword, I swiftly make my way over to Boromir.

"Boromir." Aragorn said quietly as my hand settled onto my swords hilt. Aragorn did the same thing as he looked towards me and nodded. I was the closest person to Boromir. If worst came to come, then I would have to be the one to stop Boromir from using the ring.

Boromir, however, did not seem to hear Aragorn's warning. "Boromir." I say cautiously, all the while avoiding looking directly at the ring. I already feel a slight pain from being so close to the ring.

Still, Boromir seemed oblivious to our warnings.

"It is a strange fate we should suffer so much fear and doubt… over so small a thing." He said softly, his eyes completely on the ring. "Such a little thing." He reached out with his gloved hand to touch the ring. Slowly, I begin to draw my sword.

"Boromir!" Aragorn yelled making Boromir look up quickly with a slightly confused look on his face. Boromir glanced over at me and then down at my partly drawn sword before looking back at Aragorn.

"Give the Ring to Frodo." Aragorn said menacingly as Boromir took another glance at me before slowly walking to Aragorn and Frodo.

"As you wish…" Boromir said as he held out the ring to Frodo. Frodo took it without hesitation and places it around his neck. "…I care not." Boromir said as he ruffled Frodo's hair in a joking manner before turning around and climbing up, and then passed me without a glance.

Aragorn and Frodo begin to walk past me, so I hurriedly follow.

"Would you have done it?" Aragorn whispers seriously, so that only I can hear. I know instantly that he's asking if I would have fought Boromir.

"Yes." I say without hesitation, and Aragorn nods in approval. "Good." He whispers before walking to join the rest of the group, leaving me and Frodo to walk alone in the back.

"Can anyone be trusted?..." Frodo mumbles quietly to himself, his brows furrowed in concentration. Though, my keen ears pick up the words.

"No, Master Hobbit. They cannot." Shock passes over the hobbits face as he looks at me, clearly he hadn't meant for me to hear his words.

"Not even you?" he asks, his eyes wide. I offer a rare smile at the innocent hobbit sadly.

"No my friend, not even me."

It has been a few hours since the ordeal with Boromir, and we were not faring much better.

A blizzard now threatened to push us of the side of the narrow, snowed in pathway, we were traversing.

Pippin shivers violently on my back, and I feel a pang of sympathy for the small hobbit. Long before the snow became to great for the hobbits to walk through on their own, so they had to be carried. Aragorn had Frodo and Sam and Boromir was carrying Merry and helping Gimli. Gandalf was ahead leading the way as always, with Legolas scouting ahead.

_"Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse! nai yarvaxea rasselya!"_ _(Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your horn be bloodstained_!) "Do you hear that?" I shouted to Legolas, and he nodded.

"There is a foul voice on the air!" Legolas said as I held onto Pippin a little tighter.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf yelled. There was an echo of the same voice in the air. Rocks and boulders started to fall from on top of the mountain. I threw Pippin and I out of harms way, and latched onto Boromir, pulling him out of the way of a rather large rock in the nick of time.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragorn shouted over the wind. "No!" Gandalf said as he looked defiantly at Aragorn.

Pippin started to shiver again, so I quickly pulled him to the front of my body, and wrapped my cloak around his shoulders.

"Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!" _(Sleep, Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath!)_ Gandalf yelled into the howling gusts of snow. I closed my eyes as Gandalf's voice was drowned out my Saruman's evil one. Saruman was by far the stronger of the two powers, Sauron had given him some power.

"Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; Nai yarvaxea rasselya; taltuva notto-carinnar!" _(Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your bloodstained horn fall upon enemy heads!_) I heard Saruman say as I noticed that the sky was darkening upon us. I curse myself for not having the strength to help Gandalf.

"Get Back!" I shout, just as lightning strikes the tip of the mountain and started an avalanche. Swathing us in snow.

Grabbing onto Pippin, I push him out of the snow before scrambling after him. I frantically look around for the rest of the fellowship, but calm as soon as I see they are alright, cold, but alright.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!" Boromir yelled, and I silently prayed we would not take that path. The last thing we needed was to put the ring in reach of those with weak wills.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn argues, and I let out a heavy sigh of relief. I jump slightly as Pippin places his freezing hands on my neck. I wrap my cloak tightly around his frozen form.

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria." Gimli said, and I couldn't really argue with his plan. We have few options.

"Let the Ring bearer decide." Gandalf said bleakly as my eyes widen before looking back at Frodo.

"We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the Hobbits!" Boromir yelled through the sound of the blizzard. Merry looked ghostly pale and was shivering about as much as Pippin

"Frodo?" Gandalf said as he looked over at Frodo.

"We will go through the mines." Frodo said with a uneasy look.

So be it." Gandalf said sadly as we turned back around and started down the path back to where we started before, and hopefully, better fortune.


	11. What Do You Know Of My Soul

**AN: Orcs need meat, Wizards need staffs, warriors need swords, Hobbits need pipe weed, and I need reviews. Come on! Click that little button! **

The walk to Moria was tiring to say the least. The trek up and down the mountain left the entire fellowship drained of energy, even Legolas and I, whose races are known for their stamina, were weary.

Now we were walking next to an eririly still lake, with only the light of the moon to guide us, I hope we get a rest soon. "Neviel, come keep an old man company." Gandalf called from the front only a short while after saying the same thing to Frodo. And even though I was confused, I swiftly made my way to him.

"What is it Gandalf?" I ask quietly, as he puts a hand on my shoulder, as though needing the support.

"The ring has been causing you distress?" Gandalf says, getting straight to the point. I sigh tiredly, and nod. The blasted thing was like hell secured around the neck of Frodo. How one so small could carry a burden so large was beyond my mind to grasp.

Often I would sit up during the long nights and contemplate whether I was right to join this journey, but just as the bud can not return to the tree, I could not alter my past. My fate was tied to the fellowship, just as Middle Earth was tied to the fate of the ring.

"I don't understand." I whisper frustrated. "Its as though its trying to keep me at bay."

Gandalf nods thoughtfully. "Perhaps Sauron placed a safeguard on the ring? Perhaps he feared one of his line would be able to use the ring's power against him?" Gandalf muses, as my brow furrows in frustration.

That made little sense to me; I was created to be a being of power, to be able to go where Sauron could not. And if all had gone according to plan, I would be without free will, just as his Nazgul. A safe guard would be unnecessary.

Gandalf gives me a reassuring pat. "Do not fret child, all things are overcome with time." I offer a half hearted smile. "You would know, my friend."

Gandalf chuckles, but then his gaze locks on something, I follow his gaze to come face to face with the wonder that is the walls of Moria. It as though the rock before us rose from the ground perfect and straight. Its massiveness is astounding.

"The walls of Moria!" Gimli gasps with a profound reverence that I can only grin at. Dwarves are such a proud race.

Merry effectively knocks me out of my thoughts by walking directly into my back. I didn't know a hobbit could blush so red.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." Gimli said as he raised his axe and knocked it against the wall.

"Yes, Gimli, their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten." Gandalf said as I wasn't so sure that having a invisible door was the brightest idea.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas retorted, causing me the have a surprisingly feminine giggle, earning me shocked looks from everyone in earshot.

Embarrassed, I fold my arms over my chest and my face gets hot. "What?" I demand, feeling the blush creep into my cheeks. Legolas gives me a reassuring smile.

"Its just your normally so…stoic." He says with a shrug, but I glare at him.

I never understood why my tight control made others assume I was cold. I had seen how most other women behaved and I would rather saw off my own foot that do as they did. I would never be a woman who cried openly at every problem that arose, or babbled about love and men as though that was all there was in the world.

While they were creamy skinned and wore their hair long, and wear gowns of silk, I wore heavy wool and leather pants and tunics. My hair was not long and clean, but short and dirty from so long in the wilds, and my skin was not pale and pure, but scared from many battles past and streaked with dirt and blood. I would rather be cold and stoic, scared, filthy, and unloved, than a foolish woman helpless to stop the blade descending like the tick of a clock.

"There is nothing that gives me cause for anything else." I whisper to myself, but I see the Elf's ear twitch, but before he can say anything, we're interrupted by Gandalf announcing that he's found the doors of Moria.

With a sigh of relief I hurry forward, though the look Legolas gives me, tells me that I'm not off the hook just yet….

"Now… let's see. Ithildin —" Gandalf mumbled as we stood around him as his hand ran over the wall. Faintly I could tell that there were silver lines in the rock.

"It mirrors only starlight… and moonlight." He mumbled again as he turned around and looked at the black sky. I followed his movements, just as the clouds move to reveal the door. It was truly beautiful. It's light was like that of the brightest star.

"It reads 'The Doors of Durin — Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter.'" Gandalf read. I hope he knows the password….

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked as Pippin nodded along in response.

"Oh, it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the doors will open." Gandalf said. That didn't seem all that simple to me. What would you do if you had no password?

_"Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen!" (Gate of the Elves, open now for me!)_ Gandalf said loudly. After a few moments, the door did not open and I sighed.

"Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen." (Doorway of the Dwarf-folk, listen to the word of my tongue.) Gandalf tried again as I quietly hoped it would work, while silently cursing myself for not spending more time with the dwarves in my life. Maybe then I could have learned about how they structured their passwords.

"I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves…Men…and Orcs." Gandalf mumbled as Pippin looked at him expectantly.

"What are you going to do, then?" Pippin asked in that annoyingly, innocent way.

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words."

The fellowship has scattered around the door waiting for Gandalf to have an epiphany concerning the password. I was sitting against a rock, facing the door. Boromir was standing beside me, looking off in the distance. Wanting to do something productive, I pulled a string of leather out of my pocket, and set to work tying my short hair back. It wasn't really necessary since my hair was only about 2 inches longer than Aragorn's, but it was something to do. I would have to cut it again soon, I wouldn't want an Orc to latch onto it in battle so it could throw me onto its blade.

"Everything about you is cloaked in shadow…" I look up to see Boromir looking at me with suspicious eyes.

"What is it you are hiding?" He questions as he kneels next to me.

The hair on the back of my neck stands on end, as I look into his eyes. I can tell the ring is affecting him. They are cold and hallow, lacking the warmth, loyalty, and conflict of his usual gaze. Not to mention that Boromir would never speak to me in such a manner, whether we got along or not we both knew our duty and would fight for one another just as we would our friends.

"I'm hiding nothing." I lie, and Boromir's eyes narrow.

"Do you think I'm a fool? It is clear you are something unnatural. Your name, your age, and your skill. Clearly you are something. I just haven't figured out if its good or evil." Enraged by his words I move to stand, only to have Boromir grab my arm and spin me around to face him.

"What are you hiding?" He whispers angrily. Out of the corner of my eye I see Legolas slowly making his way over to us, clearly having heard the argument. "How can you expect us to trust you when you hide everything? You offer nothing, and speak little. How do we know if we can trust you? How do we know you are not under the Dark Lords wil- "

Before he can finish his sentence, I pull my arm back, and snap it forward into Boromir's jaw. Boromir stumbles back a step, shock all over his features. But before he can do anything, or I say anything I'll regret. I roughly shove past him, and walk over to the rest of the fellowship.

I shouldn't have punched Boromir, it was that accursed ring! Legolas walks over to me and places a calming hand on my shoulder. _"Are you alright"_ He asks in Elvish.

**(AN: Italics are elvish.)**

"_No. I am tired of his stupidity! I have served this fellowship loyally and yet he still doubts me!" _I whisper angrily, jabbing my finger at Boromir, who is now gazing off into the distance broodingly.

I know I shouldn't be so harsh, but his words had shaken me to the core. The ring does not make the words you say, it simply makes you act on doubts you already have. It hurt to know how any member of the fellowship could doubt me.

"_Do not be too angry with him. The ring is affecting him more than the others." _Legolas says calmly, clasping my shoulder reassuringly. And deep down I know it's the truth.

I sigh, placing a hand over his, and looking straight into his blue eyes. I thank the Valar everyday for the calm and rational elf. _"Thank you, my friend." _

A bit of sadness falls into Legolas's eyes at my last statement, and he drops his hand from my shoulder quickly. Just as I'm opening my mouth to ask him about it, the doors to Moria open.

Legolas and I grin in relief and run to join the rest of the fellowship. "So what was the code?" Pippin and Merry smile up at me, taking a step closer.

"Frodo figured it out." Pippin starts.

"It was the Elvish word fro friend. A foolish riddle really." Merry finishes as we walk into the dark mine.

"Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin." Gimli said as we walked further into the Moria. My nose however, doesn't pick up the smell of fires, or beer, but the smell of decay….

The light on the staff grew brighter as Gandalf covered the crystal while blowing on it.

"And they call it a mine. A mine!" Gimli continued.

"This is no mine, it's a tomb!" Boromir said as everyone looked around at the bodies of dead of what looked like dwarfs, rotting and broken from the years of decomposing. They littered everywhere as the fellowships eyes glanced wildly to and fro all around the room. Fear and despair were evident in each fellowship member's eyes.

"Oh! No! Noooo!" Gimli wailed in grief. Swiftly, I draw my sword. I would not be caught off guard by whatever foul beasts lurked in these shadows.

Legolas approached a dead carcass of a dwarf and pulled out an arrow. He examines it quickly to only throw it down in disgust. "Goblins!" he said in revulsion as Aragorn and Boromir drew out their swords while Legolas notched an arrow.

Quickly, I pull the hobbits around me, and move push them to the back of the group where they'll be more protected. "Stay behind us." I order, before turning my attention front again.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here." Boromir said gravely, his eyes never leaving the mine.

"Now get out of here, get out!" Boromir yelled as the fellowship started to back away. The sound of a body hitting the floor causes me to whip around, and my heart starts to pound. Frodo was being pulled in by a tentacle that reached out from the lake.

"Frodo!" Sam, Merry and Pippin yelled as they ran after their friend. They grab Frodo, preventing the tentacle from dragging Frodo further.

Sam was hacking away on the tentacle. "Get off him! Strider!" Sam yelled as the rest of the fellowship finally turned around and started to run our direction. With one quick slash Of my sword the tentacle pulls back.

With a quick burst, several tentacles burst out of the water, knocking back the hobbits, and latching onto both mine, and Frodo's ankles.

While Frodo is simply lifted into the air, the creature throws me back into the stone wall. I hear a crack in my ribs, and my head connects with the stone harshly as I fall heavily to the ground. Not the best start to a battle I've had….not the worst either…

"Neviel! Frodo!" I hear Sam cry out, as I struggle back to my feet.

Above Frodo's being whipped around like a rag doll. I pull myself up as quickly as I can and bite back the pain radiating from my ribs.

In a last ditch effort, I rush forward and slash at the tentacle, and find purchase. The creature screams in pain, while Aragorn finally causes the creature to drop Frodo into Boromir's arms.

"Into the Mines!" Gandalf yelled, as I run with Boromir, and Aragorn, into the mines.

"Legolas!" Boromir calls, and the Elf takes aim at the beast, and shoots, giving us a bit more time.

The beast roars in rage and pain as it followed us in the cave. It tore down the entrance of the cave, making rocks fall and totally destroying the roof. When we were far away from the monster, we all turned and watched as the light disappeared and we were covered in darkness. A hand latches mine as the last of the light vanishes and we are locked within a cold and dark world.


	12. Echoes In Silence

**Gandalf needs magic, Boromir needs his city, Sauron needs the ring, and I need reviews! Come on! Hit that button!**

**Disclaimer: I own shit.**

It was pitch black. The only way I knew I wasn't alone, was by the breathing of the fellowship, and a hand wrapped around my own.

"We now have but one choice." Gandalf said as the stone on the end of his staff filled the room with dim light. "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs, in the deep places of the world." He says darkly, while leading us forward.

I look and see the owner of the hand clasping my own, is none other than Legolas. I raise my eyebrows at him, and he promptly drops my hand, and clears his throat awkwardly. I grin at the embarrassed elf, before moving on with the fellowship.

"Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed." Gandalf whispers seriously.

It seemed like forever as we were winding down further and further into the mine when we enter a massive cavern. I look over the edge, and suck in a quiet breath, and wince when it agitates my sore ribs. It is a L-O-N-G way down.

"The wealth of Moria was not in gold… or jewels…" Gandalf said as he moves over to the end and points his staff down into the never ending descent of the cavern. I could hear him mumble a few words before the light at the end of his staff shines brighter, lighting the entire cavern below. "…but Mithril." I look over in awe at the silver veins running through the walls.

"Bilbo had a shirt of Mithril rings that Thorin gave him." Gandalf stated as we started to proceed forward. Bilbo was quiet the hobbit to acquire a shirt of Mithril. It is not a gift commonly given.

"Oh that was a kingly gift." Gimli said as I could see stairs in the distance. I'm glad I don't get tired quickly.

"Yes! I never told him, but its worth was greater than the value of the Shire." Gandalf said.

When we finally reach the stairs, Legolas and I walk in the rear, so if anyone were to fall, we could catch them. Not that I was concerned for the men, they can hold their own. I was more worried about the hobbits and dwarf. They don't strike me as the most balanced of the races.

As though to prove my thoughts, Pippin slips on the slick stone, and nearly falls into Merry, who glares at his friend. With a chuckle, I help Pippin up. "You alright?" I ask with an encouraging grin.

"Yes…thank you Nev." Pippin said. I cock an eyebrow. "Nev?" Pippin nods sheepishly. "Well…Your names a bit of a mouthful…so." I grin at his nervousness. "Don't fret Pippin. You may call me Nev if you wish." I say with one more smile, before turning and continuing the climb. I certainly was smiling a lot with this group.

We ended up coming to a plateau when there were three different paths to take. Gandalf glanced around, looking at the three different paths. "I have no memory of this place."

Surprisingly tired, I plop down on the hard ground as soon as the words leave Gandalf's mouth. My rib has really been bugging me, I give it an experimental poke, and suppress a hiss of pain. It's definitely cracked.

Legolas gives me a look of concern, and makes his way over to me. "Are you well?"

I give a watery smile. "Just fine." I promise. I can tell Legolas doesn't buy it, and he eyes me suspiciously, before walking over to Aragorn.

Sore and tired, I lean heavily against a rock and close my eyes. I only had my eyes closed for a few minutes, when the sound of shuffling rouses me. I open my eyes to revel the four Hobbits settling on all sides of me.

"Sorry if we woke you, its just a bit eerie round here." Sam apologizes, but I wave him off. "Its no problem. I couldn't find sleep here anyway." It was true. I truly did not like theses mines. The walls themselves seemed to whisper of greater times, while the floors littered with the dead told a different tale.

Pippin leans his head against my shoulder. I hum a song the elves taught me, and before long, I've got hobbits sleeping all around me. Unable to move for fear of waking them.

Aragorn chuckles at my predicament, and I glare playfully. "They seem to have taken a shine to you." I chuckle quietly. "I'm as surprised as you are." Aragorn grins lightly, before turning his attention back to his pipe.

Looking at the innocent faces of the sleeping hobbits, I'm glad I came on this journey. I would protect them, no matter the cost. Looking at the rest of the group, I know it's true for them as well.

Calmed by the hobbits rhythmic breathing, I fall into an uneasy sleep.

'Oh! It's this way.' Gandalf calls, shaking me out of a surprisingly sound sleep.

'He's remembered!' Merry exclaimed, next to me, relieved.

'No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here.' Gandalf put his tall hat on. 'When in doubt, Meriodoc Brandybuck, always follow your nose.'

We went on our way, coming to and passing through a small arch, and suddenly the air around us was chillier. I stared above me, searching for a ceiling in the gloom and coming away empty-handed. Pillars stretched in all directions around us. I stare agape at the sight in front of me.

"Behold, the great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf," Gandalf announced. As everyone looked on in awe.

"No that's a eye opener." Sam says quietly, and I can only agree.

Suddenly, Gimli yelped, and he darted through a door. We rushed after him, uneager to have him out of sight.

As we entered the room, the stench of decay grew to its strongest yet. Gimli was kneeling by a tomb, upon which a single shaft of sunlight had fallen, crying and muttering dwarfish words. "Here lies Balin, Son of Fundin, Lord of Moria. He is dead then. It is as I feared." Said Gandalf gravely.

**(AN:The bold italics are dwarvish.)**

"_**Do not despair master dwarf, for death is but another step in the cycle, it is no ending." **_I whisper in Dwarvish to Gimli while resting a calming hand on his shoulder.

Gandalf handed Pippin his hat and his staff and read from a book that one of the skeletons nearby held.

I shudder as Gandalf reads the last account of the dead dwarf. We should leave soon, I did not want to end up like our dead friends here.

"We should not linger here." I whisper urgently to Aragorn, and he nods, clearly he agrees.

Pippin moved towards a skeleton by a well and as he touched it, it fell backwards, dragging with it a bucket and metal chain. The crashing sound could be heard echoing throughout the entire mine. I cringe, while Gandalf spins around.

"Fool of a took!" he bellowed. "Next time throw yourself in and rid us of your stupidity." He muttered angrily, snatching his hat and staff from his hands.

We all wait in a tense silence for a minute, as though expecting the very hand of Sauron to befall us

Suddenly, out of the darkness, a loud resonating drum could be heard. At first, it was just the single beat of the drum, then it quickened, on and on it went. It mimicked the beat of the each member of the fellowship's heart which that now quickened with fear.

Sam eyed Frodo's sword, as it glowed blue.

"Orcs!" cried Legolas, pulling out his bow and I draw my own bow. Hopeing to pick off some of the enemies before it comes to close combat.

Boromir runs to the door, and pulls his head back just in time to avoid being impaled by two arrows.

"Get back stay close to Gandalf!" Aragorn yells to the hobbits, as he runs forward to help Boromir, while Legolas and I grab weapons, and toss them to barricade the door.

A loud roar sounds. "They have a cave troll." Boromir says almost humorously and I groan. Now we have to fight god knows how many Orcs AND a disfigured giant? Delightful.

"Let them come!" Gimli growls. "There is still one Dwarf in Moria, who still draws breath!" At least Balins death will loan Gimli some ferocity in this battle.

The Orcs start to hack holes in the door, and Legolas and I fire arrows through, striking a few Orcs. We continued firing, until with a bang the door is knocked down, and the Orcs flood in like water.

I quickly replace my bow with my sword, and decapitate the nearest Orc. This is my chance to prove my worth in battle, and I would not disappoint.

The movements come easily to me, and the Orcs movements are sloppy. Clearly they expected an easy fight, and now they would pay for that.

The good thing about Orcs is that they are trained poorly. The purpose of Orc's was to simply bury the opponent with numbers, not skill. I stab my sword through an Orc's gut.

I see the fellowship is faring just as well. Merry and Pippin were holding their own and Sam demonstrated great skill with a frying pan.

A hard punch to the face forces me to focus, and I drive my blade into the Orcs stomach. Another Orc runs at me with a crude blade, swinging it at my head. I duck and roll, driving my sword into his stomach, and using my dagger to relive him of his head.

The bodies of the Orcs start to pile up, and the Orcs stop seeing me as an easy target, and behave more cautious in there movements. It doesn't do them any good though as I slice through them, leaving a macabre pattern of black blood, limbs, and bodies on the stone floor.

"Strider!" Frodo calls, causing me to look up. My eyes widen in horror, and I quickly dispatch my Orc, and hurry to get to Frodo.

A huge cave troll has a hold of Frodo, and is dragging him forward, Frodo clung desperately to the bottom of the pillar.

I see Aragorn quickly beheading the Orc he was fighting and rushing to help Frodo, but I am closer. I rush up to one of the trolls huge legs, and drive my sword into the back of his knee. Hopeing to drive it to one knee so I could get a shot at the creatures head.

The troll growls in pain, and tries to smash me with its fist. I make it out of the way only to be kicked into a wall, by its massive foot. The air blasts out of my lungs as I hit the hard stone floor. Dazed I lay there for a second, before climbing to my feet. I whip my head frantically searching for Frodo, and too late I find him….The Cave troll, stabs Frodo with the spear, and he collapses to the ground.

Time seemed to slow for a moment, and all I could think was, 'we have so much farther to go…I swore to protect him…I failed…' Than as quickly as it happened, time swung back with a new ferocity.

Pippin and Merry dived onto the troll's back, stabbing at it. Legolas launched arrows so fast his hands we practically a blur. Boromir slashed through Orcs three at a time, and Gimli swung his axe around him in a wide circle of death. Sam, was the only one not recovered, he looked as if the sun had disappeared, never to be seen again. Aragorn kneeled by Frodo a second longer, before rising with an almost terrifying determination. And I sought out every Orc with a mad bloodlust, who was unfortunate enough to stray in my reach.

But as soon as it had started, it was over. The Troll fell heavily to the ground after having been pierced with Legolas's well trained arrows, and all the Orcs lay dead at our feet. The fellowship all hurried to surround Frodo, but I was a bit more reluctant. I had failed him…and now he was gone…Legolas laid a comforting hand on my shoulder, and I had not the heart to shake it off.

But then a miracle. Frodo coughed, spluttered, and sat up. Relief spread through all our faces. I myself let out a little cry of joy. "You should be dead," Aragorn gasped in wonder. "That spear would have squired a wild boar!"

"I Believe there is more to this outfit, then meets the eye." Gandalf said knowingly, and Frodo moved his shirt aside to show a shirt of glittering mithril. "Mithril!" Gimli gasped in wonder. "You are full of surprises master Baggins." The feeling of relief however, was swept away like a leaf in a river at the sounds of Orc reinforcements.

Gandalf look at us seriously. "Quickly, to the bridge of Khazad-dum." His words echoing with finality, as he leads us out of Balins tomb.

The Orcs and Goblins pour out of every crack, and crevice. They even filtered out of holes in the ceiling. We didn't have a prayer.

They surrounded us, forcing the fellowship to stop, and squeeze into a circle. The Orcs jeer at our obvious fear, and my grip tightens on my sword. If I'm going down, I'm taking as many Orcs with me as I can. Looking at the rest of the fellowship, I know we're on the same page. We all stood still, both sides waiting for the first move…

A fearsome rumble echoes through the mine, accompanied by a eerie red light. The Orc's squeal in terror and flee as though Sauron himself were after them. Gimli laughs at the Orcs cowardice, while I gulp uneasily. No small force would cause the Orcs to flee as they did.

"What is this new devilry?" asked Boromir.

Gandalf lowered his gaze. And without even looking down the hall he answers.

"A Balrog"

**AN: Whew! Shit is about to get real! So, how am I writing all of the characters so far, I'm trying to keep them in cannon, but lets face it LOTR is one of the hardest fandom's to write for. **

**How are you guys liking my OC? I'd really love some feedback on her now that we're getting her character established.**


	13. Loss Of A Friend

**AN: Golum loves fish, Sauron loves power, Arwen loves Aragorn, and I love reviews! Come on guys! Hit that little button.**

**Disclaimer: To no ones great surprise, I own shit.**

Boromir teeters pacariously over the ledge, too late he saw the drop off. I dash forward, wrapping my arm around his waist and pulling him back from the ledge. Boromir gives me a quick nod of thanks, before we continue for the bridge.

We hurry down the stairs to only be faced with another obstacle, a giant gap in the stairs. Before anyone can think, Legolas jumps easily over the gap. "Neviel." He motions to me, and sucking in a breath and sending up a prayer to the Valar, I jump. We are shortly followed by Gandalf, Sam, and Boromir carrying Merry and Pippin.

Aragorn tries to assist Gimli in crossing. "No one tosses a dwarf!" he says, and jumps. He nearly falls of the edge, but Legolas grabs hold of his beard. "Not the beard!" It would have been amusing if not for the flame demon steadily getting closer.

I hear a clank as an arrow hits the ground near the hobbits. I whip my bow around and quickly dispatch the archers, missing but once, but Legolas easily takes care of that.

With a loud crack, a large section on the stairs breaks off, leaving Aragorn and Frodo, stranded. I start to panic, but then another roar, causes some stone to fall from the ceiling, breaking the support Frodo and Aragorn are on.

"Lean forward!" Aragorn commands Frodo while trying to keep steady. Frodo did as he was told, and they started to lean forward. Legolas and Boromir waited for them with open arms and caught them as they hit the other side. "Hurry!" I command, as we turn and started running down the rest of the stairs as the one piece fell to the cave below with a loud crash.

We finally reached level ground, writhed in flame. "Over the bridge!" Gandalf ordered. "Fly!" I turn to see if Gandalf is following, only to see him facing the Balrog. The Balrogs very body was black as coal, writhed in hell fire, with breath as wretched as sulfur. I understand immediately the fear held for this creature, as I quickly hurry over the narrow bridge.

When I reach the other side, I turn to see Gandalf barring the Balrogs way.

"You cannot pass!" I could do nothing but stand horrified.

"Gandalf!" Frodo shouted in alarm.

The hellish creature rose to its full height, emitting more flames in an attempt to intimidate Gandalf. "I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor," Gandalf said and raised his staff. The crystal at the top glowed brighter and made a shield around him. The Balrog raised his own sword made of flame. "The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udûn!" The Balrog brought his sword down on him. I lurch forward in fear, wanting to help Gandalf, only to be held back by the restraining arms of Legolas.

The Balrogs flaming sword shattered on the Shield, and roared in rage. "Go back to the shadow," Gandalf ordered. The Balrog took a step onto the bridge and pulled out a whip made of fire and snapped it. Raising his staff and his sword high above his head Gandalf yelled, "You shall not pass!" then brought them down on the bridge in front of him. The creature took another step, but the bridge fell under its weight and I let out a sigh of relief as the Balrog fell.

Gandalf turns to walk to us, when a fiery whip emerges from the darkness, pulling Gandalf to the edge. A cry escapes my lips at the sight.

Frodo tried to run forward, only to be restrained by Boromir. "Gandalf!" He screams.

I struggle against the arms holding me, when Gandalf cant pull himself over the ledge. He looks at us with serious eyes. "Fly, you fools!" and then…he just let go. Falling into the darkness of Moria.

"No!" Frodo screams. Arrows started to rain down on us, and almost mechanically, I pull out my bow, and shoot while moving with the fellowship towards the door. Rivers of tears fall down my face.

The fresh air and sunlight hit their faces, but we took no happiness from it. A friend had fallen, their would be nothing but grief.

The hobbits collapse to the ground, weeping at the lose of Gandalf, while all the men tried to stay strong, and emotionless. I quickly wipe the tears from my face and approach the hobbits. We could not linger here, and I had to get them moving.

I made a mistake; I started to care for the lives of my companions. This was why I had always traveled alone….I just couldn't take the grief.

I kneel down by Merry, Pippin, and Sam, and take a deep breath. "Merry? Pippin? Sam?" I say feeling my heart break at their expressions. "We-" I am cut off by the hobbits clinging to me, and crying quietly into my cloak. Unsure of what to do, I simply rub their backs in comfort, hopeing for the tears to stop.

Aragorn stood wiping the Orc blood from his blade, a mask of emotionlessness upon his face. "Legolas, Get them up." He calls to the elf. Boromir looks at Aragorn with tears and anger in his eyes. "Give them a moment for pity's sake!"

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs!" Aragorn retorts, leaving little room for argument. He had clearly accepted the role as leader, even if his eyes showed he didn't want it.

I feel torn. Half of me agrees with Boromir, while the other knows that Aragorn is right. Our quest is all that matters now. With a heavy heart, I pull the Hobbits to their feet. Wiping away their tears, and whispering words of comfort, I manage to coax them to move.

I scan the hills for Frodo, and see him steadily walking away from our group. "Frodo!" Aragorn calls out in concern. Frodo turns slowly, and my already aching heart is pulverized into dust as I watch a single tear fall down Frodo's otherwise impassive face.

The walk to Lothlorien is silent and exhausting. My injuries slow my pace. Other than the cracked rib and soreness, I found I had a deep gash running along my shoulder blade, and bleeding fairly heavily. Not wanting to slow the fellowship, I covered my bloodstained tunic with my cloak.

The hobbits march on silently, no longer chatting amongst themselves. Just trudging along with silent tears rolling down their faces.

I myself long for the luxury of crying, but I cannot allow myself the weakness, and I have to remain on guard. I keep my ears pricked, eyes sharp, and my hand on my sword.

As soon as we pass into the realm of Lothlorien, I release the hold on my sword, and notch and arrow, which I keep pointed at the ground…for now

"Stay close young hobbits! They say there's a great sorceress lives in these woods. An elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell…"Gimli mutters, "...and are never seen again" I personally believe there isn't much truth in Gimli's words, but I keep on guard none the less. Its not like I've ever been to Lothlorien….

**(AN: * means telepathy)**

"*Neviel….*" A voice rings in my mind causing me to tense. My eyes widen, and I scan my surroundings, keeping my arrow taunt and ready to pierce any foolish enough to approach.

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked, and I turn to see Frodo has stumbled in his steps with a frightened look.

"Well, here is one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox."

A arrow appears in front of the dwarfs face, causing him to utter a small "Oh.." I instantly whip around and have my arrow pointed at another elf, at the same time he has his pointed at me. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Legolas doing the same.

"The Dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark," An elf, I assume to be the leader, mocks, and Gimli huffs in irritation. I suppress the urge to roll my eyes at the bigotry.

**(AN: Italics are elvish)**

The leader makes a motion to the elves, and they lower their bows. I reluctantly do the same. _"Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion (__Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil_)," The leader says to Legolas, and I cock an eyebrow at Legolas. How did he know this elf?

_"Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien (__Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lórien__),"_ Legolas replied. So this leader Elfs name is Haldir, I raise a speculative brow.

Haldir turned his attention to Aragorn. _" Mae govannen, Aragorn in Dúnedain istannen le ammen. (__Welcome, Aragorn of the Dúnedain, you are known to us__)."_ And Aragorn gives a small bow.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can all understand!" Gimli growls angrily, and I resist the urge to smack him. You would get no where with the Elves if you were rude, and we needed their aid.

Haldir glared at the Dwarf, "We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days."

"And you know what this Dwarf says to that? Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul! (_I spit upon your grave!_)" Gimli spits out, and Haldir bristles. I'm just about to punch Gimli, to shut him up, but Aragorn steps in. Clutching Gimli's shoulder roughly. "That was not so courteous."

Haldir then turns his attention to Frodo, and his eyes widen. "You bring great evil with you," he said, then turned to Aragorn once again, "You can go no further."

Haldir begins to walk away, but Aragorn stops him, and they begin to argue.

_"Boe ammen veriad lîn. Andelu i ven! (We need your protection. The road is fell!)"_

_"Sa farn palan (__This is far enough__),"_ Haldir replied.

_"Merin le telim (I wish we may come with you)."_

_"Amin hiraetha (I'm sorry)."_

Growing tired of the argument, I march towards the elf leader. The elf raises an eyebrow at my approach, and I give a small bow.

"_Surely the wise elves of Lorien, would not allow the evil they have spent ages fighting against to fall into the enemies clutches so easily?" _I ask calmly, and face free of emotion, purely diplomatic. Haldir however looks taken aback.

"_What would you know of such matters?" _He asks in a slightly irritated voice, and I suppress the urge to smirk. _"I know many things, master elf. And have seen much. It is wise to take my advice." _Haldir looks at me for a long moment, suspicion in his eyes. Before approaching the rest of the fellowship.

"You will follow me."

**AN: I hope I didn't destroy anything. It is so hard to write for this fandom! And even harder to write a decent OC for it! **

**So is Neveil becoming a Mary-Sue? How do you guys like her? And would you like me to create a small romance? Nothing major. I wont have them making out or anything, it would be very subtle. **


	14. Forgiven My Mistakes

The fellowship trudges dutifully up the stairs of Lorien, to come to a stop in a well lit, beautiful, room. If it were not for the weight of grief in my heart, I might stop to take in the legendary beauty of Lorien. But now it all shines grey, and bleak. Gandalf should be here with us…I quickly shove the grief off of my face, as the Lord and Lady of Lorien descended to us. The light in the room brightened considerably.

Lord Celeborn was the first to speak, "The Enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Eight there are here, yet nine there were, set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar."

The fellowship remained silent and our expressions filled with grief.

"He has fallen into shadow," Lady Galadriel said, breaking the silence.

Legolas confirmed it, "He was taken by both Shadow and Flame- a Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria."

The lady looked down among the fellowship kindly. "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace." Frodo for some reason had a startled look as she said this, but I shove it off as little more than weariness.

Exhausted, I drop down onto the mat place in the camp the elves prepared for us. Not remembering my shoulder, I drop my cloak, revealing my bloody shoulder.

A warm hand touches my injured shoulder gently. "You're injured." I almost jump out of my skin when I hear Boromir's voice. He is the last person I would expect to care if I was injured. I always imagined him shoving me off a cliff should I stray to close to the edge.

Boromir looks at me for a calculating second. "May I?" he asks, motioning for my shoulder. Still shocked, I nod mutely, pushing my shirt off my injured shoulder.

Boromir gives my shoulder a quick look. "Its deep, so it will need to be stitched." He says, pulling out a needle and setting to work on my shoulder. I bite my lip, and block out the pain.

"You were quite skilled in Moria." He says while tying off the wound. Shocked, I fix him with my gaze. "I never expected to hear a kind word from you. Let alone a compliment!" I say incredulously, and Boromir looks slightly ashamed.

"I misjudged you. I should not have acted as I have. Can you forgive me?" He asks hanging his head slightly. I sigh and take his hand. "I can easily forgive you. But if you do it again, I'll shove you off the first cliff we come across." Boromir laughs as heartily as one can in our situation, and smiles lightly at me. I extend my hand.

"Friends?" I ask, and Boromir smiles, taking my hand. "Friends."

Boromir walks back to the rest of the group, and I lean back against the tree.

The song of the elves floats through the air, and the Fellowship falls silent for a moment as though to absorb the words into their troubled souls.

"A lament to Gandalf." Legolas muses as he looks at the branches above. Pippin looks up at the elf curiously. "What are they saying?"

"I have not the heart to tell you." The elf says quietly, still listening intently to the song of his kin.

"I bet they don't mention his fireworks." Sam mutters while folding a blanket. A look of resolve comes across the hobbits features, and he hops t his feet.

"The finest rockets ever seen: they burst in stars of blue and green, or after thunder golden showers came falling like a rain of flowers." He sings before taking his seat again. "No that's not right." He mutters.

I smile softly at the hobbit. "I thought it was lovely Sam, truly fitting." Sam blushes softly at the praise before busying himself with his blanket again.

I sit for a while doing nothing, simply absorbing the song of the elves.

I wish I knew the wizard better, but I was not one for mourning. I have know death for too long to linger on the ends of those I had the honor of calling my friends. I chose instead to only remember the times spent before, and that would be how I remembered Gandalf.

No longer wishing to sit in the solemn atmosphere, I attach my bow to my back, and walk into the surrounding forest.

I walk amongst the ancient trees, allowing my fingers to graze the trees as I pass. A cool wind blows my silver hair around my face, and I close my eyes reveling in the sensation. How often I take for granted the cool air, the smell of earth, the sound of trees. Very rarely do I simply get to absorb the aura of the forest.

I tuck my silver hair behind my ear just as a creak from the branches above reaches my ear. I tense and peer up into the branches out of the corner of my eye. A flash of gold flashes across the darkness of the branches and I grin.

Legolas.

"You can come out mellon nin." I call with a grin.

Legolas descends from the tree with a sheepish look on his face, and he rubs the back of his neck. I chuckle.

"Do you not trust I'd be able to handle a small walk away from your ever watchful gaze?" I tease, and Legolas blushes, and frantically shakes his head.

"No!...I just was…Curious?" He stutters out, and I laugh at seeing the regal elf so flabbergasted.

The elf looks at me surprised at seeing me laughing, before chuckling himself. Instantly my smile falls. Is it really so surprising for me to laugh?

The elfs eyes widen upon seeing my stony face. "I did not mean to laugh." He apologizes stiffly, and I sigh waving a hand dismissively.

"Do not apologize, I realize I am a callous soul. And I should have anticipated your surprise at me showing my emotions so unhindered." I mutter in my usual emotionless drawl, and Legolas takes a step forward so that he is but a foot from me.

"Do not think of yourself so harshly." He sooths. "We all have flaws, I just wish you would be more open to m-….us" I raise an eyebrow. Was he about to say me? Why would he want me to be more open to specifically hi-….Oh.

It made so much sense now….His constant concern, the way his face fell when I called him friend….He wanted more….

Impossible. It wouldn't work anymore than the love between a fish and a bird or the Sun and Moon, it just wasn't possible for them to be together.

Although…My heart warms at the possibility of the idea. Legolas and I….

I shake my head. No…It couldn't happen.

"Legolas…" I begin hesitantly, silently dreading what he might say. "Was there…something you wished to say to me?"

Legolas's brow furrows for a moment in deep thought. For a fleeting moment he reminds me of a statue in deep contemplation for all the movement that he's making. I wonder for a moment if he heard me?

Legolas surprises me by suddenly darting to my side and clasping my hands in his, fixing me under his infinite stare.

"Neviel..." He whispers, and I stare up into his eyes helplessly. "…I have never been one to meddle in the issues of love. Nor have I ever looked at any maiden for more than a polite nod of the head, but you…." Legolas's hand strokes my cheek. "I see you for longer than a fleeting gaze. Even when I close my eyes you walk in my dreams. I see only you." He whispers passionately.

I stand shock still. My fears and hopes had been confirmed at the same exact time in a whirlwind of emotion. And while the soul sang with joy, and my heart felt as though it would burst in warmth, my mind was much more bitter…But I saw him too…..

"Legolas, I don't think now is the time for such things. Now is the time for mourning." I say, my throat feeling tight at the memory of the gray wizard.

"That is exactly why I chose to tell you." He says his eyes smoldering. "I realize how so very quickly our journey can end and I do not wish to waste it in indisision."

"Legolas…." I sigh, looking dejectedly up at the moon. "Can the sun love the moon?"

Legolas gives me a confused look at the question, but answers none the less. "I see no reason it can't." He replies and I shake my head.

"They can't love each other because they are opposites, and the distance between them is too great." Legolas looks at me intently as I look at the glowing moon.

"Please Neveil….at least consider it." He begs, and I cringe mentally at the slight desperation seeping into his eyes. How can I possibly refuse when even my own heart begs for it?

Finally I nod. "Very well, I shall…consider it." I whisper. Legolas's face fills with a smile so bright it would put the Valar's light to shame.

Gingerly, he brings my hand to his lips, and kisses it lightly. "Until your decision then." And with that, he disappears into the night.

Once he is gone, I touch the spot on my hand he kissed and smile.

'Yes, Until then.'

**AN: Is anyone OOC? And am I making Neveil too sueish? Let me know! **


	15. End Part One

**AN: Well its been a while huh? Oh well. So heres the end to part one of Spirits Never Die. No this isn't the end of the story, I'll be uploading part two to this story within a few days, I just want to decide what direction I want to take this story in. Lots of thxs to my awesome reviewers! **

_I hate the ending myself, but it started with an alright scene. – MCR: Disenchanted_

I walk aimlessly through the forest, I'm too wrapped up in my encounter with Legolas. That's why I'm so surprised when Lady Galadriel is suddenly before me.

I offer a respectable bow. "My Lady." I say politely, and Galadriel beckons me closer with a wave of her pale hand.

"Follow me." She says simply, and begins to walk deeper into the forest, curious, I follow.

Lady Galadriel's steps fall soundlessly onto the earth of Lorien. Like a fair phantom gliding amongst the trees. Her pale dress unobstructed by the touch of the forest floor. I long for her grace.

She leads me to a clearing where a stone pedestal stands, and a small spring. Galadriel picks up a simple silver pitcher, and pours some water into a large saucer in the center of the pedestal.

"Look into the mirror." She commands in her chilling voice, and I eye her as I step up to the mirror.

At first I see nothing but my own reflection, but suddenly my reflection changes.

My skin becomes a grayish shade of sickness and my lips become black and cracked, my eyes become bright as blood, and my silver hair becomes bright and long. Black armor shrouds my body and I watch in horror as I slice through my allies, their blood platters onto my face as I continue my massacre with an emotionless expression.

The scene then changes to one of a battlefield won in our victory, only I am among the dead. I can see the broken tower of Sauron in the distance.

The final scene is of me smiling and talking amongst the fellowship, and a pale hand is wrapped around my own….A tear disrupts the water and the vision ends, snapping me back to reality.

"I have seen what you saw." Galadriel whispers and I hastily wipe away my remaining tears.

"You have seen what should happen if you should fall to your dark heritage, and two outcomes should your quest succeed." She approaches me from around the mirror, and I step back a bit warily.

"Yes." She nods as though she can see my mind. "I know you are Sauron's Heir, I know your true name is Lamia of Mordor." My eyes widen in fear as I consider what to do. I doubt I can silence her with threats…

"_You would be correct in that assumption." _Her voice echoes in my mind, and my shoulders slump in defeat.

"What do you want of me?" I beg and a small smile graces her lips.

"I ask nothing of you, Neveil. I simply ask you release your fears of the past, for you must look to the future.

A deep sigh escapes me. "That is easier said than done, my lady." I whisper and she nods.

"Yes, but that is what I ask, Neveil heir of the black lands." I wince at the title but nod.

But unbenost to them, another has heard their conversation…..

As soon as I walk into camp Frodo approaches me.

"Why have you lied to us?" Frodo demands, betrayal and anger in his eyes. I look at him in confusion and a knot forms in my stomach.

"I have no-"

"Don't lie! I heard you talking with Lady Galadriel." He shouts, gaining the whole of the fellowships attention. My heart plummets into my stomach as my secret is about to be reveled. I will become a traitor in their eyes…

"Mr Frodo?" Sam asks with a worried expression, but Frodo continues.

"Why don't you tell them your real name? Why don't you tell them who you really are?"

I close my eyes and shake my head. Trying desperately to hold in my sorrow.

"Very well, if you do not tell them, than I will." He says looking seriously at the confused fellowship members.

"Her real name is Lamia, and she is of the Dark Lords line, She has lied to us since Rivendell. I heard her speaking of it with Lady Galadriel." Frodo accuses, and my eyes become glassy with unshed tears.

The forest itself seems to fall silent from Frodo's announcement. The fellowship all stands still, absorbing this information as various emotions flash across their eyes.

"Is this true?" Aragorn asks, conflict reigning supreme on his face, and I limply nod my head. My gaze flits to Legolas for a single moment but when he sees my gaze, he averts his eyes. In that moment I feel my heart become incased in ice.

I was stupid to think someone as pure as Legolas could care for something so tainted. Love between us would be more impossible than love between moon and sun.

The moon was cold, surrounded in the dark, while the sun was bright and giving life. Even if they did love each other, they were rooted to where they stood. It just couldn't happen.

"He created me, but I was taken only a few days after from him and raised by the elves." I whisper. "I never lied."

Boromir's face fills with anger and he shakes his head angrily. "You lied the entire time!" He shouts, and I flinch before looking down at my feet.

"I don't think we can trust you any longer." Legolas whispers, but his voice is steady. I look around me at the various faces of my friends.

Each one holds a look of either sadness anger of conflict, but I can tell that they all silently agree with the Elfs words.

Various emotions flit through me; Betrayal, sadness anger, and finally acceptance. I was foolish to believe things could end any other way than this…..

Soundlessly I nod, and I place my pack onto my back, I walk over to Aragorn.

"Lead them well. And do not carry the sins of the past." I whisper, a double meaning in my words, and I see pain flash across Aragorn's eyes, for he knew as well as any that he could only judge me as harshly as he was willing to judge himself.

I kneel before the hobbits next who are diligently studying their feet. "Sometimes the smallest of us, are the strongest." I whisper, and I see a few tears fall down their faces as I move onto Gimli.

Gimli simply leans on his ax, and glares at the ground while I speak. _**"Try to go easy on the elf."**_ I whisper in dwarvish, and I see a brief grin as I approach Boromir.

He openly glares at me in contempt, and I truly cannot find it within myself to blame him.

"I have always admired you and your strength, and I pray you survive this quest, and bring peace to your people." Boromir's face softens, and I approach the elf.

He seems to look right through me as I speak. His face hard, and eyes cold. "There is your answer. You see, the sun and moon will always be separated, and no matter who wills it they cannot reach each other." Legolas's eyes close and he turns his head from mine. I painfully walk away and approach the ring barer.

Frodo's face doesn't hold anger, only weariness, and I feel my heart soften. I could never hate him, for who could hate so pure a soul.

"You still have my allegiance little one, even if you won't have it. I would have followed you anywhere you asked me to go, even into the very fires of Mordor." An with that I walk out of the clearing, disappearing once again into the night, and only then do I allow the tears to fall.

**~End Part One~**

**AN: The ending felt kind of cheesy to me, did anyone else get that? Hopefully it was okay. So anyway don't freak out, I'll be updating soon. **


	16. Where Is A Beginning If Not An End

**AN: I feel like this story has officially become cliché. Oh well, whatever floats your boat I guess and I supposes there wouldn't be clichés if they weren't popular to begin with. **

_Said I'd see you soon, but that was, oh maybe a year ago… - Skyler grey: Words_

I can't say why I still cared enough about the fate of this world that I was now going out of my way to speak with the king of Rohan about the Urak problem. The world has done little more than hate me and toss me aside as though I was Sauron himself, well his blood did run through my veins…but still.

I suppose it was more for the fact I still held enough loyalty to the free peoples that I didn't relish in their destruction. That is the only explanation I can think of for why when I say the burt remnats of homes and bodys of both Uraks and men alike I didn't just turn my back and go my merry way.

"I cannot allow you before the king so armed, my lady." The guard mumbles begrudgingly in a rehearsed manner knocking me out of my thoughts and I cock a brow.

"As you will." I reply somewhat reluctantly and enter the process of disarming myself.

First I toss my bow and quiver into the guard's hands before bulling the two daggers from my boots. The guard points to my sword and with a sigh I hand him the only true companion I have ever had in my long life.

The guard holds the load well and nods for me to enter the Golden Hall. The large wooden doors shut with a loud creek behind me, and I cannot help but feel as though I was caged in.

I blink at my grim surroundings. The once Golden Hall seems to have been drained of all its light for which it was named. The fire in the center of the room is little more than embers and dust coats my surroundings, and lingering always in the shadows are the shady faces of corrupted men watching me closely.

It is as if life has ceased in the once merry hall and everyone is mourning for their missing light…

I slowly approach the kings thrown only to find a decrepit husk seated in his place. His face is gaunt and worn as though it had seen far too many days and not nearly enough light. His hair is wild and white and his eyes vacant. I suppress a shudder at his empty gaze watching me approach.

I do not notice the grimy man seated to his right until he speaks.

"What woman approaches the King?" He demands, rising from his seat and fixing me with a beady stare. Regard him carefully, neither willing to antagonize him or befriend him.

Always the diplomat I suppose…

"One that seeks his aid." I answer truthfully, and the grimy man glares. "Danger festers at Rohan's borders, and war waits at its doorstep. Uraks are burning villages and slaying all who stumble across their path, you mus-"

"Those are lies." The grimy man spits, kneeling before the king. "Rohan is safe."

Rage boils in my blood at his blatant denial of the truth and his twisted manipulation of the king. I clench my fists and let out a breath to calm myself, I have not lived though all that I have to lose my temper to such a lesser man.

"I have failed to protect once, I will not fail again." I whisper, remembering my banishment from the Fellowship and my inability to aid even them due to my blood. I lock gazes with the grimy man and my shoulders set in determination.

"If you will not take up this cup, I will find another who will." At these words the man smiles at something over my shoulder, and I am secured by two thugs.

"What insolence you have, woman to demand the allegiances of those much greater than yourself. I will not have it here." He mocks me as he approaches and the tenuous hold I have on my roiling emotions snap.

"I came in friendship and here you restrain me!" I spit in rage, struggling against the men's grip. The grimy man simply smirks before waving at my captors.

"Lock her in some dark place in the dungeons; I have no use for her." He orders turning his back to me.

I stomp hard on one of the men's feet who is restraining me, and when he releases my arm in pain I slam my elbow into his nose causing him to fall back. The other hurriedly tries to restrain me, but I latch onto his arm and flip him over my shoulder, slamming his back into the stone floor.

Finally the other guards in the room seem to snap to their sense and rush at me, all the while with the snakeish man yelling for me to be restrained.

I fought hard, but I was at a disadvantage for not wanting to harm the guards for only following orders. Eventually the fight came to a close with seven injured guards and me with a dagger in the gut courtesy of a much younger and frightened guard. I was promptly tossed into the damp dungeons under the Golden Hall with a heavily bleeding wound.

The sad thing is that I have had worse days….

**Three Days In The Dungeon.**

I lean up against the damp stone wall of my cell, fever burning my skin.

I had done my best to treat the stab wound to my stomach, but the damp and dirty dungeon wasn't exactly ideal for wound treatment, so now the injury was infected. The thing was dreadful to look at, the infection causing a black spiderweb-like pattern around the black oozing wound.

It didn't help that I has allotted no food or water for the course of my imprisonment. The hunger gnawed into me with a vengeance and the thirst was ten times worse…

It was driving me mad to be so vulnerable. The only thing I hated more was asking for help, and I proberly would have to do that should I ever be freed.

Oh, Valar….Why are you so intent on my suffering…

**Five Days In The Dungeon.**

I miss the light; I am so tiered of sitting in darkness with nothing but the pain of my festering wound and fever to keep me company.

It so amazing how after the life I have lived, after the countless battles I fought, that I am destine to die forgotten in a dungeon.

Grima came down a day ago; he asked me what my role was in this war. Of course the only thing I gave him as an answer was me spitting in his face. He surprised me by not striking out, he simply glared at me in contempt and walked out.

Looking back on my life I can't say I have many regrets to share. I lived my life as well as I possibly could with the little I had. I never gave into the evil that was entwined with my soul and I spent every moment I could fighting against forces that in a different life would have been my allies.

My thoughts drift to those of the fellowship, of regrets over our parting. I wonder how they would react to news of my death should word ever reach their ears. Would they feel grief at the end of one who they once called an ally, or would they see it as justice of one who shouldn't have existed in the first place.

My eyes fall closed as my breathing slows, the last thing I am aware of is a shout outside my cell door…..

**AN: Reviews help me update sooner. **


	17. Wherever My Memory Leads

**AN: Well I'm a bit sad. Out of the many people who read this story only one person reviewed and that was only to ask for an update. Is my story dull or something? If so I wouldn't mind some pointers. I promise it will definitely get more tense and dramatic in a good way down the line. **

**Any-who… This chapter is mainly focusing on where Neveil's mind takes her in her unconscious and delirious state. It's going to be a brief glimpse at her past before the fellowship so sorry to anyone who was hoping for some sort of Legolas thing. **

**And FYI I update based on the number and/or the length of reviews I get. So keep um coming! **

"The wound should heal with time, though it was in poor condition…"

"Will she live?"

"…Only time will tell…"

Words and sounds slip through the black expanse of my dreams and jumble together in a wide array of sounds. I am not aware of time or its passing, and I have only the numbing pain of memory as a companion…..

_~~~My adoptive mother looks down at me with piteous eyes. My 10 year old frame barely reaching her hip as I cry into her fine dress. _

"_The other children ignore me mother! And when they do not they call me an outsider and use my ears as proof because they are not pointed like theirs!" I cry into her gown and my adoptive mother pats my head._

"_They are wrong to laugh but their words are true, you are an outsider." She says in her sweet voice as though these words were to calm me.~~~ _Those words have always haunted me….

"Any change?"

"None. She is dead to the world, mellon nin."

"Were we wrong to shun her?"

"…I do not know."

My dreams take me back, to darker times. I was a young woman, still naïve and hopeful, oblivious to my dark heritage still.

_~~~I play with my hair absently, swinging my legs from my seat on a large tree root. I had grown proud of my silver hair. I had grown it to my waist and adored its smooth straight texture. I often received compliments and jealous glances._

_Less than and hour later I was weeping over the silver strands so cruelly cut from around my shoulders. _

"_Abominations shouldn't have beautiful hair." Eway had laughed, twirling her dagger around her finger as I looked in horror at my hair on the ground. I didn't understand how someone I called my friend and entrusted all my fears and dreams to could be so cruel…~~~_

I remember how my life in that little community of Elves began to change. I was not permitted to court with the Elven males, nor follow the feminine pursuits of dance and song. Instead I was thrown into a backbreaking regiment of constant training. Hunting, archery, sword fighting, healing, strength training, stealth, every day from sun up to sun down.

_~~~"Run faster! An Orc would catch you in an instant at that pace!" Malwen had shouted as sweat poured down my brow and I thought my lungs would burst from exertion._

"_Don't try to block me! Use your lighter weight to move around my attacks!" He shouted as his sword slammed into mine again and again. _

_Despite his shouting though, at least he cared for me…At least he didn't want me to die…~~~_

I remember the day I was cast out, the day my world turned into dust and was lost to the wind….

_~~~~My adoptive mother places a sword in my hands and I move to thank her but and struck silent by her cold look._

"_It is time for you to leave." She says coldly, only a hint of emotion betrayed in her voice. I feel my eyes grow watery._

"_Why mother? Why are you casting me out?" I ask teary eyed and she sighs, settling herself into a chair._

"_As you know I am not your mother, you never had one. You were created through dark magic, you were not born. Your creator…is Sauron…"~~~_

I never ran so quickly in my life. As soon as she told me my origins I grabbed my pack and weapons and ran as quickly as I could, I didn't stop until I was hopelessly lost and I had no hope of ever finding my false home again. Just as I wanted it to be.

Though the part that hurt me the most was not the truth of my origins but that of all the people that made up the place I called home, not one of them tried to stop me.

My life after that became a blur of black Orc's blood and battle. I lived only to destroy all Sauron made. I threw myself into battles needlessly, almost praying for death…but I always came out the victor.

I shunned away contact with others unless it was on the field of battle. Men and elf alike it didn't matter to me. I neither loved them or hated them. True I would fight for and with them but I was always gone before the last body had the chance to hit the ground and all I became was a tale that would be told for a while and then forgotten.

I remember every creature I slew in the name of my own perverted sense of justice. I remember the patterns their blood would make on a thousand different surfaces in a thousand different seasons. I remember the first innocent that died, however inadvertently by my hand. But most of all I remember how the worlds shape changed while the place itself remained utterly still.

I remember where things went out of control. I questioned how it came to this.

And I wonder if things will ever change.


	18. I Didn't Think About It

**Sin- Thx so much for the review! When I first started this story I had it planed from the start that if there was going to be a romance that it was going to happen supper slowly. I have read WAY to many stories where characters are declaring their love really early and at the most inappropriate times. I plan on making Neveil be a bit angry towards the Fellowship, but not soo much since, let's face it. Neveil is really down on herself. PS, I have been juggling the Eomer idea in my head, but it's not likely since love triangles are annoying. (But he is hot though isn't he? LOL)**

**S.E- Thx! I'm trying to make this story as original as I can. (Well, as original as a 10th walker Legomance can be. LOL) **

**AN: Okay, so Neveil is awake in this chapter and she is ready to kick some elf butt! Just kidding! That comes later. Just remember to review guys. I'm kind of depressed by how few reviews this thing gets. Just remember the more reviews the more chapters I'll post. **

_I'm only human, I've got a skeleton in me. But I'm not the villain, despite what your always preaching. Call me a traitor, I'm just collecting your victims. There getting stronger, I hear them calling. _

_Awaken_

My eyes snap open and I drag in a painful breath, I blink several times from the bright light hurting my tiered eyes.

Looking around the room I find I am in one of the rooms of the Golden Hall, a window to the right of my bed filters in the early morning light, and to my left is a table littered with bloody bandages and a basin of rusty bloody water. I suppose that explains the stiffness in my midsection, they must have bandaged my wound….

"Neveil?" My head snaps to the voice causing a bit of strain in my neck but I don't care.

Because sitting in the chair next to my bed is no other than Legolas.

A million different emotions flash through me though I mostly feel anger and sorrow. The Elf's eyes are cold and indifferent as he looks at me, and I feel a pang of both shame and anger. Though what did I expect? Him to embrace me warmly and tell me how wrong they all were and that he would do anything to make it right. Yes, that seemed very likely, I thought dryly.

I fall quickly into my usual cold indifference, making my face an expression of what one would normally see on a politician. I nod in greeting, not wishing to speak to him.

"I trust you are feeling better?" He asks, his voice and face holding neutral coolness and I respond with another nod. This seems to irritate him since it causes him to sigh.

"Would you say something, please?" He asks with a bit of agitation, the cold mask cracking to show a bit of anger. I quickly avert my gaze and glare down at the sheets covering me. I wonder how much gauze they used. My midsection did feel a bit stiff.

"What would you have me say?" I now ask with barely restrained agitation. Why was he even speaking to me? The last time we say each other he behaved as though he wanted the earth to open up and swallow me whole. Hell, he probably would have pushed me in.

"You could start by telling me how you came to be in the dungeons." He says leaning back in his chair tiredly, and I note the tiered look on the elf's face. He looks as though he has run through the Morgal Vale…without shoes.

I shrug, ignoring the stab of pain it causes. "I wasn't just going to sit back and do nothing after our…last meeting." I say the last part quickly, not really wanting to discusse that fatefull evening with the likes of him. To think I had even considered a relationship with him. At least the truth came out before that point. "I saw the Uraks that roamed through Rohan and decided to seek out King Theoden. A battle from both sides is never favorable, I had hoped with the King's aid to Sauruman's forces enough so the Fellowship could pass through unnoticed and with little resistance. Unfortunately a snake had poisoned the Kings ear and did not care to hear my reasoning." I finish with a growl at the memory of that snake Grima. If I ever did get my hands on him he would be even less of a man that he was before….

"You no longer have to worry about Grima, Gandalf was able to revive the king and Grima was banished." My head immediately snaps up.

"Did you say Gandalf!" I nearly shout, and wince when it agitates my stitches. Legolas looks at me blankly before nodding and filling me in on all I missed.

He told me how after they left Lorien they were attacked by Uraks and Frodo and Sam went there own way. I felt my eyes grow watery when he told me of how Boromir was killed by a barrage of arrows and Merry and Pippin were carried off. He told me how then they tracked the Uraks for days and running into the Riders of Rohan. How they nearly lost hope for the Hobbits when they found the massacre left behind. How they ran through Fangorn and finally finding Gandalf, and being told that the Hobbits were safe. They then came here and freed the King from Saruman, and I from the dungeons.

"Oh, I nearly forgot." Legolas reaches into his pack and pulls out a necklace. It is a pure white ball about the size of a marble held to the chain by silver vines; it seems to glow palely in his hand. I look at him quizzically as he places it in my hand. It did not escape my notice how the gem seemed to darken in my own hand.

"Lady Galadriel didn't see fit to leve you without a gift; she said she knew we would see each other again." He trailed off his eyes distant and I nod and fasten the chain around my neck.

We sit in silence then, and I gaze out at the blue sky through my window.

So much had changed. Frodo and Sam were off on their own, Boromir was dead –I swallow hard at the thought- and Gandalf was alive. I felt a great deal of grief at Boromir's death. I wonder how the people of his city would take the news of the tragic hero's death…...

"So, what are you going to do now?" I ask breaking the silence and Legolas simply sighs.

"I really don't know…."

Despite the protests of the servants and such caring for me, I wrestled on my clothing and went off aiming to leave as soon as possible after speaking with the King and Gandalf. The king because I felt I should at least thank him for tending to me, and Gandalf because….well because I missed him. The rest of the fellowship and I may be on poor terms but I had no such qualms about Gandalf.

I got lucky and found both in the main hall along with the rest of the fellowship. They were in heated discussion over the future of Rohan and its people in the impending war. Not particularly wanting to interject myself I hung back in the shadow of one of the many pillars.

"-I will not bring more war upon my people." The king says with conviction and I notice he has regained his once lost vitality. His skin and hair has regained its color, and his step holds strength once more. He is truly what I would imagine a king to appear. A troubled king, but a king none the less.

"Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not." Aragorn cuts in, and the king glares at him. Even though I wasn't on good terms with any of the Fellowship I was inclined to agree with Aragorn. There was no way for Rohan to keep out of the coming war. Sauron and Saurman aimed to divide and conquer the kingdoms of men. Each weakening their respective opponents until the final blow could be dealt. I grimace as I realize that I would be doing the same thing If I was on the opposing side of this war.

"The last I checked, Theoden, not Aragorn was king of Rohan." He says and I bristle slightly. Aragorn was simply giving his opinion; he did not deserve to be berated. A wise king welcomes the counsel of all. Even if he himself did not agree.

The tension breaks though when Gimli burps and beer runs down his beard.

"So what is the king's decision?" Gandalf asks and I grin at the sight of him. This white wizard barely resembled the gray friend I had traveled with, but it mattered little to me as he was once more alive. White robes or grey he was still the one to know of my dark beginnings and call me friend.

"We make for Helms Deep. It has protected us before." The king finally declares and the kings aid nods at this and goes to inform the people. I take this opportunity to approach.

"My Lord?" I ask and Theoden turns around with an annoyed look that immediately changes to surprise when he sees me.

"What is it that you need?" He asks, "You should not yet be out of bed with your injuries." I want to blanch at the concern; I have never done well with receiving concern. It made me feel weak and burdensome.

"My wounds are well enough my lord. I have simply come to thank you for treating my injuries before I take my leave." The king immediately seems surprised by this.

"If that is what you wish I cannot hold you, but there is no need to thank me since I was the cause of your injuries in the first place." He says his eyes darkening in regret. I'm already shaking my head before he has finished.

"We all have weakness my lord. It is what we do to overcome it that makes us who we are. I do not hold you to any blame." I say, hoping to somewhat console the man. He had already been though so much. His kingdom was at war, his son was dead, and his advisor betrayed him. He seemed a man plagued by enough troubles least I add my own.

The king's eyes still hold sorrow but he nods. And with that I give a small bow before turning toward the door, completely ignoring the gazes of the fellowship as I push open the doors into the open air.

I stand on the stairs watching the common peoples gathering their few belongings in a hurried and flustered manner. I cannot help the stab of rare pity I feel for them. I wish I could ensure their safety, as they have already suffered far too much….

"You know, I was quite surprised to hear of your parting with the fellowship…"

I spin around to face the wizard and look at him with confusion in my eyes.

"I never took you as one to back down easily." And I feel anger rise in me at his words, my hands balling into fists at my sides.

"What else could I possibly do Gandalf?" I ask exasperated, the weight of the past weeks pressing down on me. "I served the Fellowship with all I had and they turned their backs to me. I came here to request aid and I was locked away." I rub my eyes, feeling as though I would get a headache.

"My help is clearly not wanted." I grumble but Gandalf shakes his head at this.

"Oh no my dear. You are certainly wanted." And with that cryptic remark, he walks back into the Golden Hall. Why does everything in my life have to be so damm cryptic?

To hell with it. I march back into the Golden Hall and up to the King. I bend on my knee in a sort of bow. "My lord, I wish to offer you my services in the battles that are surly to come." I find it amusing how his eyes look like they are about to pop out of their sockets. When he finally regains his wits he answers.

"I have never known a battle field to be the place of a woman-"

"Then you have not known me." I interrupt, and instead of looking angered by my interruption he seems amused.

"Gandalf was not lying when he said you had fire in your veins. I will not deny your request nor will I accept it. You may fight in the battles you choose; I have neither power nor rights to command you. Live or die as you see fit." I nod at this. I am pleased by his words greatly. Perhaps men were not as bigoted as I once thought.

"That is acceptable." I bow slightly. "My lord."


	19. Apologies And Horse's

**C.**** – I suppose Neveil was a bit of a "dragon lady" in the last chapter. I wanted Neveil to be a bit more emotional over the way the Fellowship had treated her since I was feeling that I had portrayed her a bit to emotionlessly. I want it clear that she does have emotions and feelings and isn't afraid to show them at times. **

**Cretha Loesing – I am so glad that someone else agrees! When I first started this story I kept telling myself to portray Boromir to a T. He had been raised knowing that woman were precious and meant to be protected. I had him be a bit rude to Neveil because she challenged that norm and it upset him. It made him fear that the world was becoming so dangerous that war would no longer be the place of men. There is a lot of both good and bad fan fiction out there where Boromir is portrayed as a sexist, perverted, violent, murderous, crude, cowardly man and that is simply not the case. He was always meant to be the tragic hero of the story. **

**MissShortieBrown – Why thank you! I'm glad you think she's spunky, too many OC's in my opinion are too over emotional or weepy for my tastes and I'm glad that you think she is neither of those things. I am planning on making the fellowship remorseful over their treatment towards Neveil. But you'll just have to read to see! **

**Okay this is an angsty chapter. I'm going to have the each member of the Fellowship approach Neveil one at a time. I'm doing this because Neveil feels differently about each member of the fellowship so her reactions will be different with each person. I'm sorry to say for those of you that are hopeing for Neveil to tear each of the Fellowship members a new one, that it isn't going to happen. Neveil is just too down on herself and logical for that, but that doesn't mean she wont give them a bit of a hard time. **

"A woman you say. With silver hair?" Saurman demanded of the man Grima as he held a cloth to his bleeding nose. Grima had just finished recounting his tale of how Gandalf had apparently returned from death and he along with a ranger, an Elf and Dwarf had successfully taken back control of Rohan.

To say Sauruman was angry would be an understatement and the wizard would have saw Grima fit to vent such rage by perhaps reducing him to a burning pile of meat with a well placed fire spell if the man still did not have useful information. Apparently the Grimy man had forgotten to mention that a woman with stark silver hair in the garb of a man had entered the Golden Hall some time before the Fellowship trying to garner Theoden's support against the wizard's army, not knowing the king had been under Saurmans control.

Grima nodded quickly pulling the bloody rag away from his face so he could speak freely. "Yes, a wild woman if I had ever seen one. Her hair was shorn short and she spoke quiet freely." He muttered bitterly, grimacing at how it seemed that woman was harbinger of the his and the wizards lose of control over Rohan. Saruman nodded pulling out a dusty tome and fingering though its pages while Grima continued to describe the woman.

"She had brown eyes, very dark in color and she carried a strange sword." Saruman paused for a moment in his reading before continuing once more and Grima wishing to gain favor in the wizards eyes hurriedly continued.

"It was long and finely curved and garnished with a strange writing in the metal of the blade." As Grima finished speaking Saruman found, as if by fate, the page he was seeking. On the page was an illustration of a child with stark silver hair and brown eyes, the child was surrounded by fire and in her hands was the sword of Grimas description. A dark sinister smile appeared on the Wizards lips as he read on.

"So," He said in an almost happy sounding voice. "Lamia still lives."

I stare at the horses in the stable with wide eyes. Theoden had granted me a horse for the journey to Helms Deep and didn't wait to hear that horses would sooner run of a cliff than allow me on their backs.

"These three are available." The stable boy points out the horses at the end.

"The dark brown one with the white star is named Irileth, and the white one with the black legs is Pavo."

"What about the black one with the white snout?" I point out the last horse, and the stable boy immediately shakes his head.

"You'll not want that one my lady. She's a wild one that's just been brought in. Wilder than a fire on the plains."

I nod to him and step up to the first two horses that immediately start snorting and snapping their teeth at me.

I sigh and the stable boy chuckles at my expense as I walk up to the wild mare.

"Alright horse, you don't like me, and I am generally unnerved by you. So let's try and get through this as painlessly as possible." I say holding out my hand to the horse.

To my great surprise the horse doesn't try to bite off my fingers, but instead rests its snout in my hand letting out a warm snort of air. 

"I'll be the son of a orc.." the stable boy says in surprise.

"I shall call you Azura." I whisper to it, resting my other hand on top of its head, reveling in the fact that for the first time ever a animal wasn't trying to kill me.

"Shall I saddle her my Lady?" The stable boy asks and I nod.

"Make it the lightest saddle you can find. I doubt she would take kindly to anything too heavy." I order and Azura snorts as if in approval.

The going is slow moving, and I can still see Madusadale in the distance. The people walk quietly though, as though in mourning for their quiet life. I wish I had their simple worries….

I wonder if it will be this slow going all the way to Helms Deep. At least Azura isn't trying to kick me off anymore...

It was quite the funny sight I'm told. As soon as I clambered onto Azura's back she made it her mission to kick me off, apparently unused to the weight of a rider. I was stuck clinging to her neck with my legs flying out behind me, and the townsfolk chuckling at the spectacle. It took quite a while for the horse to accept that I wasn't going to get off and deal with it.

The rest of the fellowship seemed fine, Aragorn was riding quietly, and Legolas was scouting ahead while Gimli was blathering away to Lady Eowyn all about Dwarves. Yes, all in all they seemed to be holding together nicely, I only wished Gandalf had chosen to come with us, but it was necessary to find the Rohirm. Rohan could not just be left defenseless no matter how much I had missed the wizard.

By the time we made camp I was more than sore from riding Azura so as soon as we stopped I tied her up and plopped against a tree tiredly closing my eyes. I suppose that's why I didn't notice when Aragorn came up to me.

"Neveil?" He asked and my eyes snapped open. Aragorn took my silence as an invitation and sat down next to me. I folded my legs to my chest and looked off at some random point in the distance not wanting to look him in the eye. He was proberly here to tell me how he would be watching me and what-not and-

"I wish to apologize." He says quietly.

Well that was unexpected.

I swallow a hard lump in my throat and glare down at the dirt. "Don't be." I say, but it comes out sounding harsh. "I would have done the same thing." I hear Aragorn sigh at this.

"No, I was wrong to place judgments on yo-" I cut him off with a raised hand.

"No." I say, trying to soften my voice but it still sounds cold. "You had all right in the world to judge me. You were only thinking of the quest." Aragorn pinches the bridge of his nose in clear frustration and I raise a brow at this behavior. I did not mean to frustrate the Ranger.

"Neveil, would you just accept my apology." He says sounding irritated. "Just accept the fact that I was wrong and you were right." He says slamming his hand into the ground with a muted thud.

I sit in silence just watching him with widened eyes and slowly a low chuckle starts to bubble out of my throat and my face cracks into a full blown grin as more laughter bubbles out of me. Aragorn's eyes widen at my display at first but he too begins to chuckle until we are both laughing together. I press a hand against my mouth trying to stifle my laughter and Aragorn watches with mirth filled eyes.

"Forgive me Aragorn." I get out once my laughs subside. "Its not you who I found funny, just the absurdity of this situation." My smile though quickly turns o a frown though as I turn to look at Aragorn and his own smile drops.

"I am angry with you." I say with a sigh and Aragorn nods as I run a hand through my hair feeling frustrated, yanking out a few tangles painfully.

"I fought for you, risked my life for you, I would have died for you all!" I snap as my temper rises as I think back on it all. After all what right did he have to judge me? Isildur's heir indeed!

"I know." Aragorn says regretfully, his stormy grey eyes filled with the emotion. "I regret that day strongly. And after we saw what had become of you afterward….How you nearly lost you life in an attempt to aid us all, I knew how truly wrong I was. How wrong we all were." He looks me straight in the eye and though I can see the remorse there, I stand abruptly and glare down at him. My face must appear feral in its anger as his eyes show shock at my reaction.

"I will still fight for our cause. I at least have that much loyalty to you." Aragorn looks pained at my words but I do not stop. "All my life I have been trampled on, I have been petrified; I have been shielded from every glimpse of what is bright. I have lived half a life, all along without my own knowledge." Until know I had been gazing off at some unknown point, but with those last words I fix Aragorn once more under my gaze. I feel an emptiness spreading through my chest as I describe my own cold life in so few words. Were not lives supposed to fill tomes with their happenings? Was my life so empty that it could be not even worth more than a few sentences?

"I had accepted that life, perhaps even grown comfortable. But then, as if by the dealing of the fates a group of companions offered me for the first time in my life a hand in friendship. And just as suddenly the hand was snatched away and I was forced back into the black and cold depths from which I sprung." By the end of this my eyes are glassy from tears that will never fall and Aragorn is looking so sorrowful and ashamed that I nearly feel the need to take back my words even though every uttering was the truth.

I suck in a slow deep breath and let it out even more slowly before knelling before the Ranger and place a hand gently on his shoulder.

"Perhaps it is just to prove I am not like my maker. Perhaps I just want to fool myself into thinking I am better, but…..I forgive you." And with that quick admission, I quickly stand and walk as quickly as possible away from the ranger whose gaze I could feel burning into my very soul.

**AN: Yeah! Okay I have a question for you guys. What do you want Neveil's necklace to be. I was planning on it just to be a little bauble but hey you guys seem to want some magic stuff so go ahead. Shoot me your suggestions. **


	20. The Stubbornness Of Dwarves

**AN: I'm still a bit sad about the small number of reviews I have in comparison to the people reading it, but Oh well. I'm not going to threaten to stop writing unless I get a certain number of reviews. That's a cheap shot and I hate when other people do that. I should be happy anyone is reading it since it is, after all, my first LOTR story. **

**TonightWeDieRomantic – Thx! When I first came to this site the fist stories I read were LOTR 10th walkers and Legomances. I enjoyed reading many of them but I noticed that many OC's were weak and too sympathetic or harsh, bloodthirsty and cruel. I wanted Neveil to be in between the two. Neveil has lived a harsh life so expressing her emotions difficult but it also made her realize there are ways you should and shouldn't behave. Thus Neviel is stiff, formal and tough, though still caring. The animals hatred towards her is kind of a parody of how nearly all OC's are good with animals (It always drove me crazy!) I also read that animals are good judges of a person, so the fact that Neveil was created purely from Sauron's blood doesn't exactly make animals very receptive. **

**S.E – Don't worry! We get a lot of Gimli this chapter! I luv that dwarf and I agree he rarely gets any attention. I've read stories where he isn't mentioned for chapters! Let me know if I portrayed him right. I'm relying on you! **

**Cretha Loesing – I haven't really decided what the necklace will be yet so I don't really mention it in this chapter. Don't worry its not going to be some super magical and powerful necklace that they gave her for some reason. I'm proberly just going to make it a little bauble with a very small magical aura. Like it keeps mud of her shirt or something. **

**Mirannda – When I decided to write a story I wanted to take the two most common stories of 10th walkers and legomances and make something fresh. Its great to know that someone noticed and liked it! **

It had been officially been over 16 times that the Dwarf had walked over in my direction only to turn around abruptly and head back in the opposite direction only to repeat the process anew. All the while I just continued to mend my spare boot which had torn and watch him out of the corner of my eye with barely contained amusement.

Out of all of the Fellowship I probably held the least agitation towards Gimli, though that most likely had to due with the fact I found his company to be somewhat relaxing. I never had to wonder what the Dwarf was thinking because I knew as soon as he felt the need he would voice his opinion with completely blunt honesty. I never had to worry about him hiding something or holding a grudge because he was the sort to simply punch someone he had a quarrel with instead of picking at them over time.

"You know Master Dwarf, it can't be healthy for the grass for someone of your stature to pace over it." I called out to the surprised Dwarf as he looked down at the grass out of the corner of his eye and indeed the grass had been flattened where he had stepped and had even been scuffed up in some spots, revealing the dark soil underneath.

The Dwarf stood glaring at the ground for a moment in what I imagine was irritation at having been seen by me before stomping over and plopping down at my side. "You could have told me you were watching instead of letting me make a fool of myself, lass." He grumbled with agitation and I merely shook my head. "You deserve a little discomfort." I shoot back and the Dwarf looks a bit worse for it. "But I suppose that's what you were pacing about in the first place." I say with a shrug as though this was all very dry and boring even though my emotions were definitely reeling.

"Well, you know what I'm here for so I might as well get it over with." He grumbled pulling agitatedly at his beard and I had to admit that it must be hard for him. Dwarves were as stubborn as a pack mule and as immovable as mountains when it came to their actions and opinions. It made them great miners and architects, but terrible diplomats.

"To tell you the truth I was quite angry with you for hiding something like that…" He trails off and I frown at where he's going. I know its not very mature, but I pointedly take back up my torn boot and continue stitching. Unfortunately I did not account for the stubborn tenacity of dwarves because in a few second span my boot is yanked out of my hands and launched over the heads of some very surprised villagers, right into a pot of some stew they were cooking. I feel like I should be upset by this, but the only thing I can do is marvel at Gimli's throwing ability.

"There." Gimli grunts, his eyebrows formed into a tight line. "Now you have no reason not to listen." Interested now, I gesture for him to continue.

"Now lass, I had a good amount of time to think while chasing after those blasted Uraks and I came to the conclusion that if you were aiming to kill us or something or other, you wouldn't have left the Fellowship when we asked you." At this point Gimli takes my comparatively small hand into his and pats it in a comforting manner, his eyes fierce and trusting. "The point is lass, that I'm sorry. It isn't often a Dwarf admits he's wrong. Not that Dwarves are often wrong!" He tacks on hurriedly with a glare that is just challenging me to question him but I remain quiet. Silently waiting for him to finish.

"I just want ya to know that I trust you in every walk of life and that I don't give a rats plague infested ass whose blood you got running through your veins either! Anyone would be honored to have you as someone to be called friend, and I pity the man that you call enemy!" He says with a smile, giving me a friendly slap on the back and I can't help a small grin which causes the Dwarf to laugh merrily. "I'll take your smile as a yes, since you sure don't do that lightly!" I chuckle at Gimli's words and nod.

"Yes Gimli, you have my forgiveness. Your charming nature makes it hard to remain angry with you." I say looking pointedly at where the Dwarf threw my boot. A villager was now holding the soaked thing up and looking around quizzically. This causes the dwarf to laugh harder than before and I glare at him good naturedly.

"Don't get too happy, you're the one who's going to have to clean and mend that boot now." Needless to say that silences the Dwarf rather quickly.

As soon as I thouroley threatened Gimli into taking care of my boot I found Aragorn sitting off by himself and in the interest of mending our friendship decided to sit by him.

"I am fearful Aragorn." I confided in the Ranger in a quiet yet steady voice. "I feel a stirring of something dark. I fear we will not make it to Helms Deep unscathed." Aragorn eyebrows knit together at my words and he gives me a measuring look. "Legolas has mentioned feeling restless as well." He told me looking off in the Elf's direction where he was helping some of the men repair a broken cart wheel. I couldn't help the jolt of admiration for his deeds despite my current anger towards him. Few Elves would bother assisting mortals. They were just too wrapped up in their own problems at the present.

"I feel I have not sought your counsel nearly enough. You have fought many more battles and seen more years than most. Not to mention your special connections to our enemy-"

"Just because his blood is mine does not mean I know anymore than you." I hiss, a fiery anger lining my words as I struggle to rein it in. Aragorn hurriedly holds up his hands in surrender his eyes widening at my rage. "Forgive me Neviel, I did not wish to offend you." I sigh an exasperated sigh and shake my head. "No, I'm sorry Aragorn. My control over my emotions has been wavering of late." It was true. It was a frightening concept for me to show emotion so freely. Ever since I had learned of my origins I had fixed a tight control over my emotions, fearing that if I let myself stray but a little I would quickly fall that much closer to "him"

It was at this moment that lady Eowyn decided we looked as though we could use a bit to eat.

"Lady Neveil, Lord Aragorn." She said approaching with a steaming cauldron of some form of stew. Taking a closer look I recognized it as the one my boot had landed in earlier. "You must be hungry." She said in a cheerful voice considering the fact that her peoples were currently refugees. Eowyn pulled out two bowls and placed them in our hands before we could protest and filled it with the steaming substance. Aragorn and I inspect the food with a cautious eye. It's a watery looking stew but it doesn't look bad and simply smells watery.

I notice that Eowyn is watching Aragorn intently as he raises a spoonful to his mouth, but as soon as the stew touches his tongue I notice all the mussels in his face clench down. It must taste something terrible, but Aragorn much to my personal amusement swallowed the stew and nodded up at Eowyn stiffly. "It's good." He said in a strained voice that clearly spoke of his discomfort, but this was lost on Eowyn.

"Really!" She exclaimed happily to Aragorn before looking at me. "And what of yours my lady?" She asked sweetly. I stiffened and look to Aragorn looking for help, but the ranger simple motioned for me to eat it with his head. I would have to think of how to destroy him for that. Lifting the bowl unwillingly to my lips, I took a brave gulp.

The stew was very watery, the vegetables in it were tough, it had a strong bitter aftertaste, and I could pick up a trace taste of leather from my boot. But to be honest I didn't hate it. I raise an eyebrow at the unpleasing but not terrible taste and take another long drink of the food. I look up to Eowyn and nod my approval, while Aragorn is giving me a shocked look. "Thank you lady Eowyn, It is a good thing that your people have you to watch over them and fill their bellies." Eowyn smiles brightly at my words offering a small curtsy before heading off to bring others food. Aragorn takes this moment to begin pouring out his stew only to jerk his arm back when Eowyn turns back his way, spilling a good deal of the stew onto his breeches.

"My uncle told me a strange thing." She began, walking towards Aragorn and I again, as Aragorn is clenching his jaw from the discomfort of having spilled the steaming liquid onto himself. I just watch the scene unfold silently, holding my stew in one hand while the other plays with the Gem around my neck. "He said you rode to war with Thengal, my grandfather." I raise a brow at this but am not really surprised, Aragorn was one of the few long lived mortals.

"Theoden has a long memory; he was but a small child then." Eowyn's eyes widen at this news as she bends down next to the grimy nature. A little bit closer that one would with someone they had only recently met…

"Then you must be at least sixty." Aragorn shakes his head and Eowyn continues. "Seventy? You cannot be 80!" She says and Aragorn reluctantly answers. "Eighty seven actually." Huh, I thought he was older.

At this Eowy rises with a wide eyed look of awe. "You are one of the Dunedain. A descendent of Numenor, blessed with long life…It was said that your race had passed into legend." She murmurs, and Aragorn looks generally uncomfortable with the attention brought to his lineage and race. Then again I'm not much to talk I think as I take another spoonful of stew into my mouth, enjoying the welcome warmth but not so much the taste.

"There are few of us left. The northern kingdom was destroyed long ago." Aragorn says a hint of sadness in his words that apparently does not escape Eowyn's notice as she apologizes. "I'm sorry. Please, eat." Deciding Aragorn has suffered enough I take the bowl from his hands into my own, looking to the surprised Eowyn.

"Aragorn has eaten earlier, but I myself am famished. For I have not eaten since this morning." I lie, and that's all it takes to get the kind woman of Rohan to fuss over me, immediately refilling mine and Aragorn' bowl for me to eat. Aragorn shoots me a thankful glance but it really isn't that much trouble. I have eaten and enjoyed far worse tasting things in my many years. Not that I was going to tell the Ranger that. Best let him think he owes me a favor, I think with a smirk as I drink the rest of Lady Eowyn's stew.

**AN: Okay I just had to put the stew thing in there somewhere! Now that Gimli and Aragorn are done apoligising its going to be Legolas turn and he has a whole tree jammed up his ass. Things are sure to get messy!**

**Neveil: Why must you make my life difficult?**

**MC: Sorry Neveil, but its what the readers demand!**

**(Neveil pulls out sword)**

**Neveil: You underestimate me. I have killed far fouler things than you, woman. **

**MC: Read and review or Neveil will use her evil dark lord powers on me!**

**Neveil: I am not evil! **

**(Chases after me while I run away screaming)**


	21. Who Do You Think You Are

**I think I only got two reviews for the last chapter. (sigh) Well we're going to be delveing a little into Neveil's past in this chapter and maybe a little encounter with Legolas? ;) **

The field is filled with the dead of Elves, Men and Orcs of all kinds. The air is hot and dry and the sky is red as though it too had suffered a wound in this battle of all battles. I am with a unit of Gordinian men fighting the forces of Sauron. My hair is entirely gone, shaved off, and my breasts are bound, I fight under the name of Durlith "dark ash" A fitting name for the occasion.

It seems that with ever Orc or foul beast we cut down another springs up. Like a restless tide we could not stem the slaughter. For me the world spun away that day. I became something darker, I gave in to anger and hate. I smiled at the death and reveled in the bloodshed. I was killing the enemy, I was killing myself. I gave in to the darker part of me, the long repressed and restrained part that was him and I found myself wanting it to end.

I never saw Sauron in that battle but I felt the pain when he fell a split second before the shock wave hit. As soon as it hit me massive wounds opened on my skin and blood fell from my eyes nose and mouth. If not for the men fighting at my side I have no doubt I would have meet my end by and Orc's blade. But I knew no, I felt he was still there.

I knew the ring had not been destroyed when the battle was over, Valar I knew. If it had been thrown off into the fires of Doom I would have felt it. After all his blood was my blood, his being was mine, and while his spirit had been destroyed his spirit remained. We were held in the same space of existence, I didn't believe you could destroy the higher being without destroying the lesser. But no one questioned it. Everyone was more than willing to believe the evil had passed. After a long, hopeless war, people will settle for peace at any price.

In war the first casualty is truth.

I hate war and battle as only a soldier who has lived through it can. I should have died that day, I should have passed into shadow. But I lived. Why?

**PAGEBREAK**

My eyes open to the sound of someone moving past me and looking up I see a flash of gold before it disappears into the dark.

Looking around at the still sleeping men and still hearing the heavy snores of the Dwarf, I quickly equip my sword and give chase to the hidden being, dancing carefully around the sleeping forms laying on the ground.

He moves quickly farther away from the camp still and I see a pair of pointed ears. I falter in my step. Why would Legolas be sulking about in the middle of the night?

I don't have long to ponder it however since once we are a good distance from the camp he spins on his heel and locks me under an angry gaze. I nearly flinch from the intensity of it. "Is there a particular reason you're following me?" He snaps causing me to get angry as well.

"What is wrong with you!" I snap back, not even trying to control myself. I was sick of this self righteous Elf looking at me like I was going to slit his throat. Legolas crossed his arms over his chest and gave me a look that appeared both angry and annoyed. As though he was having to scold a child. "Oh, perhaps it is the fact that you are more or less Sauron and were created for the sole purpose of deceiving and destroying." He spat and I actually recoiled from his words, my eyes widening from his careless cruelty.

"I am still the same person I was when I joined you-"

"No you are not." Legolas interrupts. "If I had known from the beginning I would not have even tolerated your presence."

A chill breeze blows around us and I find myself closing my eyes to it and taking a deep breath before once more staring down the Elf. I slowly draw my sword and before I know it an arrow is pointed at my face, a cold and angry Legolas wielding it. I stare at him with large cold eyes as I hold out my sword to him. His eyes flick down in surprise at the gesture. "Take it and cut me down then if you think I am so deserving and you are so righteous." I hiss, though keeping my face cold and neutral. "I wont try and stop you." I say as I push the sword closer to him. "But tell me. Would someone as evil as you claim ever offer this chance to you?"

To that Leoglas held no answer.

"Then don't you dare judge me." I sneer, yanking my sword out of his hands and sheathing it at my side. I give the Elf one more look that clearly expressed my disappointment before turning my back to him and walking back into camp and hopefully into sweeter dreams.

**PAGEBREAK**

After a sleepless night of tossing and turning I finally gave up on the whole notion and at dawn began sharpening my blade to a razors edge. I always took time to care for my blade for I always believed that a sword was simply another part of yourself, a stronger part that serves to protect the more fragile. I held a special disdain for those who let their swords drag through the muck, or placed them upon shelves to grow dull and dusty.

I begin dragging the whetstone an bit more forcefully as I think back to my encounter with Legolas. Was I angry with him, no. I was frustrated yes, but not angry. I was angrier with myself for trusting him in the first place. When we first met I would never have thought him capable of such rage and cruelty, I even thought I could have befriended him, even loved him. That was why, after all, I considered his request to court me after the danger had passed. But I was wrong. For Valar's sake! I didn't even know if I was to survive past this war, and what was I planning to do when he did eventually start courting me? I couldn't hide my heritage forever….

"My lady?" My head snaps up from my thoughts and from my work of sharpening my blade to see the Lady Eowyn standing to my side looking down at me with worried and curious eyes. I bow my head slightly out of courtesy, taking tight control over my own reeling emotions once more.

"How may I be of assistance to you, Lady Eowyn?" I ask monotonously, setting aside my whetstone and sword carefully. The Blonde woman smiles weakly before sitting down on the ground at my side and I raise an eyebrow but Eowyn simply smiles in a disarming manner. I had to give her this; she had a smile that men would go to war for.

"You looked as though you needed some company." She says sweetly and that is how we end up talking, well Eowyn does most of the talking while I listen. She tells me of the customs of Rohan and the Rohirim, the people of her hold, her uncle, and her fears of the war. Once she gets more comfortable she delves into more personal topics. She talks about how she wished she could do more to protect her people, her hatred for the finer points of being a lady and on that I had to agree with her. Even though I often enjoyed wearing gowns it was often far too much of a hassle to wear day in and day out, and what was the nonsense where men had to stand when a woman left the table?

When she goes into the topic of her brother Eomer she gets an odd twinkle in her eye that makes me a bit apprehensive.

"Eomer is a strong warrior, a captain!" She praises her brother as I listen and I had to admit. Her brother seemed an admirable man and one that I could easily get along with, but not likely in the way she was thinking. I doubt if she knew I was the immortal creation of Sauron she would have brought it up….

"What of yourself?" Eowyn suddenly asks and I find myself grow tense, Eowyn notices this and quickly puts me at ease. "Nothing too personal or anything." She says with a dismissive wave of the hand. "Though may I ask you something?" I grin at her. "you already have." Eowyn smacks me in the arm playfully and lets out a small bell like laugh.

"I meant to ask you what your name meant, it sounds Elvish in nature but I unfortunately know none of the language." I nod at her. "First tell me what your name means, a question for a question." I explain and Eowyn nods in agreement.

"It actually means 'horse of joy'." She says with a small embarrassed sounding laugh and running a hand over her hair. "To be truthful I always thought it was a silly name as a child but now I would have no other name." I smile at this information, filling it away for later.

"Well my name roughly means 'new life' though it is actually closer to 'new house'." Eowyn laughs merrily at this and I frown a bit at her causing her to hurriedly explain. "Forgive me, its just…New house.." She says, another chuckle slipping from her and I cannot help but laugh as well, it was rather absurd.

"Well, I can see you two are getting along swimmingly." A gruff voice says from behind us and turning around revels the owner to be Gimli. He is leaning on his axe lazily and smiling at the scene we are causing.

"Don't sound so surprised Gimli." I say, flicking a piece of hair out of my face that I would have to cut soon. "I can be quite charming company if I am approached properly." This comment elicits a loud laugh from the Dwarf and I frown at him.

"Lass, half the time most talking to you could mistake you for a statue. Your more quiet than a cave mouse and less moving than rock."

"And you master Dwarf are less charming than a drunken Orc." I interrupt and Eowyn attempts to hold in her giggles as Gimli sputters indignantly at the comment and we have to listen to a lecture of the virtues of Dwarves which we ignore. We have to move about our way though when the march to Helms Deep starts yet again.

Eowyn and Aragorn somehow manage to get Gimli onto a horse and I was honestly surprised how little of a fuss he made. Though I suppose that had something to do with the fact Lady Eowyn led his horse while he 'regaled' her with stories of dwarves.

I myself though was stuck walking because Azura would dart forward every time I attempted to get on her back. So I was stuck leading the confounded horse on foot.

Cursed animals….

Eowyn's laugh brings me out of my self pitying thoughts and I see Gimli rolling around on the ground like a beetle trying to get up shouting "it was deliberate!"

I laugh out loud at the sight and I turn to see if Aragorn saw the humorous scene only to find him examining the plains around us with the sharp eyes that he no doubt had acquired throughout his rough life. I watched with him as two horsemen moved over a hill, no doubt to scout ahead.

Suddenly the screams of both men and horses came from over the rise where the two scouts had ridden and Aragorn immediately dashed towards the source of the noise. I rushed over to Gimli to tell him to ready himself. I had a feeling some knife work would have to be done.

I saw Aragorn quickly rush back towards us and Theoden shouted out to him. "What is it? What do you see?"

"Wargs! We're under attack Aragorn shouted quickly and instantly a wave of panic moved through the crowd. I gave Gimli a shove towards his horse and quickly hoped onto Azura's back, who thankfully must have understood my need and did not protest.

"All riders to the head of the column!" Theoden ordered, and I along with Aragorn and a slightly slower Gimli Surged forward with the skeleton of Rohan's army.

**Okay. That felt a little rushed. Sorry. Also, I am thinking of keeping Aragorn from falling in the next chapter. Let me know what you think. REVIEW!**


	22. I Am Neveil

**AN: To all my three reviewers who reviewed the last chapter, thx. It's always good to know at least a few people are still reading. **

**I wasn't sure about this chapter, I'm breaking the sacred cannon law of LOTR stories but to be honest I don't think it changed much of anything from the original. So read and be sure to let me know if I screwed up. **

A cry tore from my lips as an arrow drove itself into the place between my neck and color bone. Filled with rage at this attack instead of pain, I spur Azura towards my attacker. Blood paints the long bronze grass a deep black as the Orcs head falls to the ground and soon the Wargs red blood mingles with the black.

I hated Wargs. I had only the ill fortune to encounter one once before during my travels to the far north and I had even less fortune to be only equipped with a dagger when that encounter happened. Wargs were nimble, brutal, smelly, and fought every battle as though it was their last. I had four long claws scars running down my back from that battle.

I hop off Azura's back, unused to fighting mounted and dash at an approaching Warg. The beast opens its mouth to snap at me and I take that moment to drive my blade through the roof of its mouth.

A quick glance around the battlefield shows absolute chaos. These men were scarcely warriors, the sight of such beings as Uraks and Wargs filled their eyes with fear and their tactics were not suited to the swift moving Wargs and the strong Uraks.

Cries and calls of pain ring through the air like terrible music and blood covers the grass in macabre patterns. Licking my parched lips, I dive at the next Urak that conveniently had its mount killed from under it. It is a simple thing to slash its throat and it lets out barely a squeal before it ceases to move any longer. Looking to my side I saw Azura was currently stomping an Urak into non existence.

Seeing a wolf-beast and rider that were fleeing from the scene of the battle I hurriedly notched an arrow from the bow on my back. I sent the arrow whistling through the air and couldn't help but grin as my arrow not only pierced the Urak but the Warg as well.

It was then I saw Aragorn….

And he was being dragged by a Warg directly toward a cliff.

I didn't think. My feet didn't even feel like they touched the ground as I ran parallel to his course. It was like I was running on air and I was as light as the wind. I knew I had to save him. Aragorn was the king, the last hope of men.

What was I?

Launching off of a stone I gripped onto the Warg's harness.

Three feet from the cliff.

I pulled a Dagger from my belt and brought it toward where Aragorn's hand was caught.

Two feet.

I catch a glimpse of Aragorn's eyes as my blade slices through the harness. They are filled with desperation and fear. Fear for me? Aragorn tumbles to the ground.

No feet.

The wind rushes past my face as the Wargs momentum carries me off the cliff. Bracing myself against the Wargs body I prepare for the pain. As I fall I imagine my life to flash before my eyes but my mind only lingers on the image I saw in Galadriel's mirror of my hand being held in another's, surrounded by friends as we watch a new dawn rise. I hit the water and even with the Warg taking the brunt of the impact it fells like hitting stone and small pinpricks of pain explode across my skin as I am submerged in icy fast moving water. The last thing I am aware of is watching my air floating to the surface in shining bubbles and I know no more.

**NOPOV**

Aragorn threw himself upon the cliffs edge and shouted out Neveil's name but she was already gone. Aragorn' hand formed a fist around the empty air.

"Aragorn!" Legolas called out in worry.

"Aragorn? Neveil?" Gimli called out into the air, as though he was asking the air if his friends were simple hiding to give him a fright.

Legolas snooped around a bit before he saw his friends familiar shape kneeling on the cliffs edge. Thinking his friend was injured he quickly rushed forward, his friend I tow.

"Mellon nin?" The Elf asked almost cautiously, resting a hand on the Rangers shoulder.

"Neveil." Aragorn whispered weakly, pointing towards the cliff.

"What about Neveil lad?" Gimli asked, the Dwarf was getting worried now. He still hadn't seen their female companion. "Have you seen her lad?"

Aragorn took a deep breath that showed deep grief before bringing himself to his feet.

"Shes gone." No one in the Fellowship was prepared for the grief that those two little words brought them.

**P A G E B R E A K**

The first thing I feel is cold.

The second, pain.

My eyes blinked open and a strangled cry of pain escaped my lips as I felt rough stones dig into my sore body as I'm pushed into the shore. I struggle to use my limbs but find the pain is too great to do much of anything and my eyes drift closed.

"Your not giving up that easily are you? Figures, you were always the weak sort."

My eyes snap open only to find a woman who…is me. "What…" I start but she/I cuts me off.

"What? What?" She mocks as she glares down at me. "If you spent less time talking and more time doing you wouldn't still be here."

"Go away." I mumble wearily and the other me laughs.

"Go away!" She laughs deeply at me and I feel contempt well up within me for this other me. I wonder if I stabbed the other me if I would die too…

"I am you, fool! I can't 'go away' anymore than you can stop being Sauron's blood." The other me sits down beside me and grins evilly.

"Why are you here?" I groan. I am seriously beginning to question my own sanity.

The other me seems to ponder this a moment before answering. "I suppose I can to just tell you a few things, the things you refuse to admit." The other me smiles at the end of this and it disturbs me so greatly that smile that I physical shudder. This sends a shock of pain from my shoulder. It probably dislocated in the fall.

"You know you are pretty pathetic. You think that the more Orcs and monsters you kill, the more good deeds you perform, the closer you become to redemption." The other me muses and I squeeze my eyes shut, trying to block her out. "But in reality, the more you kill, the more like him you become."

"Go back to whatever dark abyss you crawled from!" I spit at the other me, my words laced with venom even in my weakened state and my eyes half closed. The other me simply rolls her eyes at me and continues. "Never forget Neveil, you were created from a part of Sauron, you are nothing more than his essence." I squeeze my eyes shut at this terrible truth.

"You have to face it, with out Sauron, all you are is an empty puppet." She says slowly, but without malice. It is simply truth. Tears fall down my already soaked cheeks as she continues. "You are no warrior in the eyes of men; you are no beauty or artisan. Your name shall be struck from the histories by all but those with blackened fingers and tongues. You can't save, you can only destroy." She says harshly as she fades away. "You can't even save yourself." As these words are spoken she disappears as though blown away by the wind. A sob escapes my throat and I scream out weakly and it reminds me of the song of the dying on the battlefield.

Am I really just pretending? Am I really just a puppet without a puppeteer? My hand clutches around the stones at my side and I feel a sharp point slice into my palm. Sure maybe Aragorn, Gandalf and Gimli care about me, but they were a minority. I think back to Legolas's reaction to the truth. The more I think of him though the sadder and angrier I become.

Peace, meaning, happiness. All lies. True love was a fairytale, happiness was for the weak, meaning for the dreamers, and peace for the stationary. With a pained gasp I flip myself over and begin to sit up on shaky limbs, leaving bloody handprints on the stone.

Self sufficient, strong, powerful. Sufficiency was for the lonely, strength for the bitter, and power for the corrupt. I grab my dislocated shoulder with my good arm and snap it back into place. My vision blurs and I let out a harsh sound of immense pain.

I'm Neviel. I'm not the daughter of noble men, Elves, or Dwarves. I would never sit idle or have flowered words spun for my liking. I would never know the feel of a parents embrace, I would never know what it meant to have kin. I am the Dark Lords own blood, a deceiver and murderer I was made to be. I was born to destroy.

A snort sounds from behind me and my hand clutches my sword. Imagin my joy when I see it is my horse Azura.

"Valar's light has finally shown upon me." I murmur as I hoist myself onto the horses back. Slowly nudging the animal away from this dark place.

"I am Neveil." I mummer and Azura's ear flicks as though to say 'I know.'

How I envy the simplicity of an animals life.

**AN: Cookies for the person who gets the reference! **

**Neveil: Did you have to throw me off the cliff?**

**MC: it was the only way to make the awesome hallucination scene. Your always battling with yourself and I wanted to make your struggle very clear.**

**Aragorn: I'm just glad I didn't have to fall over the cliff. It hurts **

**Gimli: Find your balls laddie.**

**MC: O_O**

**Legolas: I think you disturbed her Dwarf. **

**Neveil: You are not allowed to talk! (Tackles the elf and duck tapes his mouth,)**

**MC: You know you should forgive him.**

**Neveil: (Rubs bridge of nose in frustration) DON'T RUSH ME! **

**MC: (Sweatdrop) Err…Read and review. **


	23. Sight Of Death And The Smell Of Horse

**AN: I'm just going to do a blanket reply to all my reviewers. Some of you liked that Neveil went over, some of you didn't, I just want you guys to know though that I'm not going to be changing the story extensively or anything, I just really wanted Neveil to have her delusional talk with herself. **

**Also, I'm feeling really bad about how I've written both Boromir and the Hobbits. I made the hobbits seem childish and Boromir like a bastard. It's kind of got me done on this story so I'm having difficulty writing it right now…. :( Oh well, on with the story!**

The stench of river water and sweat was second only to the smell of the sweat-drenched horse and the dry, choking dust that kicked up under Azura's hooves. This land was barren in every sense of the word, for only someone truly barren minded would try to make a life out here, it was that empty. There was little ground cover, nary a tree and bush in sight and the empty meander of what had once been a clear stream only served to remind me of my thirst.

"Only I could fall into a river, nearly drown, and be thirsty afterwards." I mutter dejectedly as I push Azura forward from where she had bent over to bite at the dry brown grass. The horse underneath me was covered in sweat and her sides heaved in exertion. We had been riding a long time, and both of us were weary and the afternoon sun was hot and heavy upon our backs.

I leaned down to pat Azura's side and it is then that the horse's ears suddenly prick and I feel dread fill my gut. I turn slowly on the spot and watch in horrified silence as an unmistakable dust cloud crested the horizon and the sun dazzled off the metal of ten thousand swords.

I immediately kick Azura into a run. I needed to get to Helms Deep and quickly.

**PAGEBREAK**

"OPEN THE GATE!" I hear the gateman call as I push Azura forward up the stone bridge and the gate opens to me slowly but is opened by the time I actually reach it.

Azura's hove smack loud clacks against the stone. Murmurs rise up into the air as the townspeople part for me to pass through. They watch me as though they are seeing a ghost though I look more like the undead, wet and bloody as I am.

"WHERE IS SHE! I'll kill her!" A voice rises above the others just as I hop off of my horse and hand her off to a stable hand. I see people hurriedly jumping out of the way as the Dwarf finally reaches me. His face isn't angry as I expect as he grips me by the arms, but…relived, happy?

"You are the luckiest most reckless woman I have ever known!" he exclaims as he hugs me to him. "Bless you lassie!" I would have chuckled at the Dwarfs zealousness if I wasn't so sore and I didn't have grave news to deliver. "Gimli where is the king?" I ask when he finally releases me and Gimli gestures with his head to a large room though he seems a bit put out by my lack of friendly greeting. I give the Dwarf a firm pat on the shoulder before heading off o find the king. I'm proud to say I almost make it when the dark shape of Aragorn steps in my way and I see he is frowning at me with crossed arms. Frustrated I think 'if he were anyone else I would simply shove him out of the way'

I pinch the bridge of my nose and let out a sigh waiting for the lecture that is sure to come, but instead I feel him gently wrap his arms around me in an embrace. I'm so surprised by this I stand there stiff and frozen. "Thank you, but if you do it again I'll push you off a cliff myself." He whispers, releasing me and holding me by my shoulders. "We thought we lost you" The pain in his eyes almost makes me flinch, almost.

"Aragorn I bring grave news."

**PAGE BREAK**

"How many!" Theoden asks and even Aragorn, and Legolas are all looking at me with wide eyes at my account. I pointedly ignored the Elf though as I kept my attention solely on the King. I stood straight even with my injuries.

"At least ten thousand swords move against you my lord." I repeat and The King began pacing back and forth, kicking up the dust as his boots scuffed the stone, while the soldier's heads followed him. "Tell me exactly what you saw," he whispered hoarsely.

I left out no detail, from Azura's shaking legs to the gleam of sunlight of off the Uraks helms. The picture I painted with my words was far from hopeful.

"It is an army to destroy the world of men…" Aragorn says quietly and I nod my agreement. Theoden stood with a war weary face before announcing so all could hear "Let them come." He announced loudly before leaving the room while his men scrambled to make the preparations for the siege. We all followed him down through the city as he gave his orders and as the townspeople able-bodied enough helped prepare the defenses.

"I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms to be ready for battle by nightfall." He ordered one of his higher ranking officers as we came to the main gate of Helms Deep located high up on a causeway of stone.

"We will cover the causeway and the gate from above. No army has ever breached the Deeping Wall or set foot inside the Hornburg!" King Théoden explained as we came to the wall of the fortress where Gimli happened to be sitting smoking his pipe.

"This is no rabble of mindless Orcs. These are Uruk-hai. Their armor is thick and their shields broad." Gimli said harshly and the King glared down at the red bearded Dwarf.

"I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf. I know how to defend my own keep." Théoden said lowly before turning his back on the Dwarf to continue giving orders to his awaiting men. Aragorn gave Gimli a pat on the shoulder and I smiled apologetically to the Dwarf who nodded curtly as Elf, man and I followed after the king.

"They will break upon this fortress like water on rock. Saruman's hordes with pillage and burn. We've seen it before. Crops can be resown… Homes rebuilt. Within these walls we will outlast them." The Rohan King said as though trying to convince himself.

"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages. They come to destroy its people, down to the last child." Aragorn protested following after and I had to agree. Uraks and Orcs had to use for homes or crops or any of the crafts of men. No, they simply wanted blood.

At the comment Théoden spun around and grabbed Aragorn by the leather jerkin and frowned deeply. I quickly move to stand by Aragorn's side at this action but I am not spared a glance.

"What would you have me do? Look at my men. Their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance." He hissed his desperation and lack of hope apparent in his words and actions.

"Send out riders, My Lord. You must call for aid." Aragorn pleaded

"And who will come? Elves? Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead." The king looked over at me. "Or would you have me arm the women if our desperation is that great?" He said bitterly and I set my shoulders and glare openly at the king. What right did he have to say such a thing? Was he questioning me?

"Gondor will answer." Aragorn said with a tone that said he was sure of himself and his answer.

"Gondor? Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us? Where was Gon-? No, my Lord Aragorn, we are alone." The King said finally as he tromped off. "Get the women and children into the caves." He ordered to one of his men before he disappeared from view. I don't know how long I stood there in shock from the kings words; it isn't until Aragorn's hand grasps my shoulder that I come back down to earth.

"Come, let me tend to your wounds."

**PAGEBREAK**

I stand on the wall of Helms Deep overlooking the valley bellow. My arrow wound to my color bone had been sewn by Aragorn's hand and my recently dislocated shoulder wrapped tightly to help the swelling. I suppose its true what they say about the hands of a king being the hands of a healer. Light footsteps come up behind me and I stiffen, knowing who it is.

"By what name should I call you?" Legolas begins from behind me. "Are you Lamia, or Neveil?" I spin on my heel and glare at the elf furiously, and his eyes widen at my unexpected rage. My teeth grind against each other and I must appear something feral. I have to calm down. I breath deeply through my mouth slowing my heart beat and settling my rage.

"Lamia" I begin slowly. "Is the name of a traitorous deceiver. A black mark on the world. It is the blackest of insults to address me by such a name." I hiss out and the Elf simply nods woodenly.

"Do you even know what that name Lamia means? It means brilliant fear." I mutter, sitting down upon the cold stone of the wall. "Do you know what that's like?" I ask before realizing the stupidity of my question. I shake my head. "No, of course you don't. I doubt you've ever had to deal with anything in your perfect life." I close my eyes and lean my head back against the stone.

"Neveil?" I ignore him but he continues.

"Neveil, I…was wrong." I sigh, opening my eyes and standing up from the floor.

"No" I say as I dust off my leggings. "You were only half wrong." Legolas's brow furrows in a confused expression and I explain.

"If a man makes a sword to kill his friends and neighbors but he loses it and an honest man picks it up and uses it to kill the evil man, is the sword evil because of who made it?" Legolas frowns in confusion at this but answers "No." I nod.

"I am indeed a weapon made to destroy and deceive as you said and yes I carry 'his' blood through my veins but I have realized that I am not like him simply because he is my maker." I look him dead in the eyes as I say this, deep brown meeting ocean blue.

"I can make my own path, I am not simply a pawn to be sacrificed or a soldier to order. I am exactly who I chose to be and only will I ever live for myself."

"And by whose terms do you live?" he asks me and I frown at the suspicion still lingering in his words.

"I live by my own terms; I refuse to live by any others." I allow Legolas a moment to absorbed all of this information and when his eyes meet mine they hold sorrow.

"I did not think, and I needlessly cast you into a place of sorrow. Forgive me my friend." He bows slightly to me, but I raise a hand.

"You want to know what hurt the most?" I mutter. "That you didn't even think before you destroyed me. In your eyes you made me a traitor when I was anything but." Legolas flinches at my words but the torrent has been unleashed and I now cannot stop it.

"I thought you were kind and brave. I thought you my friend and I had never known friendship." I take a shaky breath. "But what's worse is you offered me the prospect of something more, something beyond friendship.

Legolas looks ashamed as I continue. "I had known you, and I had hoped for you to know me. But alas, it was only a dream."

"Neveil…My heart truly weeps to have caused you such pain. I was acting like a Elfling instead of the Elf I have become." He grasps me by the shoulders looking me directly into the eyes. "Please mellon'nin, forgive my thoughtless cruelty." I stand there still as stone for a moment, and with each second the Elf is looking more and more concerned. Finally I sigh and hand one of his hands into my own.

"I have no words, but now is not the time for quarrels." I mutter. "I forgive you." The Elf wastes no time in taking my hand and placing upon it a kiss. His eyes hold relief, though I can tell he noticed my reluctance, so his eyes hold also determination.

"Heed my words, I shall bring myself back into your good favor, friend. But for now we have a battle to prepare for."

To that, I could easily agree.

**Ok, blah. Not my best work but don't worry, I'm working on it! I've started reading the books and am halfway thru the FOTR. Its good, but it reads too much like Grim's fairytales and its making me sleepy. LOL RR**


	24. Wit And Hope

**AN: Obviously I wrote this chapter really fast so it may not be one of my better chapters. Okay, we get a bit more Neveil/Legolas interaction in this chapter, but don't worry! Leggy wont be let off the hook too easy. ;) **

Once more I am on the wall overlooking the field of Helms deep, busying myself with sharpening my blade. Perhaps a bit more roughly than necessary but if one more man came up to me with instructions to head to the caves, I would have to start lopping off heads.

I shook my head, silver strands of hair brushing my neck and cheeks as I did so. It wasn't the men of Rohan's fault. They were simply looking out for their woman and children's safety. I shouldn't expect anything less from them.

The sky was beginning to grow dim, the colors of the steadily setting sun cast over the stone and walls of the fortress. It was a beautiful and welcome sight on the eve of a battle such as this.

"Neveil?" I turn to the speaker to find Legolas striding towards me with a dark expression on his face.

"What troubles you?" I asked as he sat next to me with a very uncharacteristic sigh.

"I did not wish to trouble you, but I find myself in need of your ear. Aragorn and I have argued about something." I remain silent, waiting for him to explain.

"There is no way for us to win this battle, and even if we do we will lose many lives. Rohan has only farmers and merchants to defend them and their sword arm is weak. It is a hopeless fight, but Aragorn disagrees." Legolas frowns deeply. "It as if he has no doubts and I find it foolish."

Here I shake my head. "No, Aragorn has doubts." Legolas stares at me.

"How would you know?" He demands, his frustration showing through. I smile slightly.

"Because to be human is to doubt. Is there truly anyone in this world who has not doubted? Humans try to be divine, to be free of doubt, only to be filled with emptiness. So you see my friend. We all have doubts; it is simply the way of things." I shrug as though it is the simplest thing in the world, and to me it truly is, but the Elf still looks unsettled.

"Would you truly fight a battle that holds no chance of success? An impossible battle?" He asks quietly, and I frown down at the stone, carefully thinking over his question before awnswering.

"….As you know my life was set in stone, I was to be only what Sauron willed…" I turn to face Legolas, a strong determination coming over me.

"Many would have said it was impossible for me to turn away from the darkness that laid in my soul, that it is impossible for a heartless creation of the void to fight against that which had created them…..Legolas, I have spent my entire life fighting an impossible battle." With the last word I pick up my sword and rest it against my brow. Allowing a sense of peace to sink into my dark heart, I close my eyes to savor the feeling before re-sheathing my blade and turning back to the conflicted elf.

"The only battle that is ever worth fighting is an impossible one." I smile gently at him and give him a small push with my hand. "Now go and apologize to Aragorn" I coax and Legolas gives me a watery smile before pulling me into his embrace suddenly. I initially stiffen, unused to the contact, before hesitantly wrapping my arms loosely around his back as well.

"Thank you Mellon nin." He murmurs as he releases me, and I could only nod before the Elf dashed off to meet with Aragorn. I let out a small chuckle before continuing to sharpen my blade.

That elf had mood swings to rival pregnant women I mused to myself as I worked.

I sat on the wall for a while longer, watching day melt into night as it had done a thousand times before, knowing all along it may very well be the last sunset I would witness and would certainly be the last sunset of many within our stone fortress. Lingering on that morbid thought, I stood and began my walk to the armory.

As I walked I noticed the lit torches and the constant movement of Helms Deep's soldiers and guards as they stationed themselves along the Walls. As I passed the men gave me confused looks, probably wondering what a lone woman was doing wandering the halls towards the armory so near to battle. I simply frowned at them before entering the cavernous armory. The room was vacant and emptied of much of its stock. Though there within was Aragorn, Legolas, and I could hear the grumbling of a certain bearded Dwarf nearby. You could clerly see the kinship between Legolas and Aragrorn and I could not help but smile as I approached them.

"So, I see you've apologized as I've suggested?" Legolas looked mildly sheepish whilst Aragorn smiled largely.

"Ah, so I see you required outside help for that apology. I knew it was too good to be true." Aragorn said, mirth lining every word while Legolas turned his head away with an embarrassed expression, eliciting chuckles from both I and Aragorn.

With the tromping of boots announcing his arrival I turned to see Gimli fiddling with his mail shirt with a frustrated look. It seemed to be straining tightly across his midsection and his face seemed a bit red as a consequence. I disguise my laugh at the Dwarf's expense as a cough.

"If we had time, I'd get this adjusted." I listened to Gimli grumble as the chain mail finally came lose of his fingers and the long skirt hit the floor with a chime of metal on stone. The corner of my mouth twitched in a smile and a quick glance at Aragorn and Legolas proved that they too were struggling with similar feelings of amusement.

"It's a little right across the chest." Gimli stated the obvious and I could not help but grin at his obliviousness to our amusement.

"Don't worry Gimli." I said comfortingly. "The mail would only slow you down, and knowing you, few will ever live long enough to land a hit." Gimli laughed merrily giving me a friendly slap on my back that almost sent me stumbling forward.

"Right you are lass! Now if only I could get out of this confou-" Gimli's statement is interrupted by the loud and low call of a war horn.

"That is no Orc horn." Legolas spoke almost excitedly before dashing out of the room, with me, Aragorn, and Gimli (who was still struggling with his chain mail) on his tail.

To say I was surprised to see a whole army of rigidly disciplined Elves standing in the passageway of our fortress would be an understatement. I could almost feel my self deflate with relief. Perhaps the battle was not nearly as impossible as I once thought. At least we weren't as hopelessly outnumbered now; I knew well that each Elf present held the fighting knowledge of several men. And at the head of this legion was none other than the March Warden Haldir.

The March Warden turned his attention to Aragorn and our company before continuing what he was saying to a flustered looking King Theoden.

"We come to honor that allegiance." He said as Aragorn rushed forward to meet him, and after a small hesitant bow, embraced him firmly. Haldir seemed shocked at first before he too returned the embrace.

Haldir after breaking from the Ranger's grip turned to the King Théoden and continued his speech.

"We are proud to fight alongside Men once more." He said proudly and with a noble tilt of his head when his grey eyes spotted me. I gave him a small bow of the head which he returned.

"Greetings Neveil, My Lady spoke of your presence." He spoke with a straight face that looked very natural on his face. I grinned lightly.

"That does not surprise me. One should expect the movements to be known when one with foresight is involved." Here, Haldir smiled.

"I see your wit and tongue has not dulled since our parting."

**AN: Oh Haldir, your so charming. Anywho, I'm debating weather or not to kill Haldir. He wont really be involved anymore in the story after Helms Deep, but I still want your opinion on it. **

**PS. The longer the reviews, the quicker I update. ;) **


	25. The Battle Begins

**AN: Alright, I've decided what to do with Haldir, but I'm not telling you ;)**

It took little time to alter the battle plans to include the Lorien Elves and soon enough we were all lined along the walls awaiting the coming storm. I stood next to my companions, we stood as one. Man, woman, Elf and Dwarf. Quiet a formidable force if I have ever known one, and I have known plenty.

The drumming of hides and armored feet sounded in a constant rytym and all was silent on the wall as the light of Urak Hai torches grew stedily closer. Gimli however seemed unaffected by the grim atmosphere and stood grumbling next to Legolas and I saw what the problem was, Gimli was too short for his head to clear the wall.

"You could have picked a better spot!" Gimli grumbled whilst We ignored his complaint, our minds and eyes fixed firmly on the horizon.

"Well, lad, whatever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night." Gimli said bluntly looking up at the Ranger Just as a flash of lightning lit up the sky and the roar of thunder rolled across the plains. I smirked darkly as rain began to pelt our heads. I always preferred rain during a battle. It made your opponent clad in heavy armor liable to make mistakes and it kept the blood off me.

"Your friends are with you, Aragorn." Legolas said with hope, his eyes steely and focused.

"Let's hope they last the night." Gimli quipped grimly as Aragorn patted the Elf and Dwarf on the shoulder and gave me a stiff nod as he passed which I returned.

Lightning once more lit up the sky and the Rain began to fall even harder, the pitter patter of rain drops hitting armor sang through the air to my ears like a grim music to the compliment the anticipation. The Uraks were now almost close enough that that I could make out their specific shapes in the darkness and rain, their shapes approaching through the mud and rain like a plague. Their drumming footsteps overall too loud with their closeness.

Aragorn walked up and down the lines of the Elvish arches on the wall, calling out orders in Elvish. _"Show them no mercy…" _He ordered, though I would doubt any Elves here would do so. _"For you shall receive none!" _

Out on the flats a single Urak made its way atop a rocky protrusion and lifted its sword high and let lose a roaring call. All the Uraks responded to this and cam to a stop some hundred yards from the outer wall. I held my barrowed bow tightly in my hands. It was not my preferred weapon, but swords would be little use until my enemies were before me.

"What's happening out there?" Gimli asked jumping up to try and peer over the wall.

"Shall I describe it to you?" Legolas asked with a nearly straight face if not for the slight upturning at the corners of his mouth. "Or should I find you a box?" He said looking at the Dwarf now with a smirk and I awaited the hurling of insults, but instead Gimli laughed. 'Well at least they're getting along.' I thought, turning my eyes back to the Uraks. Better late than never.

The leading Uruk once again let out a roar followed by another and the army began to bang their spears against the muddy ground and smash their swords and shields together to make a menacing clamor of noise. With a sound of metal Aragorn unsheathed his sword and held it at the ready. Those of the defenders army that wielded a bow drew back with an arrow loaded and waited for the signal. I too pulled back my arrow as the noise began to grind on my nerves and I began easing myself back into my familiar battle mentality.

Suddenly an arrow zoomed through the air before nestling itself in the neck of a Urak. _"Hold!" _Aragorn shouted in Elvish but it was far too late. The struck Uruk's body fell forward to the ground and landed heavily in the newly formed mud, the arrow pushing completely through his neck as he hit the ground.

For a moment all was silent, both sides shocked still.

At first there is only a few growls but soon the whole enemy is snarling with rage. With one final; roar from their leader they surged forward towards the wall.

"_Prepare to fire!"_ Aragorn called out in Elvish and I, Legolas, and the Lorien Elves all pulled out arrows and drew them ready to fire. Even with the impending battle one could only admire the flawless and calculated way the Lorien Elves readied their bows together, like they were all the same being.

"_Their armor is weak at the neck…and beneath the arm." _Legolas advised the fellow arches in Elvish and I slightly adjusted my aim so to hopefully hit one of the Uraks as he advised.

"_Release arrows!" _Aragorn shouted out, and I let my arrow fly along with Elves around me. I could not tell through the rain if I had hit any of our opposing number, but it was likely with how firmly packed their numbers were.

"Did they hit anything?" Gimli demanded of Legolas, still unable to see over the wall. 'No they all missed.' I can't help but think sarcastically. I quickly ready another arrow as I hear the order for a volley.

A crossbow bolt zips by my head; if it were only a few inches over I would have been killed from an arrow through the eye. The Elves began to fall from the wall as their armor failed to protect them from the bolts from the Uraks bows.

"Ladders!" Aragorn shouts as the Uraks start to heave forward the ugly metal things. "Finally!" Gimli shouts out almost excitedly and if not for the approaching ememies I would have smacked him. I toss the bow away and replace it with my sword. It makes a resounding metallic noise as it's freed from the confines of its sheath.

"Swords! Swords!" Aragorn ordered out as the Elves unsheathed their thin curved blades.

The first Urak to jump off of the ladder is easily the most hideous beast I have ever seen. It boldly wore no armor and wielded an absurdly long blade. A bit further down the wall I can see a similar beast swing the blade in a wide circle, cutting down all in its path with its sheer strength.

Just as I'm about to cut down the beast, Gimli slides underneath the beast and plants his ax effectively in the beasts chest.

"That's one!" Gimli shouts to me triumphantly and I raise a brow at him. So the Dwarf thought he could best me did he?

Lifting my foot high I kick out at the ladder that had several Uraks climbing up it, launching the crude thing backwards into the hoard while its occupants squealed out before hitting the ground. Turning to the Gimli with a total straight face I say quickly. "Six." Before jumping back into the fray.

I spin my sword over my head, cutting off a Uraks before dashing out of the way of another's sword. A ways off I hear Gimli and Legolas shouting numbers to each other and I too decide to keep a count if only for a small reprieve from the madness.

I smash my elbow hard into an Uraks face whist spinning my sword back into its gut with the other. I feel the metal scrap against the bone as I remove it. I charge forward into an Urak, grabbing its chin with my free hand and hurriedly rushing around its back. I feel its neck give way as the motion snaps its neck and I drop its useless corpse to the ground.

A sharp pain across my lower back bloomed as I dodge an Uraks attack that would have severed my spine. I drive my sword into its gut while with my free hand I draw a dagger and cut off the beasts head.

I could barely hear Aragorn shouting from my place on the wall as I dodged attacks and gave them out. Though I saw the Elvish archers redirect their aim at the causeway and I could now see why. The Uraks were using the testudo formation to move over the bridge to the gate. I had only seen the formation used once before on the battlefield. The formation was where the soldiers stood in lines in a rectangle. The front soldiers held their shields in and outward position while the rest held theirs in and upward. The sides were protected by a few skirmishes that kept back all who would move in from the sides. The bridge was far too narrow however for these skirmishers and the Uraks were suffering heavy loss, not to mention the ones that were simply pushed out from the sides into the chasm below.

Just as I am lifting my sword to cleave an Urak shoulder to hip I am suddenly blinded by both a bright light and noise. I feel the ground push up into the air with me before disappearing entirely. My stomach plummets as I sail through the air. My eyes widen as I see the ground approaching rapidly and I spread out my body so the impact will be spread.

The pain is tremendous. It feels like my insides are being pressed down upon as my body forms an imprint in the mud and shards of rock fall around me. A hiccupping sound of pain escapes my lips through clenched teeth as I roll onto my side. My right hand is still somehow clothing my sword. Blood trickles down into my eyes and hair as I push myself up from the ground. I have to move. Looking up it was then I saw the still form of Aragorn.

"Valar.." I whisper in fear for the ranger's life as I rush shakily forward. I grab Aragorn by the jerkin and find with relief that he is still breathing. But the enemy is moving quickly in our direction from the shattered wall. Panic courses through me, and without a thought I smack Aragorn hard in the face.

Aragorn's eyes open blearily and I give him a shake to rouse him further.

"You can sleep when your dead, Aragorn!" I snapped at him before turning towards the Uraks that had almost reached us, raising my sword before me, willing to give my life for the Ranger's.

**AN: Sorry about the abrupt ending, but you know…. Remember, the longer the reviews the more motivated I'll be to write. **


	26. By The Light Of Dawn

**AN: OMG. This was a freaking long chapter. Also do I come across as neurotic in these authors notes. Another author PM'd me and said I did. Yeah…IDK. **

**Hey there: Thank you for all you praise! I'm glad you noticed all the little changes. In my opinion too many LOTR author are so afraid of criticism and changing things that we just end up with the same thing over and over. P.S. I'm not giving anything away about Neveil and Ents mainly because I haven't decided myself yet. **

**MinNinniach: Ok, you are officially the sweetest! Its nice to hear some praise for just my writing ability in general, I'm actually thinking about writing a novel, but that's aside the point. :p And yes the puppy dog eyes worked. LOL**

Aragorn got to his feet next to me, but just as the Enemy is about to reach us I hear Gimli call out Aragorn. Both of us look up to the broken wall and watch as with a cry Gimli dives into the mass of approaching Uraks, taking out a good number with a skillful swing of his ax and single handedly holding back the onslaught.

"Gimli!" Aragorn called out as the remainder of the Lorien Elves lined up behind Aragorn. Aragorn, turning and seeing them raises his arm and orders them to fire just as I lose sight of Gimli in the water and Uraks.

I was extremely thankful for the Elves many years of training as I felt dozens of arrows fly scant centimeters from my body before lodging themselves into the flesh of the Uraks.

Together, with Aragorn leading the charge, we ran down the small hill with our swords before us.

Our charge was one I am sure scholars would no doubt write about. The Uraks lowered their long spears before us in a line in an attempt to deter us from our course. Before me I witnessed Aragorn use his sword to knock the spears from his path and using his momentum to carry the blade through an Uraks skull.

I take a different approach, using the slick mud to slide under the Uraks spears, bring my blade between a gap in the chest plat of my opponent. I didn't remain still to see the blood and bile rise from the wound as he toppled to the mud. Using my sword to cut a charging Uraks legs from under him I bring my dagger forth as he hits the mud and stab down into his helm with a sick crack and squelch.

A sound of metal on stone pervaded the sounds of battle around me and I turn to find Legolas using a shield to slide down the stone steps of the wall, rapidly firing off arrows as he went before leaping away and the shield killing an Uruk with the speed it had been traveling at.

I began to feel a desperate air hang over the battle as I loped the head off of what seemed like the hundredth Urak. It almost seemed that with every one that I would cut down, two more would take their place. The only reason our numbers had yet to be overwhelmed was that Uraks and Orcs deprived their battle prowess from strength of numbers instead of battle skill and many of their number was simply cannon fodder to their cause.

The cut on my head stung from sweat and rain, my muscles were sore and I had still not healed from the wounds I sustained from the battle with the Wargs, the most pronounced of which was the arrow wound to my color bone which throbbed and pulled painfully. However I still found yet strength to spare and continue. It was now that the call came.

"Aragorn! Fall back to the Keep!" King Théoden's voice ordered over the din of battle. I ignored this call, continuing to hack and slash at the wall of flesh that was the Urak army. Just as I beheaded yet another Urak a hand wrapped around my shoulder. I made to stab at my restrainer only to immediately pause in mid-strike to see it is Aragorn pulling me away from the battle.

'Get to the Keep!" Aragorn orders, giving me a hard push in the right direction before moving to aid another with his opponent. I hated having to leave them to battle, but I had to trust Aragorn. With clenched teeth, I ascended the stairs towards the Keep. Slaughtering as many Uraks to help raise the others chances of making it to the Keep in one piece.

"Haldir! Head for the Keep!" I hear Aragorn call, causing my attention to be diverted. I look up to see Haldir nod to Aragorn's command and turn to deflect a blow from one Urak only to have another Uraks sword pierce his stomach.

My feet are moving before I even feel the horror and anger fill me, but when it does hit it hits hard. My vision goes red and my breaths become short and quick. I slice through the Uraks without a care or not of weather they are alive or simply dieing. I see Haldir stab the Urak who wounded him, his head jerking from the pain as the blade leaves the wound.

I vaguely hear Aragorn call out the March Wardens name. Valar help the Uraks that got in the Rangers way.

Another Urak approaches the wounded March Warden from behind Lifting his crude blade high above his head, bringing it slicing through the air towards Haldir's exposed back.

A clang of metal hitting metal reverberates off of the stone as the Uraks crude sword shatters from the forces of the hit. The Urak seems so shocked by his broken blade he does not see my other hand, clutching a dagger coming before its too late.

I drive the dagger upwards under the Uraks rib cage, piercing its lungs as black blood spews up onto my face and chest as the Urak struggles to breath. I don't stop there though. I continue bringing the blade upward, cutting the weaker places between the bones of its ribcage with a sickening cracking and squelching before finally letting the corpse drop to the ground. I glare at the mangled creature spitting upon its corpse.

There are few in this life I could call friend. My life has always called for quick decisions. As a result, anyone I knew beyond their name, or I considered worthy of it, I would fight for. 'Haldir is one of those' I think as I turn to find Aragorn Helping Haldir to his feet and motioning for me to help him. The March Wardens wound appears grim, possible fatal. Blood is flowing steadily from the hole in his chest plate, staining it a slick red. Without a word I lean forward, placing the semi-conscious Elf face down across my shoulders.

"Go Neveil! Get him to the healers." Aragorn says quickly, a rage at the Uraks who caused Haldir's injury in his eyes. And before I can even begin to utter a word, Aragorn has punched an Urak in the face that was climbing a ladder before pushing both himself and the ladder down into the mass below.

"Rash fool!" I spit as I move as quickly as I can towards the keep with the unconscious Elf on my back. I may be a warrior and Elves may be light, but he still weighed quite a bit in his armor and battle regalia.

As I finally reached the safer grounds of the Keep I was instantly surrounded by the remaining Lorien Elves, anxious for the life of their friend and commander.

Wordlessly, I allowed the Lorien Elves to carefully remove the Elf from my shoulders and into their capable hands as he was quickly taken away to the healers. Though by the amount of blood that I could feel had soaked through my tunic I could tell Haldir's situation was grim.

"Hold them!" Theoden called out to his men at the gates to the Keep as I entered the stone entryway. I felt a weight lift off my shoulders to see that Aragorn had survived his stunt at the wall and Gimli had survived his. Both with minimal injury.

I could see the men of Rohan were struggling against the force that was put against the broken gates of the Keep. Aragorn must have seen it too because he turned to the King. "How long do you need?" He asked.

"As long as you can give me." Theoden responded to the question and Aragorn nodded turning to meet both mine and Gimli's eyes before heading to the smaller servants passage, with us at his heels.

The single wooden door at the side of the keep opened only with a small creak from its underused hinges.

We peered around the corner of the wall and see the mass of Uraks trying furiously to open the gate by throwing their combined weights into it again and again.

"Come on. We can take them." Gimli whispered anxiously from in front of me and Aragorn turned his head to look back at him.

"It's a long way." Aragorn whispered simply. Gimli and I both glanced over the chasm. It was dark and deep, so deep that in the dark of night I could not discern the bottom, but it wasn't going to stop me from jumping, there were many worse ways to die than falling in my opinion. Gimli however seemed a bit conflicted. He seemed to argue with himself for a moment before nodding his head in decision.

"Toss me." He whispers quietly.

"What?" Asked Aragorn, with a raised eyebrow. I too felt my face morph into a surprised expression at the proud Dwarfs request.

"I cannot jump the distance! You'll have to toss me!" Gimli exclaimed, clearly not liking to repeat what he considered an embarrassing request.

Aragorn nodded and began to move Gimli in front of him but the Dwarf stopped him, looking up with pleading eyes.

"Don't tell the Elf." Gimli begged and Aragorn nodded slowly.

"Not a word." He said and Gimli glanced back at me, and I too nod my affirmation.

With that, Aragorn grabbed tight the Dwarf and gave a mighty toss over the chasm whilst Gimli let out a battle cry as he landed into the nest of the surprised Uraks. Aragorn and I close behind.

I have to say I am surprised with how easily we all fight together in close quarters. We stand in a loose triangle formation so that none of our backs are exposed to the enemy. It may sound foolish to say so, but we're like a spinning blade of death. While Aragorn largely slashes and stabs, Gimli favors cutting the legs out from under his opponent before bringing the ax down on them. I myself am largely decapitation and knocking the Uraks off the edge.

Out of the corner of my eye while I continued to litter the causeway with severed heads I saw three exceedingly large ladders being hoisted up to the wall. Two actually breached the wall but while the third was rising the rope was somehow cut and with multiple squeals from the Uraks clinging to it came to a crash, crushing all under and on it.

"Gimli! Aragorn! Neveil! Get out of there!" Theoden called from the gate as it was finally patched shut. It was then that an Urak latched around Aragon and Gimli. I rush to help them but I am tackled to the ground by another Urak. The beast didn't factor in the slick stone and with a horrible clenching feeling I and the Urak slide to and over the edge of the causeway.

My hands scramble against the stone as the Urak drags my lower body over the side, but I can only thank the Valar that the creature doesn't have a firm grip on me and falls with a squeal to the abyss. Finally I latch onto a groove in the stone, and although the skin on my fingertips split painfully from the pressure of holding the weight of my entire body, it is preferable to the Uraks fate. I pull myself to my feet and cut down two more Uraks as Aragorn and Gimli free themselves. Its then that the familiar voice of Legolas rings out.

"Aragorn!" The Elf shouts from atop the wall, throwing down a thick rope.

"Go!" I urge the man and Dwarf, knowing that they would not be able to lift all of our combined weights. It says something for their trust in me that they actually do as I say. I continue to keep at bay the Uraks until I see Aragorn and Gimli being hoisted up, and with a mad leap of faith I jump the same expanse to the ledge that I had earlier.

For one moment I feel a coil of fear as I soar over the empty expanse, thinking I would fall. Thankfully this is not to be and I come to a tumble on the rough stone with scraped hands but otherwise unharmed, just as the whole of Urak force slams against the gate once more.

Rushing back into the fortress I see that the men have already fled from the entrance and the gate is already beginning to strain and crack under the Urak force. Not wanting to be there when the gate is to be breached I rush up the stairs, making it to the top just as the second retreat is called and I hear the gate crack and swing open.

I rush through the men, seeking out my companions when a hand closes around my arm and drags me forward into the inner parts of the keep. I don't struggle against the hold. I would know Legolas's impossibly flawless hair anywhere.

Just as the sky begins to lighten, we and the remainder of Rohan's defending force manage to barricade ourselves in the main chamber of the Keep while the wounded and dying were taken down to the caves to be bandaged and hopefully healed.

"The fortress is taken. It is over." Theoden suddenly declared whilst we moved all we could to barricade the door.

Looking at the king I didn't know whether to be angry at him for his weakness, or pity him for his struggle.

"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defended it." Aragorn shouted in protest as he and Legolas moved a wooden table to barricade the door.

"They still defend it. They have died defending it." Aragorn says in a determined manner. I help the men hold the door, keeping my back pressed against it while I watch the exchange. I grit my teeth while the King shows no emotion while Aragorn speaks, but when he doesn't eve blink while the Urak battering-ram knocks his men back once more from the door, I snap.

"Would you have you men's deaths be for nothing?" I shout from my place holding the door. "Would you dishonor their sacrifice by giving in now?" I demand and the king gives me a tired look, in that moment he truly looks an old man. Anger would have been better from him for my outburst, anger I could deal with, not a broken man.

Aragorn looked at me for a long moment as the door shuddered once more from the Uraks attempts to get inside before turning once more to the king. "Is their no other way fro the women and children to get out of the caves?" Aragorn asked, but is ignored.

"Is their no other way?" Aragorn demands again and when the king still does not speak the man Gameling does it for him. "There is one passage. It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far. The Uruk-hai are too many." He says and I flinch as the ram hits the door once more.

"Tell the woman and children to make for the mountain pass. And barricade the entrance!" Aragorn shouts, sending Gameling to the caves to aid the women and injured.

"So much death. What can Men do against such reckless hate?" Théoden say suddenly, a look akin to mourning on his face.

"Ride out with me." Aragorn said quietly. And the king appeared slightly confused by this sudden request.

"Ride out and meet them." Aragorn continued his face the picture of determination.

"For death and glory" The king asked and in different circumstances I would have smiled. Spoken like a true man of the mark.

"For Rohan." Aragorn corrects walking towards the king till he is merely a foot away. "For your people." It is at that moment a shaft of light streams into the bleak chamber.

"The sun is rising."

**Cliff hanger. Deal with it. LOL Remember, the longer the reviews the more motivated I'll be to write. **


	27. Graveyard Stitches

**laurena1234- Its not weird at all. Too many battle scenes are wham, bam, done. It's awesome that someone likes my battle chapter the best!**

**MinNinniach**** – Thank you! And can I say you write very well for being a native Dutch speaker. **

**AN: Okay, not very much going on in this chapter. Maybe a little Eomer…(fangirl face) **

We all stood looking at the stream of light signaling the dawn and even though the odds were against us, that this could very well be my last sunrise, I felt a new strength fill me.

"Yes. Yes. The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the Deep one last time." King Théoden said as a new spark of determination lit in his eyes.

"Yes!" Gimli shouts, grasping his ax with a shake showing his excitement. At that moment a particularly strong bash of the battering ram sent the soldiers flying back, but the determination left none of our eyes.

"Let this be the hour when we draw our swords together." Theoden says, his strong voice reverberating off of the stone walls as horses are led up to us and all soldiers who were able to hold swords began to mount their steeds. Climbing onto Azuras back, I ride so that I am adjacent to both Aragorn and Legolas.

"Fell deeds, awake. Now for wrath, now for ruin and a red dawn!" Theoden finishes just as the gates are broken open and the Uraks rush in.

"Forth Eorlingas!" Theoden shouts and together as one unit we charge forward into the enemy with drawn swords. Above us I could hear the deep bellowing of a horn as Gimli fulfilled his task.

Flying through the shattered doors our steeds trampled over and shoved the Uraks from the causeway while the ones that did not fell under our blades. I drive my sword down threw the helmet of one Urak while others slashed the weak points on the necks. An Urak came too close to Azura's flank only to be rocketed into the chasm below with a kick.

Just as we leve the causeway and onto the fields filled with the whole of the Urak army a shrill whine of a horse echoes from above the battle field, looking up I see a sight that fills me with hope and relief. There, at the top of the steep slope atop his white steed is Gandalf. The light of morning shining brightly behind him making him appear a harbinger of our fortunes.

The Uraks noticed this new comer just as a great host of horsemen arrives behind Gandalf and I hear Theoden whisper "Eomer." The Uraks seem to almost forget about us as their number moves to the rear, creating a wall of their long spears as the horsemen begin the steep descent into the battle. Just as I think that the horsemen are simply going to run upon the spears, Gandalf lifts his white staff, the sun rose at that very moment, and with a cry the great army of Isengard is blinded and their spears fall slack in their hands, allowing the Army of horsemen to leap over and crash upon their number like a wave of death.

The battle does not last much longer after that, and with broken shields and swords, the remainder of the Urak army turns tail and runs.

"Victory! We have victory!" Theoden called with his sword held high as the Uraks fled into a suddenly appearing forest. My eyes widen at its sudden appearance and Azura lets out a whine of unease at it sight.

"Stay out of the forest!" Called a soldier urgently as some made to follow after the stragglers. "Keep away from the trees!" We soon saw the reason for the mans concern, for as the last Urak entered the wood the trees began to all but screech as they swayed from side to side in a violent dance. The Uraks cries and shrieks mingled with that of the wood until all fell silent once again.

The soldiers and I watched the forest for a while longer, but when it remained silent we went to tend to our wounds and our dead.

I fared well in the battle injury wise. I hade a long cut down my forearm that would require stitching, a cut on my back, 2 cracked ribs I imagine I sustained during the explosion as well as a large array of different colored bruises. The pads of my fingertips were split and a chunk of the top of my ear had been cut off making the top flat and bloody, but looking down at the dead littering the ground and stone of Helms Deep my wounds felt very insignificant.

I take it upon myself to pile the Urak bodies for burning along with several other men of Rohan and thankfully they did not protest. Too somber with the death around them to question a woman's involvement in such a foul task normally reserved for men.

I toss a torch into the corpses and cough at the foul putrid cloud clotting the air when the flame licks at the Urak flesh. Not wanting to stand in the disgusting smoke I walk over too Legolas and Gimli.

"Final count… forty-two." Legolas announced to the Dwarf in a somewhat proud voice as he check over his bow.

"Forty-two? That's not bad for a pointy-eared Elvish princeling. I myself am sitting pretty on forty-three." Gimli said from his perch upon a dead Urak. In a different setting I would have grinned at how literal his statement was.

Frowning, Legolas quickly notches an arrow shooting it into the corpse Gimli is Currently sitting on.

"Forty-three." Legolas preens with a smirk.

"He was already dead." Gimli protested.

"He was twitching." Legolas countered.

"He was twitching, because he's got my axe embedded in his nervous system!" Gimli yelled angrily while pulling on the handle of his ax that was planted in the corpses skull, causing it to twitch violently with every pull.

I simply sigh at them before going to tend to my wounds. How could they behave in such a manner when they were more or less standing in a graveyard? Did they have no respect? Shaking my head I find a spare needle and thread and find a secluded corner to begin sewing shut the wound on my forearm. Clenching my teeth, I stab the needle through my flesh.

"Do you want some help with that?" I cease my painful activity to find a very large and I dare say handsome, man. He is dressed in the garb of the Rohirim and has flaxen hair, the way he holds himself is like one who holds some standing. I offer a watery grin.

"Your help would be appreciated. Needle work is always worse when you have to do it yourself." I grimace down at my arm and the man before me smiles before keeling before me and taking my injured arm carefully into his callused grip. He frowns at the cut, taking the needle and thread and begins quickly stitching it up. I grit my teeth at the pain and the man smiles apologetically.

"The people are speaking of you, you know." He says suddenly and I raise my brow, prompting him to explain.

"They spoke of a woman, fierce in wrath. A tenacious protector." He ties off the thread. "That you saved the life of the Elf Warden and fought to the very end." Here he looks me in the eyes, his face clearly wondering if what was being said was true. I give a small nod.

"That sounds a bit exaggerated." I say with a small grin as the man stands helping me to my feet. The man nods, smiling. "The best stories normally are, but there is always truth to them."

Here the man gives a bow of the head. "I am Eomer. May I have the pleasure of your name?" He asks charmingly and I grin.

"I am Neveil, and the pleasure is all mine."

**AN: Remember, the longer the reviews the more motivated I'll be to write. **

**Also I found someone online whose name is Galadriel. Send that girl to Middle Earth! It would be like:**

**Gandalf: Galadriel is approaching. **

**(Gimli smoothes down his hair and Legolas and Aragorn stand at attention just as a tiny brown haired human walks up.)**

**Fellowship: o_O**

**AN: I would read that just for that scene! **


	28. Prayers For The Wicked

**Cutie Kyuubi – There may be a little competition between Eomer and Legolas, but nothing major. It would be very minor. **

**MinNinniach – TeeHeeHee. I also like Eomer. Hes like the most perfect model of a man ever created! ;D also I would do the accent thingy but my keyboard is crap and I don't know how to do it anyways. **

**Cappoquin's Calling – Okay. You are officially the greatest person ever! (throws confetti) As soon as I read your review I got a big goofy grin!**

**AN: LOOOOONG chapter today, but that's mainly due to movie stuff and all. Still I really like this chapter. **

To say I was surprised that only two days after the battle Haldir and the remaining Elves of Lorien were returning would be an understatement. To be perfectly honest I had expected Haldir to return home as a corpse. But there he was, leading his men back home. I doubt I will soon forget his parting words to me….

**Flashback**

"_Neveil?" _

_Turning from cleaning my weapons I find Haldir standing before me, straight and proud as though his injury never occurred in the first place. I move to bow my head but Haldir lifts a hand. _

"_I am leaving for Lorien today with the remainder of our party, but I wished to speak with you first, Beriana." I smirk at my given name, setting aside my weapons._

"_Beriana, Haldir? I am anything but a 'Praised protector.'" Haldir shakes his head at my skeptical remark, keeling so we are on the same level. _

"_I would not have given you this name if I did not think you worthy of it." Haldir says, looking at me very seriously. "Elves do not give names lightly." A sigh escapes me._

"_I know that Haldir, and I thank you for it." Here Haldir takes my hand into his own. _

"_No Beriana, it is I who must thank you." His face is serious and his eyes hold warmth. "For without your protection, I have no doubt I would never gaze upon my beloved wood again." _

**End Flashback**

I stand upon the wall of the Keep watching the Lorien Elves make their way back to their home. Bringing both news of victory and death to their borders. I send a small prayer up to the Valar for their safe passage.

"It is a bit sad isn't it?" Legolas says, coming to stand beside me. I can only nod, it is always a sad thing to be the messengers of death.

"Come." Legolas says, taking my hand and pulling me away. "We are to march on Isengard." My steps faltered a bit at this news as he led me through the broken and splintered gates to the Keep where all of the men were getting atop their mounts. Eomer, Gimli, Aragorn, Theoden and Gandalf were already atop their steeds, and without needless words to be said, Legolas dropped my arm, swinging up behind Gimli. I quickly join them atop Azura, who is only a little troublesome.

As we crested the hill my eyes widen at the sight before me. A heavy cloud of the darkest colors covered sky beyond the towering wall of jagged black mountains marking the borders of Mordor. Beyond which a raging red and orange glow emanated.

"Sauron's wrath will be terrible, his retribution swift." Gandalf said as we reigned in our horses and watched the anger of Sauron where he was confined beyond the mountains.

"The battle for Helms Deep is over. The battle for Middle-Earth is about to begin. All our hopes now lie with two little Hobbits somewhere in the wilderness." Gandalf continued as we turned away from the view of Mordor and set off in a northwesterly direction towards the tower of Saruman.

As we ride I come up alongside Gandalf. "Are we to talk or kill this Wizard?" I ask him. A perfectly valid question in my opinion.

"We go to talk, but we will do whatever is necessary to put an end to the threat that Saruman posed over half of Middle Earth." Gandalf said in a stern, but yet somewhat sad tone of voice. I felt a stab of pity towards the wizard, from what I understood the two had once been friends.

The passes by slowly and quietly as we ride with Theoden and Gandalf leading us for the whole of the day, until at nightfall under the cover of some trees, we make camp.

A small fire was lit, so not to attract unfavorable eyes and once the bedrolls we laid out we sat around its warmth and spoke with more animation then we had in many days. Gandalf, Aragorn, and Eomer regaled us with stories of their travels and battles fought. Legolas and Gimli spoke of their homeland, filling those who had never seen such things eyes with wonder and curiosity. Theoden stayed largely quiet though, I imagine the grief of the battle and task before him stilled any words he could think of forming. But he listened all the same, and some of his somber air seemed to lighten. Some enough, it was my turn to share my tales.

"I fought a Warg once with only a dagger on hand." I say with a shrug, and Gimli spews the liquid he was currently drinking across the circle and right onto Legolas's chest. The face the Elf made at this was extremely comical to see as he pinched the place between his eyes in exasperation.

"How did you survive such an encounter intact?" Eomer asked, his eyes filled with curiosity.

"It was mostly pure blind luck that I made it out at all. I was traveling through the north, and let me tell you, there are more Wargs there than horses in Rohan." I exclaim, though of course I'm exaggerating it still causes the men of Rohan's eyes to widen.

"Luckily I was able to drive my dagger through its eye when it charged me, but it still left me with a parting gift." I gesture lazily at my back. "The thing practically tore all the skin off my back, but in the end I lived and it died which really is the important thing." I finish with a nonchalant shrug, thinking about the massive claw scars extending along the length of my back.

After a moment of silence Gimli started to chuckle and soon the entire group around me were laughing while I look around in confusion. Gimli gave me a slap on the shoulder and Aragorn gave me a reassuring pat on my arm.

"It is a good thing you are on our side my friend. If we could only bottle your tenacity we would have a weapon to be reckoned with!" Aragorn commented, causing the group to laugh once more.

**PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK**

We were packed up and in the saddle before the sun even had a chance to rise from the horizon. With Gandalf and Theoden at the led we continued towards Isengard and by midday it loomed in the distance….along with plumes of black smoke?

I'm apparently not the only one to notice this, as our entire company is now apprehensive of what we will find when we breach the trees.

Orcs, gruesome machines, and deadly Wizards we expected. But instead we find the whole of Isengard flooded, filled with debris and body's while atop the broken wall sat two very familiar Hobbits. Upon seeing our company they raise their mugs in greeting with a laugh.

"Welcome my lords." Merry greeted. "To Isengard" He finished mockingly, gesturing to the tower. I can breathe a sigh of relief that the two had yet to notice me. I still did not know how they would react to my reappearance.

"You young rascals! A merry hunt you've led us on and now we find you feasting and… and smoking!" The red bearded Dwarf protested from behind Legolas.

"We are sitting on a field of victory enjoying a few well-earned comforts. The salted pork is particularly good." Pippin said as he sat there with a joyous smile on his face.

"Salted pork?" Gimli asked with a confused tone but a hungered face.

"Hobbits." Gandalf sighed as he shook his head at the two and their playful teasing of the Dwarf.

"We're under orders from Treebeard, who's taken over management of Isengard." Merry said pointing to a place farther into the flooded Isengard.

A bit of excitement bubbled up in me. Many beings would give much too simply see an Ent. I myself had only caught a glimpse of one many years ago. And here these two Hobbits had the opportunity to not only see one, but all of them.

Moving forward Aragorn and Éomer took one of the Hobbits astride their steeds, with Pippin riding on the dark grey dappled steed of the soldier of Rohan and Merry riding Hasufel behind the Ranger.

"Young Master Gandalf. I'm glad you've come." The Ent says in a long drawn out way, as he came up to be in front of us. I felt my eyes widen as I watched the ancient being.

"Wood and water, stock and stone I can master. But there is a wizard to manage here, locked in his tower." The Ent says as he turns and leads us forward across the water closer to the base of the looming, black, metallic tower. I hung back as I looked at the imposing building. Its precipices and balconies spiked and black. Its very design was that to exude power and fear.

"Show yourself." Aragorn whispered from his place to my front. "Be careful. Even in defeat, Saruman is dangerous." Gandalf warns and I felt inclined to agree, keeping back with the others as Gandalf nudged his horse a bit forward.

"Well, let's just have his head and be done with it." Gimli suggested from behind the blonde elf. Even though I normally didn't follow with the Dwarfs straightforward and brash approach, it seemed to me to be the best course of action. I doubt the broken wizard hiding away in his tower was looking to redeem himself. He was too far gone. Too far consumed in his power and bitterness….all that aligned with Sauron were, without fail or exception.

"No. We need him alive. We need him to talk." Gandalf says commandingly, turning down the Dwarf's idea as he looked over the tower for any sign of the rouge wizard. My eyes widen slightly at the idea of getting information to the enemy movements and I felt a clench of anxiety and excitement present itself deep within my chest. How could I have been so blind! Saruman was in counsel with Sauron. Of course he would know of at least some of his plans.

"You have fought many wars and slain many men, Theoden King, and made peace afterwards." A deep and manipulative voice sounded, and the white wizard finally presents himself high atop of his dark tower. He leaned upon his staff as he spoke down to us.

"Can we not take counsel together as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace, you and I?" The somewhat perplexed looking Saruman asked the King of Rohan, and even though he tried to wear a façade of calm strength, I could see the desperation underneath. I can see that Theoden has seen it as well, for he narrows his stormy eyes at the defeated Wizard.

"We shall have peace." Théoden said and I along with a few of our party shot him incredulous looks. I searched his face for a sign of some sort of spell that the corrupted wizard could have cast upon him, but found only a king seething with boiling anger rising from within.

"We shall have peace… when you answer for the burning of the Westfold and the children that lie dead there! We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg are avenged! When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows, we shall have peace!" The angered King yelled at the wizard whose expression rapidly turned to one of arrogance and rage.

"Gibbets and crows! Dotard! And what do you want, Gandalf Greyhame? Let me guess. The Key of Orthanc? Or perhaps the Keys of Barad**-**dûr itself, along with the crowns of the Seven Kings and the rods of the Five Wizards!" Saruman demanded of Gandalf, but Gandalf continued to regard the traitor coolly.

"Your treachery had already cost many lives. Thousands more are now at risk. But you could save them, Saruman. You were deep in the enemy's counsel." Gandalf yells upwards towards Saruman, who raises an eyebrow at the white wizard's words.

"So you have come here for information. I have some for you." he said in return and from his robe he withdraws a great black orb and gazes intently into it.

"Something festers in the heart of Middle-Earth. Something that you have failed to see. But the Great Eye has seen it." Saruman continues as he stares into the black orb, looking back down at Gandalf before hiding away the orb once more.

"Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon." Saruman gloated for Sauron's supposed victory.

"You're all going to die. But you know this, don't you, Gandalf. You cannot think that this Ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor. This exile, crept from the shadows, will never be crowned King." Saruman said as his gaze drifted from Gandalf to Aragorn who simply lifted his gaze to look at the wizard and said nothing.

"Truly your mind has dulled to think that a Exile of a man, an Elf, a Dwarf, and a…" Saruman trailed off his eyes narrowing down at me before a smile appeared on his face. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Legolas and Aragorn's horse move a bit closer to me, and I see Merry and Pippin look back. Their expressions showing shock upon finally noticing my presence.

"So, Lamia still does live. I expected more." The wizard muses and I wince at the use of my black name.

"I've heard enough. Shoot him. Stick an arrow in his gob." Gimli says from behind, trying to get the Mirkwood prince to shoot the wizard for the peace of silence. But just as the elf begins to draw an arrow from his quiver the wizard at our lead shot him a glance.

"No. Come down, Saruman, and your life will be spared." Gandalf said firstly directed at the agitated, red bearded Dwarf behind the blonde elf and the second portion towards the wizard whom he's attempting to coerce.

"Save your pity and your mercy! I have no use for it!" Shouts out and with a jab of his staff a massive fireball rockets down, consuming the wizard in its brilliance while our horses with us atop them back away in fright. All fears for the Wizard are soon gone though as the fire disapates and Gandalf is unharmed without a hair out of place.

"Saruman, your staff is broken." Says slowly, the very power seems to radiate off him and true to his word, Saruman's staff shatters in the horrified Wizards hand. Without his staff, Saruman seemed hunched and frail. From behind him crept the unhealthy looking Grima. Theoden, upon seeing the grimy man immediately addressed him.

"Gríma, you need not follow him. You were not always as you are now. You were once a Man of Rohan. Come down." Theoden persuaded, much to my surprise. But Saruman would have none of this.

"A Man of Rohan? What is the house of Rohan, but a thatched barn where brigands drink in the reek and their brats roll on the floors with the dogs? The victory at Helms Deep does not belong to you, Théoden Horse-Master. You are a lesser son of greater sires." Saruman mocks, venom dripping off of his every word. Grima behind him shook his head in disagreement.

Theoden glared at the wizard before looking back to Grima. "Gríma, come down. Be free of him."

"Free? He will never be free!" Saruman yelled out.

"No." Grima says quietly, but Saruman immediately turns at the sound of his minion's disagreement.

"Get down, cur!" The Wizard snaps, backhanding the man who fell to the ground with a yelp that sounded extremely pathetic to my ears.

"Saruman! You were deep in the enemy's counsel. Tell us what you know!" Gandalf tried again as the Raging wizard turned back to him

"You withdraw your guard, and I will tell you where your doom will be decided. I will not be held prisoner here." But as soon as the words left his mouth, Grima appeared behind him. Bring a blade down into the Wizards back again and again.

Legolas immediately takes action, hooking an arrow in his bow and sending it straight into the left side of the deceitful Grima's chest. The man let out a shriek of pain, collapsing to the floor of the tower and out of sight. But Saruman falls forward and off the edge of the tower. He spun around through the air the dagger still embedded in his back. For a moment I think his body will be impaled on one of the towers many spikes, but instead the wizard is impaled with a dull thud on the spike wheel at the foot of his tower.

I know the two don't really deserve it. But I send up a prayer for the wicked dead up to the Valar.

"Send word to all our allies and to every corner of Middle-Earth that still stand free. The enemy moves against us. We need to know where he will strike." Gandalf says to us all, not missing a beat after seeing what was once his friend stabbed and impaled before him.

"The filth of Saruman is washing away. Trees will come back to the live here. Young trees. Wild trees." The Ent said as the wheel turned, submerging the body of Saruman under the filthy waters.

"Pippin!" Aragorn suddenly called, drawing the entirety of our group's attention as the Hobbit picked up the very same orb that Saruman had used out of the murky waters. Looking at it with a almost reverent eye.

"Bless my bark!" The Ent Treebeard exclaimed in shock at the Hobiits find.

"Peregrin Took! I'll take that, my lad. Quickly, now." Gandalf says, gesturing for the orb. Pippin seemed reluctant to hand it over, and I did not miss the glance he gave the wizard after he had.

I did not have long to dwell on it though, for soon we were all back on respective horses, ridding back to Edoras.

**AN: And that is how you end a chapter abruptly. **

**Remember, the more reviews I get, the sooner I update. I only write for those with a pulse. No undead allowed! ;) **


	29. Bein Lómë

**Cappoquin's Calling – Well allow me to say it is an honor to be one of your first subscriptions. I'll try not to let you down! Honestly, you give the best praise for a story ever! I'm soo glad that you like this story. **

**Linde – Thank you dear! It seems like a lot of stories are just the same ol thing since changing anything in the LOTR fandom is a weighty decision indeed. I'm glad that you enjoyed it!**

**AN: Ok, I had to really force myself to sit down and write. But with my new job and all it's hard to find time and a couple of my fingers are swollen up painfully due to an allergic reaction. (Boo hoo) This is more of a basic chapter, mainly there just to push the plot onward. No epic Orc battle today! Maybe next time. (Wink wink.)**

In only a hour or so the sun will have disappeared beyond the horizon, and the whole of Rohan will feast in honor of the dead.

I don't feel much like celebrating.

I am in my given chamber in the Golden hall, my head held firmly in my hands from where I sit upon the bed. I knew it was a bad idea to sleep, but like the fool I am, I did. Nightmares plagued my sleeping mind. Dreams of war, dreams of death.

Dreams of failure.

Tired of such dreary thoughts, I jump to my feet and throw on the gown Eowyn left for me to wear, going quickly to the main hall. I needed a drink of something stronger than water.

I am so caught up in my own mind that I do not watch where I walk, and walk right into Eomer's massive chest. I begin falling towards the floor from the impact, but Eomer's hand wraps around my wrist, heaving me back to my feet with a laugh.

"Lady Neveil. I never thought I'd see the day that I would knock you off your feet." The man teases flirtatiously. I shake my head at his antics, continuing on my path to the main hall, but Eomer follows after, walking slightly sideways so he can face me as I walk.

"The garb of a lady suits you well." He comments, looking at the gown. I give a sly smile. "I didn't realize that you had such an interest in ladies wear." I tease and Eomer chuckles, before holding his arm to me. I raise an eyebrow at the gesture, but take his arm none the less as we finally enter the hall.

The main hall is quite full; a hum of many conversations is in the air but is subdued, signifying the event had yet to begin. See my companions near some very large barrels of what I assume is mead. I smile inwardly. The odds of me getting that drink were looking better all the time. I notice Legolas looking up to see our arrival, he smiles when he sees me, but it almost seems to falter when he sees Eomer has my arm.

The king stands before the host of men, looking somewhat somber. But when his eyes land on his nephew, his eyes dart down to the arm holding mine, and I see a glint enter his eye. It only lasts a moment though as he calls the room of people to attention, lifting a mug of ale. Eomer lets go of my arm at this point to grab a mug for himself to lift.

"Tonight we remember those who spilled their blood. Hail to the glorious dead." He says solemnly and clearly, and together all in the room lift their mugs, and with a chorus of "hail's" the crowd disperses to do what they will, and I move over towards my companions a small smile on my face.

Legolas smiles at me while Aragorn hands me a mug of ale, which I gratefully accept.

"It has bee a while since I've seen you in a gown." Legolas comment while I take a drink of the sweet liquid.

"And with good reason!" Gandalf says in a joking manner, suddenly appearing at Aragorn's side while Gimli runs off to pester Eomer about something.

"Ladies have enough trouble with their gowns on a good day, much less a battle." I comment.

"What of Arwen? I have seen her both fight and ride in her gowns." Aragorn says, pushing the conversation yet forward.

"And for that she has my respect to be the exception to such a rule!" I say with a smile. And Aragorn grins, probably thinking of his love.

"Excuse me lass." Gimli says, brushing past me, grabbing hold of a surprised Legolas's arm, pulling him away to where I see Eomer and some other men setting out mugs of ale on a table. Curious, I wander over. Abandoning Aragorn and Gandalf to do what they will.

"No pauses. No spills." Eomer instructs the Dwarf and Elf as he hands out the mugs and then went to lean on one of the wooden kegs of ale.

"And no regurgitation." Gimli added in with a laugh, clueing me in that this was infact, a drinking competition.

"So it's a drinking game?" Legolas inquires in a blunt manner.

"Last one standing wins." Gimli says simply with a grin before he grabs up a mug, chugging down the ale enthusiastically. I watch the game with amusement as the mugs begin to pile up on the table. While Legolas continues to drink seamlessly and neatly, not a hair out of place Gimli begins looking a unsteady as he continues to drink.

"It's the Dwarves that go swimming with little, hairy women!" Gimli crys out just as I'm takeing a drink out of my own mug, almost causing me to choke from holding back laughter.

"I feel something. I slight tingle in my fingers." Legolas said suddenly, holding his hands up to his eyes worriedly, paying no attention to the absolutely slobbering drunk Gimli on his left. Eomer's eyebrows raise, most likely surprised to see the Elf finally having any reaction at all after all of the ale he had drunk.

"I think it's affecting me." He says gravely with wide eyes. With a wide grin I give him a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"You see!" Gimli slobbered out. His eyes totally unfocused. "He cant hold his liq-" Before he can finish, Gimli's eyes roll back into his head, and the Dwarf's chair tips over, spilling the passed out Dwarf onto the ground.

"Game over." Legolas declares with a smirk, and with a sigh I move over to the Dwarf, pushing him back into his chair while he remains blissfully unaware.

"Its not like the Elf would do it. Hes probably still too concerned about his tingling fingertips. This causes a smirk to spread across my face as I imagine Legolas staring worriedly at his fingertips for the rest of the night.

**PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK**

As the merriment continues into the night, I begin to feel restless. Apprehensive even. The room suddenly feels all too crowded. I quickly make my way out onto the stone balconies of the Golden hall, desperate for air.

The cool breeze of the night air sweeps my gown around my feet and hair about my head. I take a deep breath, feeling some of my tension ease. I stare up into the night sky, trying to find my future in the stars. But all there is points of light. Places with no fixed place or end. I wont find my future here. But isn't that how it should be? Would I really want my fate written out in the sky, impossible for me to stray from the path set out for me?

My hands curl into fists at my side and I glare up at the skies. No, I will not be a plaything of the fates. I am the main character of my own story. No one else's.

"Something is troubling you."

I look up, seeing Legolas approaching me with a concerned expression. He places a hand on my shoulder, and I note how warm it is through the fabric of my gown. I let out a sigh, sagging from some unseen pressure.

"I feel apprehensive, yet I do not know why. Do not trouble yourself with my worries." I try to brush off his worries. Legolas shakes his head.

"Mellon Nin." He sighs. "Give me more credit. I am neither blind nor uncaring to your troubles." And too my utter surprise, the Elf pulls me into an embrace.

My eyes widen as he holds me, my hands limp at my sides from surprise. The logical part of me is screaming. 'Too close! Too close!' That I can't afford deep connections. While the other part of me is simply inclined to whisper. 'This is…nice.' Carefully, I allow my arms to rest against his shoulders, relaxing in the embrace.

"Will you not tell me?" He asks quietly, and I ease out of his arms. With a tired sigh, I run my hand through my hair worriedly.

"If I knew exactly what the problem was myself I would tell you." I say tiredly, leaning up against the stone wall.

"I fear for the future, I'm worried of how the Hobbits will perceive me now that I have rejoined with you." My shoulders sag. "I'm afraid I won't be strong enough."

"Your strong Neveil!" Legolas exclaims, taking my hand into his two. "I doubt there is any who could profess to have lived through and overcome what you have. The future is what it is and as for the Hobbits, I am sure that they would welcome you with open arms. They were so somber after your leaving." Legolas smiles. "Some may call them too trusting and naïve, but they certainly know a friend when they see one."

Legolas pats my hand. "You are anything but weak my friend."

"Thank you. It is not often I doubt my own abilities, but it is always good to hear some reassurance." Here I take my hand from his. "But now I believe I shall retire. Wars and quests seem to take all of my energy." I joke lightly with a wink, before turning and heading back to my chambers for some well deserved rest.

**AN: A rather abrupt end, but you know… I've noticed a lack of constructive criticism on this story. Don't be afraid to offer up your opinions and comments guys! I won't bite your head off, that's what praying-mantis/human hybrids are for. RR **


	30. You Cannot Hide

**Cappoquin's Calling – "Beep. Boop. Beep. Untruthful statement: No, I am simply a normal meatbag such as yourself. Resistance is futile." Sorry had to get that out of my system. And don't worry! I love constructive criticism; it helps me make the story better. Thx!**

**Cutie Kyuubi – Yeah, pretty much my Christmas list reads like this: Dear Santa, I want praying mantis hybrids so I can pretend I'm some kind of badass when I battle them. A portal gun and a bench for the shower because sometimes I like to sit down. And PS I'm working on making the chapters longer, but I must warn you. There are sloth's who are less lazy than I. **

**Appoli – Birthday dinners with annoying people are the number one cause of massive blunt force trauma to the head. Hurray! (Throws confetti) It sounds like you made it out with your head intact! And Thx for saying Neveil is likeable! Its hard to write tough/cold characters and still have them likeable.**

**Legolas – Finally! Someone else who is sick of wispy, whiny, crying heroines! It's called and Orc. Don't sit there crying about it! Pick up a rock and smash its face in! And thank you for saying I can write! I am actually currently writing a novel. And I cant wait to see if you write that story, I would love to read it! **

**AN: Uggggggg! Okay, not my best work in this chapter. Just going to throw that out there. I've had a crap week….First I puffed up like a marshmallow in the microwave from allergies. Some other author sent me a supper sue fiction based off a Twilight (I was going thru that Vampire phase all of the 16 year olds were.) story I posted on here ages ago saying my story inspired her…..-_- Sorry dear, but I don't recall having and 18 year old Bella already have 8 children that are all special and cool. Worst part was is that it is a few hundred pages written in sparkly colored text with twilight photos scattered throughout. O_o Okay, rant over. Sorry….On with the story!**

The rooms of the Golden Hall grow quiet as its occupants fall into slumber. No longer do I hear the loud sounds of merry making and songs, but instead it is only the sound of slumber as the moon raises high into the inky sky.

I however, can find no rest. Instead I am left tossing and turning in the bed provided for me, apprehensive. I feel sick, my throat is dry and my stomach heaves.

Finally I give up on sleep, rising to wander the silent halls. The door closes with only a small creak as I leve the confines of my room. My footsteps only making tiny taps to interrupt the silence of the halls.

My fingers trail on the stone wall as I walk, caught up in my thoughts now that I'm out of my stifling room.

Who would have thought that a few Hobbits falling on me would have swept me up into the battle and quest for Middle Earth? I pause in front of one of the many doors, hearing light snores. The rhythmic sound is somehow calming to me and I find myself sitting on one of the benches along the walls.

Absentmindedly I play with my hair and I note I will have to cut it soon. Anything past the shoulders just gave more for opponents to grab and pull you in. I yank my fingers through a tangle, tearing a few strands of silver from my head.

I wonder if Legolas is asleep yet? As soon as that thought pops up I shake my head.

'Come now Neveil. You are not fair-hearted maiden to be swept into the entanglements of love. You'll be gone as soon as this quest is over. You can't get any closer to the Elf.' I scold myself internally. 'Besides, if his reaction to my lineage is any clue it is unlikely he would even return any feelings you showed to him.' I finish bitterly with a weary sigh.

Pulling myself up from my seat, I am moving to go back to my room to hopefully find some rest when I hear rapid footsteps echoing in the hall. My head snaps up to see Aragorn and Legolas rushing down the hall towards me.

I am about to ask what in Valars name they are doing running about in the middle of the night when I hear it.

I hear Merry calling for Gandalf's help in the room behind me….

I waste no time. I burst into the room ahead of Legolas and Aragorn and seeing Pippin writhing on the floor in pain and terror as his hands clutch to the red glowing orb I do the single most stupid thing possible.

I snatch it from his hands.

Immediately the world falls away from me and I find myself standing in utter blackness empty handed. I find myself gasping as though my head had been thrust under water and I find myself clutching myself and bending over in agony. A sort of strangled sound of pain escapes through my clenched teeth.

My breath comes out in white clouds and I find I am not wearing the large shirt and leggings I went to sleep in, but a white wrap around my chest that barely keeps to modesty and legging that stop at the knees. But what disturbs me is that over my entire body is red and black markings. Some the black speech and others curses in elvish and dwarvish, and some I have never seen before.

A gasp escapes my throat at the sight of these and I stumble back falling to the floor, grabbing at the markings on my skin. A voice begins to whisper in my head and I cover my ears as it grows louder and louder and a shriek escapes my throat as pain blossoms all over my body. It feels like ice and fire. Like I had been frozen on the inside while a fire was built up to roast me on the outside.

A wall of flame, both black as hell and red as blood rushes forward and my hair blows back from my face as I raise my arms through my pain to shield myself as the fire forms a great eye. The voice then becomes clear to me.

"_I have found you. Lamia." _He hisses in my mind and I let out a scream of terror and agony.

With a jarring jerk I'm suddenly back in the room in the golden hall as I feel the orb roll from my hands. Disoriented I find myself looking at the ceiling and warm hands wrap around my torso and a gasp of pain escapes my throat as this causes me pain as the hands help me to my feet. I regain my senses just in time to see Gandalf toss a blanket over the glowing orb. I don't care about this though, all I can think is 'he knows' 'he knows'

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf shouts at Pippin but upon seeing him lying there motionless rushes forward, knocking Merry out of his way.

I have trouble watching the scene in front of me as my eyes burn and its like I am watching things with cobwebs rubbed into my eyes, and even though things are getting gradually clearer this worries me along with the stinging pain all over my body. I do not have time to dwell on this however as Pippin recounts his tale. The words are blurred to me but I understand the majority of it.

Pippen saw Sauron.

Sauron hurt him for information.

But Pippin told him nothing.

I push out of the hands holding me up and take a step forward, but am stilled by a look from the two Hobbits, particularly Pippen.

It's a look of fear.

That look stops me in my tracks and I take a step back from them. Feeling guilt and bitterness well up within me, mingling freely with my physical pain. I no longer fight against it, and I fall to the ground, seeing no more.

**PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK** **PAGE BREAK PAGEBREAK**

"_Do I deserve redemption?" My whispered thoughts echo into the darkness._

"_Redemption is earned, freedom fought for and life struggled for." A sweet voice responds. It is the combination of a thousand angel's voices that speak. So sweet and beautiful that the idea of parting from it fills me with an unfathomable grief. _

"_Redemption, life and freedom are you child, do not fear the future." It continues. The voice like sweet nectar for my ears. _

"_I am the exile…I live a trial.." I whisper back into the darkness, sadness invading me. _

"_Life is a trial that has been laid at your feet, dear child. Do not doubt."_

**PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK**

My eyes open slowly to find I am now lying in the bed back in my given chambers. The first thing I notice is pain. The pain is similar to the feeling of venomous insect stings and I have to grit my teeth against the burning stinging pain. I notice there are bandages on my arms.

"I do believe we have been here before, Neveil." The familiar voice of Gandalf reaches my ears and I turn to find him sitting in a chair beside my bed.

The Wizard looks tired and there are lines etched on his forehead showing his worry.

"I supposes I must be a creature of habit?" I say, hopping to alleviate some of the Wizards worry. I find my voice is harsh and raspy sounding. As though I had gone days without even a drop of water. The wizard however, does not appear amused.

"This is no time for jesting, we have many more important things to speak of." The Wizard exclaims, leaning on his staff from his seated position. I remain silent, not knowing what to say or what to do. I wait for Gandalf to speak first.

"You saw Sauron?" I nod a yes and Gandalf lets out a weary sigh, closing his eyes.

"Did you tell him anything of the ring?" He demands.

"Nay. I told him nothing, I did not speak at all…actually he did not even ask me anything." I say slowly. "All he said was, 'I've found you, Lamia.'" My jaw trembles at the memory of the fear and pain of that moment. Gandalf sighs.

"Then its as I have feared." Gandalf takes my bandaged arm and with one yank from the Wizards hand, the wrapping falls away. My eyes grow wide and my mouth goes dry as I hold back a cry of absolute abject horror.

On my forearms is the markings from the vision. Red markings of the Black Speech and while not as bright as they were in the vision, it does not fail to fill me with a horrible dreadful fear and disgust.

"You are no longer safe here. He will now be hunting you."

**AN: Sorry it's so short. I'm going to try and have the next chapter long to make up for it. So do you guys think I overdid it with the vision with Sauron thing? Let me know. I actually am thinking of rewriting this though….not making it a technical tenth walker. Like she just tags along but isn't a real "official" fellowship member. **

**RR!**


	31. Lor Fëa Ohtar

**CappoquinsCalling - Why thank you darling! I'm sending my magic cyber pixies to fix up your arm. Hope you get better soon! **

**Cutie Kyuubi – Thank you darling! I was concerned that the vision would be too dramatic. Also the markings are just there to sow her connection to Sauron. There not magic or anything. Sorta like how a rancher brands his cattle to show that their his. **

**Dean's secret Love - Thx! Tension is great right! No wonder I like horror movies so much. ;) I don't know if I'll rewrite it, but if I did I would still leave this version up so no worries! **

**bunnehTweed – Me glad you like-ee. I hope I was a poet in a past life. That or a cowboy cause their awesome! **

**AN: Well I've been sick lately. So this chapter is not up to my usual par. RR **

I am hyper aware of the bandages under the sleeves of my tunic as I stand off in the far corner of the Golden Hall as Gandalf informs the King Théoden of last nights misfortunes. I hang back in the shadows, head down. Not wishing to draw any attention to myself or speak needlessly.

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes. A fool...but an honest fool he remains." Gandalf strode back and forth across the main hall in Mesufeld. Pipen looked distinctly uncomfortable with the attention that was being put upon him while his cousin had a mix of both frustration and fear upon his face. "He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring. We've been strangely fortunate. Pippin saw in the palantír a glimpse of the Enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike Minas Tirith. If the Beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war."

"Tell me," Théoden says slowly, deliberately. "Why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor?" It seemed that my period of silence had ended.

"If nothing else, Theoden King. Rohan and Gondor have a common enemy in Mordor." I say leaning back against one of the pillars, giving me an appearance of nonchalant confidence that in all truth I did not feel.

"Gondor was the only thing keeping Rohan from fighting a war with both Mordor and Isengard at Helms Deep. Is that not reason enough for you my lord?" I knew these words to be true. Mordor had Gondor to contend with, I have no doubt in my mind that if that were not the case Sauron would have pushed the full force of his might baring down onto Rohan. But now that the Traitor Saurman was no more, as long as Gondor and Rohan together held fast Sauron would be forced to fight a battle from two both sides.

Théoden seemed to be in deep contemplation. Aragorn though, seemed to be spent of his patience.

"I cannot simply sit back and watch the White City fall," Aragorn said. "I will go."

"No!" Gandalf replied.

"They must be warned!" Aragorn Protested.

"But not by you." I interrupt coolly, earning a look from the Ranger. Aragorn was allowing his sense of duty get in the way of logic. I was not a fool, there surely are many in Gondor that would not be pleased with the Kings appearance. Particularly, I imagine, those in a position of power.

"They shall be warned." Gandalf assured, stepping closer to the Ranger and saying something so quietly that even I could not hear. Legolas too seemed to be straining to hear what was said, even with his Elvish hearing. I only catch something along the lines of 'another path' before the Wizard stepped away. "Understand this: Things are now in motion that cannot be undone! I ride for Minas Tirith." He turned to look at Pippin and I. "And I won't be going alone."

"What is your plan?" I ask curious.

"My plan is that you, Peregrin and I ride for Minas Tirith with the rising sun." Gandalf explains.

"Are you certain that is the best course of action?" Legolas cuts in, sending a concerned glance in my direction.

"Of course I am sure!" Gandalf exclaims, sounding almost offended to have his judgment thrown into question. "I suggest you say your goodbyes now. You never know when you might see one another again." And with that, the white wizard is off to see to the journeys preparations with me tailing quickly after him.

"Gandalf!" I call, rushing after him.

"Yes? Quickly now!" Gandalf says when he finally stops for me. I feel any irritation I have for the Wizard drain away as I see the tired look in his eye. Gandalf was the backbone of our Fellowship. He was the one who carried the weight. If anyone said otherwise they were either fools or liars.

"Gandalf, I should go my own way." I argue quietly. "Lead away Sauron's eye from you and Pippin." I lean in to whisper. "I have no doubt that he will send out Nazgul for me." I whisper the menacing news.

Gandalf seems to think over my words, but shakes his head. "No, I may come of need of you in the White city. Sauron will not expect you to go there." I shake my head stubbornly.

"Gandalf." I hiss through gritted teeth. "The risk is too great-" Gandalf brings his staff down upon the stone floor, cutting off my words as the Wizard gives me a stern look.

"You gave your service to this Fellowship, yet you still try to run like a cowardly fool?" He scolds me as I flinch back from the harsh words. "You said you wished to fight to the end did you not?" I nod limply.

Gandalf's demeanor becomes much more welcoming and he gives me a small encouraging smile. "Then your path lies in Minis Tirith." And with a flourish of his white robes, the Wizard leaves me standing speechless in the halls of Rohan.

I stand there for an unclear amount of time, staring after the place the Wizard left. Is it better that I go to Minis Tirith? Did my path truly lay there? My fingers trace the bandages upon my arms that hide the markings of my maker from passing eyes.

He would not leave me be. I think to myself despairingly as I lean up against the cool stone wall. I press my hand against the wall in front of my face as I stare at it wonderingly.

My hands are his. My hand squeezes into a fist and I slam it down to my sword hilt.

"Let him come." I say quietly to myself. My courage will not fail.

**PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK**

It doesn't take me long to find the Hobbits. After I ruled out the dining hall I was directed that they were in the sleeping chambers preparing for Pippins journey.

Taking a deep breath, I rap upon the dark wood door. Hearing a muffled "come in" I hesitantly enter.

Pippin is kneeling on the floor, stuffing items into his pack. I notice he is only packing a few things. A little pile of worn clothes what appears to be an old carrot and a spoon. He doesn't seem to notice me while his cousin hops to his feet from where he was sitting on the floor.

"Neveil!" Merry says surprised, causing Pippin to spin around. Regarding me with wide eyes. Oh Valar help me.

"Hello Merry, Pippin. Do you have a moment?" I ask as unthreateningly as possible. Pippin still seems shocked so Merry answers. "Of course." He says in a strained sounding voice. I pretend not to notice, closing the door and having a seat in one of the wood chairs.

"I imagine someone filled you in on how I came to be back with the Fellowship?" I ask and the two nod.

"Yes, Aragorn told us on the way back from Isengard." Pippin says. Finally breaking out of the stupor of shock.

Nodding I let out a long breath. "Last night…" I begin, somewhat hesitantly. I know it is a touchy subject for all of us.

"I saw…how you reacted to me." I rub my marked forearms. "I'm not saying its not without reason." I say looking them each in the eye. "I just want to make it clear that I hold an oath to protect you, all of the Fellowship. Yes my blood is blacker than black, but my heart is good and my mind is well intentioned." I clasp my arm across my chest to them. "Never by my own power would I bring or wish harm upon you."

I rise from my chair, keeping my eyes firmly on the ground in front of me. "You may do with my words what you may."

I start to walk out of the room, but a hand around mine stops me. Looking down in surprise, I find Pippin holding my hand in his, Merry at his side.

"Forgive me Neveil. I never wanted you to think I thought little of you." Pippin says earnestly, Merry nodding at his side.

"We may have been upset before, but not anymore." Merry finishes.

"We figure that if you had wanted the ring, you could have taken it back in Bree. But you didn't." Pippin says, patting my hand. "So it seems your stuck with us for a while yet."

I blink at the Hobbits words. That could not have been it. Could it? I kneel down to the Hobbits level and offer up a weak watery smile. "So it would seem my friends. So it would seem."

**Neveil: I honestly thought they would be more difficult.**

**Merry: You worry too much Nev.**

**Pippin: Of course she does. Its part of her character. **

**Gerald: And a good character at that.**

**Me: o_O Who the heck are you?**

**Gerald: Oh, I'm just your alter ego. (pops some popcorn into mouth)**

**Me: My alter egos a dude?**

**Gerald: A polite dude with impeccable manners. **

**Me: Whatever. Neveil!"**

**Neveil: What?**

**Me: Kill him.**

**Neveil: Can't. An alter ego isn't a tangible thing.**

**Me: F*&$ it. Read and review and I may be coerced into updating sooner. I'm thinking about loading a chapter of all the plot bunnies I couldn't fit into the actual story next. Hit me up and let me know what you think. **


	32. Can You Keep A Secret?

**CappoquinsCalling - Yeah! Sparkles of awesome inspiration! I plan on going all the way to the end of ROTK with this story so don't worry! Lots more to come. **

**Nia- I abided to your wish and now you have another plot relevant chapter! (Throws confetti) And thx for complimenting my characters. At a certain point I simply became a spectator, and Neveil became just as alive as any other. That's how a character should be. In the end, their the ones writing the story. **

**AN: Not a whole lot, just more Legolas/Neveil stuff. Nothing crazy though. And quick question. Has anyone heard of "An Elfs Love"? Everyone is going on about how bad it is but I couldn't find anything on it on here? **

I stare at the items lying in front of me from where I sit on the cold stone floor.

A battered bow and quiver for hunting, a sword for fighting, a dagger for a last stand, a tightly wrapped parcel of rations, a spare tunic and breaches, a needle and thread, and the pendent from Galadriel.

My entire life fits into one bag….just the way I like it…

"You seem troubled, mellon." I look up from my packing into the concerned eyes of Legolas and give a shrug.

"I'll be fine." I say sliding my dagger into the sheath in my boot. "My troubles are of little consequence in theses already troubling times."

"Your troubles are of consequence to me, Neveil. I wouldn't have asked you otherwise." Legolas says, knelling down next to me. I look up at the Elf with eyes bright with conflict.

I don't know how to look at Legolas. Over the passing days I had felt my heart open to him much like blooms in spring. I was no longer closed off to him like I was others due to fear of their cold reception. I had weathered his cold neglect due to my origin. I had already face the worst to emerge from it stronger than before. I could face no worse ire than he had already showed me. Still there is a part of me that remains guarded.

"I feel…cold" I allow myself to tell him. "I am afraid."

"Your friends are with you. There is nothing for you to fear." Legolas tries to comfort me, his eyes full of nothing but interest and concern. I sigh, shaking my head dejectedly. There is plenty to fear. Some things more urgently than others.

"Can I trust you with something?" I ask, looking at Legolas with weary eyes. He nods, seeming curious.

I tell him of when I fought with the last alliance of men and elves against Sauron. I tell him off what happened after Sauron was destroyed.

"I was sure I was to die. Everyone thought I was destined for the Halls of Mandos. When he was "destroyed." I say bitterly, mockingly. "It affected me. I had terrible wounds." I say running my hands along the scars through my tunic. Legolas's gaze ever watchful. "My skin tore asunder in deep gashes of agony and my life's blood fell steadily even after the wounds had been wrapped. Blood flew freely from not only my wounds but also my eyes and mouth. I was lost to darkness for several days after the battle….When I awoke I felt so cold, as though I had already passed from this world…"

"Why are you telling me this?" Legolas asked, sorrow for my pains apparent in his voice.

"…Because I want you to be prepared." I say steadily, almost coldly.

"Prepared for what?"

"Prepared for when I die." I say as though I am discussing the weather. As though it is the simplest thing in the world to discuss ones own death.

"Do not speak of such things!" Legolas hisses after a shocked silence. His face one of anger. The only reaction I give is a cocked eyebrow.

"I'm not trying to because you distress needlessly." I chastise. "I am simply stating that I will likely be destroyed with Sauron and all else that he has created. It is simply how it is and I've accepted my fate." I look him in the eye trying to decipher what he is feeling from behind his furrowed brows. "I knew the possibilities. I knew there was a chance of my death as soon as the ring is destroyed."

"Then why come?" Legolas demands. "Why help destroy your lifeline?"

"Because I shouldn't exist, Legolas. I am merely the thoughts of a dark and twisted mind, I only exist because he allowed it." I say, rubbing my forehead with my right hand trying to stave off a headache from this trying conversation. "I would rather Sauron die than I live. I am not so selfish to hold my life above others."

I take Legolas's hand into my own, trying to comfort him. The Elfs expression shows many negative emotions that I had hoped to avoid, though I knew it was inevitable. To speak of ones death so flippantly to an Elf is not something one should do. The elves held life in high regard, seeing death for them was a painful affair, one that they tried to avoid. There is a reason that the elves tend not to associate with the mortal races.

"Do not despair. My death will be like the turning off the leaves. You will notice my passing at first, but eventually it will pass into memory. It won-" I am cut off as Legolas suddenly pulls me into his embrace. My eyes widen in surprise by the sudden action.

"You won't die. We will defeat Sauron and you will live out your days in peace among friends. Please speak no more of such terrible things. It causes my heart a great pain to even think you would suffer such an end." He says, holding me tightly against him. As though he feared the hand of Mandos himself would reach down to steal me away to his halls. I feel my heart swell with emotion at his words and actions.

Tenderly I peel myself out of his arms and take one of his hands, placing a small kiss upon his fingers.

"Too have spent such a long time alone as I have, it is good to hear that I have friends who truly care for my fate." I smile at Legolas whose eyes are full of emotion. "Thank you." I whisper.

**PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK**

It is hard to understand one like Sauron. His eye moved endlessly from atop his abhorred tower. Both seeing and unseeing. Searching.

He was the Black Captain. Finest servant of Melkor. Any fool underestimating him was easily dealt with. His might only matched by his greed.

The ring he desired most, but he desired another tool of his own making.

He had not forgotten her. No, he simply pushed to the side all thoughts off her use and capture.

He still remembered the dark magic's he put to use with her forging. From the black earth of the land of Mordor he formed the shape of a child, pouring upon it his blood. With his own breath, he breathed life into its shape and at once his creation sprung to life with a cry. She was his. Forged from his land, breath and blood.

She could not escape her fate. His eye turned to the halls of Rohan.

**AN: The last part is kinda a semi poem, semi Sauron POV, semi Tolkien inspired narrative. Also I'm more liable to write more sooner based on how much you examine my story in your reviews. Tell me what you love and hate. Tell me what you want to happen, tell me how well I've written the characters, cannon and no-cannon alike. RR**


	33. The Way Of Kings

**Feanathiel – Why thank you darling No, Neveil was never on speaking terms with the Nazgul. She's only seen them a handful of times in her life and even if the opportunity did come up she fears them too much for that. **

**Cretha Loesing – Of course he's plotting! That's what makes him such a great villain **

**silentmidnightdeath - Awww! Thanks! Awesome username by the way **

**SwirlingEpiphany - I'm working real hard to paint a realistic and in cannon picture of Gondor, and that includes Denethor. I don't want to just write him as the insane douchbag. He was a intelligent man….minus the insanity.**

**Cetacea-of-Time - Why thank you I was very nervous how those two scenes had turned out, fearing that they had turned out cheesy. But you've reassured me. **

**AN: I think Neveil is to the Ringwraiths like Frodo is to Gollum. Gollum is what Frodo would become should he be overcome by the ring and the Ringwraiths are what Neveil would be like if she submit to Sauron. Just a mindless puppet held by iron strings. **

"Well my friends, our paths part here." I say, smiling at the Dwarf, man, and Elf.

Azura is saddled and idly nibbling on some kind of fragrant herb to my left. Merry, Gandalf and Pippin are in the stables and I am awaiting Gandalf's leaving to get moving myself. I hop up onto Azura's back while continuing to regard my companions and friends.

"Our paths will meet again." Aragorn says almost flippantly. Confident. Gimli contents himself to simply nod. Possibly unwilling to show out any strong emotion for fear of appearing effeminate. Legolas simply contents himself to smile upon me.

I nod my agreement to Aragorn statement, turning and hoisting myself upon Azura's unsaddled back for two reasons; Azura would likely kick me off if I even tried to ride her saddled and Azura would be slow enough without the extra weight in comparison to Shadowfax.

"You will have to be watchful of the skies." Legolas points out to me in a concerned tone of voice. "Gandalf will not likely slow for you, and Shadowfax is far faster, for he is a mearas."

"I am aware of that, Legolas." I say with a small smile. "My eyes are sharp enough and I would not have Gandalf slow for me even if he willed it."

"Neveil." I turn upon hearing Gandalf's calling and I see him atop his stead with Pippin secured before him. His eyes are full of knowing and I feel a pang of sadness at the separation I would soon face. "We must ride." He finishes, I give him a curt nod looking back once more to my companions with sad yet determined eyes.

"How lucky I am to have known someone who was so hard to say goodbye to." I say with a small laugh, causing my companions to smile.

"Aye, lass. We can count ourselves amongst the lucky easily." Gimli finally breaks his silence but sounds a bit overwhelmed. It seemed three friends leaving was a bit too much, not that he'd ever admit that.

"Have you yet contented yourself with goodbyes?" Gandalf calls impatiently. "Your goodbyes are so long that at the end you would have to say hello!" This causes me to grin largely and I give my companions one final nod before spurring Azura forward and out the front gate of Rohan with Shadowfax zooming ahead.

For four days we rode. On the first day we rode through the night. All the while Pippin simply looked on stoically. Possibly missing his cousin. On the second we took a brief moment to water the horses, all the while my eyes were on the skies. On the third it was much the same as the first. It was on the forth day I heard it.

A cry is heard on the air, one all too familiar. Immediately I reign Azura to a halt and regard the sky with wide eyes. Gandalf coming around to meet me.

"You heard it?" I ask the fear clearly evident in my voice. Gandalf is tense and quiet while Pippin looks between the two of us with wide frightened eyes.

"We must make haste." Gandalf says in a hushed whisper that I barely hear as he causes Shadowfax to flay forward.

For the rest of the journey to the white city my eyes are open and my ears are pricked. My heart beats hard in my chest to even think of hearing such a terrible cry again.

'Get a grip!' I mentally scold myself as I spur Azura faster in a vain attempt to catch up with swift Shadowfax and its riders. I feared them to my everlasting shame. I feared them because they…they were like me. I hold no doubt in mind or spirit that I would cease to be anything but a puppet like them if I gave in to what I was. What IS my blood.

Its needless to say that a massive weight was lifted from me when I saw the brilliance of the White city just as the sun was creeping from the horizon.

I had only been to the White city once before, back when Turgon was the ruling steward. I only went for supplies, get in get out. I didn't linger. I always felt an amount of unease amongst the race of man. I didn't fear them in the sense that I felt they would harm me. Rather I feared their weakness.

I think back to Isildur and his failure to destroy the ring and let out a weary sigh as we stop in front of the ornate gates of Minis Tirith. I see Pippin look back at me questioningly but I simply shake my head.

The gates creak and groan under their weight as they open to us. Allowing us entrance. Gandalf doesn't take any time, simply galloping past the surprised guards with me spurring Azura on behind him.

The sounds of Azura's hooves hitting the bright stone rings in my ears as we climb higher and higher through the city levels, leaving the people to part before us least they be trampled upon. We do not leave our horses until we reach the upper level, placing them into a stable until we have need of them again.

A tall spacious tree of graceful form, white thin unwrinkled bark over white wood stood planted in a small plot in the courtyard. The tree itself is beautiful, yet no blossoms adorn its branches.

"It's the tree!" Pippin gasped running up from where he was trailing behind Gandalf and I, staring wide eyed at the tree.

"Yes the white tree of Gondor. The tree of the King." Gandalf answered, his voice dark. Not even pausing in his step in his haste to get to the great hall. "Lord Denathor, however is not the king. He is a steward only. A caretaker to the throne."

Ah, now it all made sense. I had never seen the Tree of Kings, only heard of it through word of mouth. Of course it would be dead. With no king the Tree of Kings would no doubt suffer in absence.

We reached the gleaming tower doors when Gandalf put a hand on Pippin's shoulder. "Lord Denathor is Boromir's father; to tell him of his death would not be the best idea." I sadden at the reminder of the tragic hero of mans death but quickly brush the feeling away.

Pippin simply nods "And don't mention Frodo or the Ring…and nothing about Aragorn either…" Gandalf paused. "In fact I think its best if you don't speak at all." Gandalf finishes, leaving Pippin to only dejectedly nod and while I felt bad for him, I also found the scene rather amusing. Finally, we walk through the magnificent doors.

The hall reminds me much of the Golden Hall when Saruman held control over the king in its atmosphere. It is cold, dark and unwelcoming. At the end of the hall of stone, sitting slumped in his thrown sat the steward Denethor. We approached the slumped ruler, Pippin falling behind on his short legs.

"Hail Denethor, son of Ecthelion, lord and steward of Gondor. I come with tidings in this dark hour, and with counsel." Gandalf announced, coming to a stop before the man with his arms outstretched in greeting. I stood slightly behind and to the side of the Wizard. Placing a hand upon Pippin's shoulder.

The steward did not look up for a period of time. But when he does he lifts a horn that was broken in two. My mouth falls agape as I recognize it as Boromir's. I hear Pippin gasp at my side. Possibly coming to the same conclusion.

"Perhaps you come to explain this." He said with an accusing and mournfull expression. "Perhaps you come to tell me why my son is dead."

"Boromir died to save us." Pippin says, pulling from my grasp. "My kinsman and I. He fell defending us from many foes."

"Pippin!" Gandalf said hoping to stem the Hobbit's flow of words to no avail.

"I offer you my service, such as it is in payment of this debt." I close my eyes and let out a sigh. A sense of duty is an admirable thing, but to pledge your services to one whom you have yet to know their intentions is another thing entirely. A debt of service is not something you pledge on a whim.

"Get up." Gandalf whacked the hobbit with his staff. "My lord, there will be a time to grieve for Boromir but it is not now. War is coming. The enemy is on your doorstep. As steward, you are charged with the defense of this city. Where is Gondor's army?" Denethor scowled at the Wizards counsel, shaking in obvious anger. "You still have friends. You are not alone in this fight. Send word to Théoden of Rohan. Light the beacons."

Denethor smirked and spoke mockingly. "You think you are wise, Mithrandir. Yet for all your subtleties, you have not wisdom. Do you think the eyes of the white tower are blind? I've seen more than you know. With your left hand you would use me as a shield against Mordor. And with your right you'd seek to supplant me. I know who rides with Théoden of Rohan." By the look of Gandalf's face, the steward knew that he was correct.

"Oh yes. Word has reached my ears of this Aragorn, son of Arathorn. And I tell you now, I will not bow to this Ranger from the North last of a ragged house long bereft of lordship." The steward spat, my hands curled into fists at my side in anger. To voice my objections would not help.

"Authority is not given to you to deny the return of the king, _steward_." The name came out like an insult and the steward stood immediately in obvious rage.

"The rule of Gondor is mine and no other's." He snarled from where he stood before his throne. A quiet gasp is heard form Pippin and Gandalf lets out an angry breath before turning his back on the mad Steward and storming from his presences with Pippin and I on his heels.

So the race of men would suffer for one weak mans vanity and illusions. I think darkly. Would no one stand against the coming storm? Was their strength yet in the rulers of man?

**AN: Okay, not as long as usual. But Honestly I liked how this chapter turned out. Remember, the more reviews the more motivated I'll be to update! **


	34. Peace Before The Fall

**AlinaShadow – I know right! Now I just wish some other people would write about tough heroines so I could read them! ;)**

**clemi – Your not the only one Darlin. You would think the fact that their on a life and world changing quest would make them suck it up a bit and not do their emotional monolog in the middle of a battle. (Sigh) Also thanks! I'll try to keep this as cheese free as possible. I'm lactose intolerant ;)**

**XXAnonymousReaderXX – Thank you Darlin! I find it very flattering that you like my character and aspire to her. As for your Legolas concern I'm kind of portraying him more like he would be in the book. In the books the Characters kind of make clear what their feeling through their words and such so that's what I'm going for. Personally I kind of felt Movie-Legolas was a bit to stoic. Though thanks for the criticism! I'll keep your suggestion in mind. **

**silentmidnightdeath – Dude. That line from R&J was so what I was thinking about in the last chapter. I proberly would have wrote it if it wouldn't have been so insufferable cheesy. LOL**

**AN: So Neveil is not doing much this is more of a transition chapter. I can't very well have her fight Nazgul yet or climb the beacon with Pippin. Action though occurs in the next chapter so be prepared! **

"So, I imagine that this is just a ceremonial position." Pippin says as I watch him look at the sword and uniform that had been given to him in order to make good on his promise of service. I simply watch silently, sitting in front of him cross-legged on the bed.

"I mean, they don't expect me to do any fighting. Do they?" Pippin asks worriedly, looking between me and Gandalf.

"You're in the service of the steward now. You'll do as you're told." Gandalf says slowly and mockingly. Clearly still annoyed that Pippin did such a thing. Smiling at Pippin I give him a reassuring pat.

"Just keep your sword sharp and clean for as long as you can." I advise. But Pippin simply nods walking over to the balcony and leaning his head upon the rail. With a shrug, I too get up. Instead leaning up against one of the stone pillars.

The sounds of Mordor ring in my ears as I look at the inky cloud steadily moving towards us. Though it seems almost peaceful. The night is cool, and stars still shine overhead. Yet to be tainted by Mordor's storm.

"Its so quiet." Pippin voices my thoughts and Gandalf comes to stand at his side.

"It's the deep breath before the plunge." The Wizard says somberly and Pippins expression becomes thoughtful.

"I don't want to be in a battle. But waiting on the edge of one I can't escape is even worse." He says quietly looking to Gandalf. "Is there any hope Gandalf, for Frodo and Sam?"

"There never was much hope." The Wizard says, causing Pippin to look at him worriedly. "Just a fool's hope." The Wizard says with a small smile. Pippin gives a weak smile at this before Gandalf becomes serious once more, looking back to Mordor.

"Our enemy is ready. His full strength's gathered. Not only orcs, but men as well. Legions of Haradrim from the South, mercenaries from the coast. All will answer Mordor's call." Gandalf describes darkly and I cross my arms with a frown.

A battle against Orcs was one thing. The only had numbers not skill. They were cannon fodder at best, but men. Haradrim and Easterlings were not a force to be laughed at. They lived in conditions where only the strong survived. Endless deserts and little food hardened a warrior.

I had never meet an Easterling but I had traveled far enough to meet some Haradrim. From what I learned that both boys and girls were taught basic combat at a young age. At the age they received their tribal markings they were thrown into a brutal training régime where it was very much eat or be eaten. Where one student was pitted against the other in a race of survival. Apparently it was common to die in this training.

"This will be the end of Gondor as we know it. Here the hammer stroke will fall hardest. If the river is taken, if the garrison at Osgiliath falls, the last defense of this city will be gone." Gandalf says darkly and Pippin looks up at him.

"Why is Osgiliath so important?" Pippin asks.

"It's a strategic position." I say causing Pippin to look back at me. "It controls the river, it's the only bridge between Mordor and us." I step forward up to the railing and lean up against it. Gazing out into the darkness at Mordor. "Sauron must move a large army. It would take far too much time and resources to cross at any other point." I finish explaining. "It will be a hard fight, if luck is with us." I'd rather it be hard than impossible.

"But we have the white wizard. That's got to count for something." Pippin says to me, turning to smile at Gandalf.

Gandalf looks at him worried.

"Gandalf?" Pippin asks.

"Sauron has yet to show his deadliest servant. The one who will lead Mordor's army in war. The one they say no living man can kill." Gandalf says slowly and I tense instinctively. I know of whom he speaks.

"The Witch King of Angmar. You've met him before." Pippin looks at Gandalf with a confused look.

"He stabbed Frodo on Weathertop." Realization dawns on pippins face as horror and fear light up in his eyes. My hands clutch into fists as I remember Frodo's heart rending screams. 

"He is the lord of the Nazgûl. The greatest of the nine." Gandalf finishes just as a huge evil pillar of light slices into the sky. It feels as through the very ground is shaking as I grip the rail, regarding the scene before me with wide, horrified eyes. I can hear startled cries coming up from the city and Gandalf puts a comforting hand on Pippin.

"We come to it at last." Gandalf says managing to sound strong and weary at the same time as Pippin looks up at him. "The great battle of our time."

_"__Now we make war that we may live in peace." I whisper, before turning from the vexing scene to get some much needed sleep. _

_**PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK**_

_"Gandalf do you not think a simply messenger would work?" I ask as Pippin and I follow after the Wizard while the Hobbit simply looks between the two of us confused. _

_"Theoden has not forgotten Helms Deep. No, he will not give aid to Gondor unless they ask for it themselves." Gandalf answers me before turning to address Pippin as we draw closer to the beacon. _

"Peregrin Took my lad, there is a task now to be done. Another opportunity for one of the Shire folk to prove their great worth." Gandalf says to the Hobbit as we come to a stop at the base of the great watch tower housing the beacon. Gandalf kneels before the Hobbit, placing a hand upon his shoulder.

"You must not fail me." Gandalf says seriously. Any uncertainty that was once upon Pippin's face is gone, replaced with grim determination. Rushing to the side of the tower the Hobbit begins to climb while Gandalf and I position ourselves at its base to make sure no attention is brought to the towers climber.

I wish Pippin did not have to suffer the surely tiresome and fearful climb. But alas, His size made him unlikely to be seen where I would surely be spotted.

"Do not look so nervous." Gandalf chides quietly, reminding me that we had to appear nonchalant to keep people from looking up.

The beacon is lit with a quick and brilliant fire causing Gandalf to smile widely before rushing over to parapet and looking out into the distance with me with him.

"Amon Din." Gandalf mutters and we watch as a beacon blazes forth on a nearby mountain.

"The beacon! The beacon of Amon Dîn is lit." A soldier calls out and Gandalf lauges, pleased. I smile, watching the burning points go forth. Carrying our call for aid to hopefully receptive ears.

"Hope is kindled!" Gandalf says with a smile, grasping my shoulder happily as the soldiers ran about in a state of alarm and shock. I would have smiled if I hadn't heard it. Faint as it was I could just make out the shrill cry of the Nazgul.

"Gandalf…" I start but the Wizard stops me.

"Remain here, Neveil." Gandalf says gravely. "You would be of little use against the winged beasts and I rather the enemy not know of your presence yet." As soon as I nod the Wirard gives me a firm pat before rushing off, intercepting a triumphant looking Hobbit along the way.

The only thing I can do now is wait amongst the White walls as battles that should be my own are fought.

**AN: So good? Bad? Hit me up and let me know. As you all know my favorite reviews are the long ones but I'm cool with the short ones as long as its not just "update soon" I think I'll have a bit of Denethor action in the next chapter so be ready! **

**RR **


	35. A Fathers Love And A Strangers Shame

**Cutie Kyuubi – That is pretty cool, huh. I guess it would have been a lot less dramatic if Gandalf just whipped out a cell phone and was all, "yeah, shits goin down." **

** – Why thank you darling! I noticed a lot of Oc stories where the Oc uses the storie for his/her own gain when the Oc should be the one helping the story. While Neveil is the main character to her own story, she is not the main character of the main story. **

**Nia – Thank you dear. Grammar is always great right!**

**clemi – Oh dear. I won't be changing Eowyn killing the Witch King as I am not suicidal. I shudder to think what the mega fans would do to me. (shudders) But hey, thanks for all the loveliness! **

**GlidingOne – Thanks dear! Urrggg! Their, they're, and there always drive me nuts! But oh well. ;) **

**Cretha Loesing****, ****xiannu007****, ****silentmidnightdeath****, ****AvengedSevenfoldLover**** - There wasn't a lot to comment on for your reviews so I'm just going to do you all at once. Thanks for all your lovein support and all! You guys are great!**

**AN: Okay, I haven't updated in a while for several reasons. My pool got a hole in it and all the water exploded out so I've been fixing that and I got one mother of a UTI from dehydration because its in the 90's here. But no, I wont get all apologetic cause lets face it, I do this in my free time for your enjoyment. Anywho! Read and enjoy!**

I watch from atop the wall above the gate as the Nazgul swoop down and their beasts take soldiers in their claws, fly up with them and drop them to their deaths. I clutch the hilt of my sword at my side until my knuckles turn white as the Nazgul's shrikes fill the air.

"Its Mithrandir! The White Rider!" A solider calls as I watch Gandalf gallop towards the onslaught.

Gandalf gallops towards the stricken men as the Nazgul continue to harass and harry them. Gandalf sends forth a bright light from his staff which shines as bright as any of the stars of Elbereth drives off the Nazgul. The cries the beast's release are both terrible and wonderful to behold as all around me watch the scene with expressions akin to amazement and awe.

As the Nazgul turn back to the safety of their black hallow lands Gandalf joins the remaining soldiers and they all gallop back towards Minas Tirith together. The massive gates crank open and I rush to greet them.

Weary faces adorn the men of Gondor. Tired, bloodstained and grim is the only way to describe them as their horses carry them into the city as families and friends surround them.

"Mithrandir! They broke through our defenses. They've taken the bridge and the West bank. Battalions of Orcs are crossing the river." My eyes widen as I see the man who speaks to Gandalf. Boromir, is all I can think. Yes, his features were similar to Boromir's but it is in his eyes the man of Gondor's spirit shines. Although there is more a look of gentleness and thought then there was in Boromir's eyes.

"It is as the Lord Denethor predicted! Long has he foreseen this doom!" A soldier proclaims with despair filled eyes and Gandalf twists around upon his horse to see him.

"Foreseen and done nothing!" He snaps angrily. Now that Gandalf has turned, Pippin is now reveled to the man, who stares at him. I step up to the Hobbits side in a protective manner as he lowers his face from the mans gaze.

"Faramir?" Gandalf asks the man whose name is now reveled to be Faramir as he looks between the man and Hobbit.

"This is not the first Halfling you have seen?" Gandalf asks, hope evident in his unusually quiet voice.

The man Faramir nods and I feel my heart leap. Frodo was still alive! Hope yet remained. I lean against Shadowfax's flank smiling in relief as Gandalf asks him where and when he had seen the Hobbit's.

"In Ithilien. Not two days ago." Faramir answers sounding slightly breathless, his eyes observing our reactions to his news.

Gandalf smiles down at Pippin and I as a feeling of relief fills us. That all ends however with Faramir's next words.

"Gandalf – they are taking the road to the Morgul Vale." He says urgently and I feel the blood rush out of my face leaving me feeling cold as a terror grips me.

"What?" I whisper in horror and the man looks down upon me, his eyes compassionate but his kindness does not touch me. I have to be strong. I think harshly to myself squaring my shoulders and steeling my eyes.

"What does that mean?" Pippin asks looking at all of us frantically. I avert my eyes.

"Faramir, tell me everything. Tell me all you know." Gandalf asks. Fear and urgency warring in his eyes.

"Very well. Follow me, for I must make haste to inform my father of our defeat. I shall explain on the way." Faramir allows, removing his helmet and hopping from his horse so he can walk with us.

"We found them as we were ambushing a group of Haradrim." He begins as we move up through the city. He tells us of how he took the two back to their encampment and held them to learn of their purpose. A reasonable thing to do in such times.

Apparently Frodo and Sam would tell them nothing and what they did tell did not add up so Faramir. It was only when the creature Gollum was captured and interrogated that he learned of they're purpose.

My hands curl into fists at my side and I have to stem my anger when he tells us of how he tried to bring the Hobbits back to his father and only when Frodo was nearly taken by a Nazgul and he learned of the details behind his brothers death that he released him.

"You should not have allowed the creature to go with them." I say when I learn that the creature Gollum was allowed to go with them.

"No, Gollum still has his part to play in this." Gandalf responds to me before Frodo and Faramir nods.

"I have my misgivings for the wretch, but Frodo would not leave without him." Faramir adds and Pippin smiles sadly.

"Frodo always was stubborn that way. I just hope it doesn't do more harm than good." The Hobbit says quietly and Faramir gives him a comforting pat on the shoulder.

"Thank you Faramir, Your news has both comforted and concerned me but it is better than no news at all. We must leave you now for there is much yet to do." Gandalf says to the man as we are about to leave but I stop them.

"Faramir, would you permit me to go with you as you give your report to your father?" I ask the man and both Gandalf and Faramir look at me quizzically.

"You may if that is your wish, but I would ask that you not speak while I give my report." Faramir says and I give the man a small bow to show he has my compliance and at least a bit of my respect.

**PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK**

I swore to be silent. I chant this over and over in my head. Both the seeing and the blind could see the ill will the steward Denethor held towards his younger son. I would not go so far to call it hate, but I would not call it love. Love was not based on deeds or acts of strength. My hands ball into fists and I cross my arms across my chest tightly.

"This is how you would serve your city? You would risk its utter ruin?" Denethor asks from atop his false throne. Mocking Faramir's actions.

"I did what I judged to be right." Faramir replies calmly to his father.

"What you judged to be right!" The steward spits. "You sent the Ring of power into Mordor in the hands of a witless Halfling! It should have been brought back to the citadel to be kept safe. Hidden. Dark and deep in the vaults… not to be used." Denethor's eyelids flicker unnaturally and I take a step closer to Faramir, concerned about what the steward may do in his present state. Regardless of my promis to Faramir I would restrain the man if the need came. "Unless, at the uttermost end of need."

"I would not use the Ring. Not if Minas Tirith were falling in ruin and I alone could save her." Faramir says with conviction and I can not help but feel respect for the man.

"Ever you desire to appear lordly and gracious as a King of old. Boromir would have remembered his father's need. He would have brought me a kingly gift." The steward mocks Faramir, holding his dead one atop a pedestal while the surviving one stood before him. It takes great effort for me to keep my face free of emotion while on the inside I am reeling with indignation.

"Boromir would not have brought the Ring. He would have stretched out his hand to this thing and taking it he would have fallen." Even though the words Faramir speak hold only truth, his fathers face becomes one of hate and anger to hear them.

"You know nothing of this matter!" The steward snaps and it amazes me how unwilling he is to hear the truth. He would rather be deaf and blind to all there is around him then accept what is.

"He would have kept it for his own. And when he returned you would not have known your son." As soon as the words are out of Faramir's mouth Denethor is up, shouting and running towards Faramir. I step up behind Faramir, ready to intervene.

"Boromir was loyal to me! Not some wizard's pupil." Denethor shouts before stumbling backwards and falling against the Stewards chair.

"Father?" Faramir asks in concern, moving forward.

Denethor looks up at him from the floor, smiling and grief in his eyes. I watch with trepidation as he straightens and stares at a point over Faramir's right shoulder.

"My son!" Denethor looks at Faramir full of grief and I realize that it is not the son before him he sees, but Boromir. As soon as it started, it ends and his face changes to one of hate and grief as he glares at Faramir and I.

"Leave me!" He forces out, his voice heavy with emotion, pain and hate.

With a small bow of the head, Faramir walks quickly from the room. I spare one look of disappointment for the grief stricken man on the floor before following him out.

Faramir stands quietly outside of the throne room, gazing out upon the city before him. I quietly observe the man, placing a hand upon his shoulder.

"Family quarrels are bitter things." I say quietly. "They don't go according to any rules. They're not like aches or wounds; they're more like splits in the skin that won't heal because there's not enough material."

"You speak wisely for one so young." Faramir says quietly, his eyes sad. He sits upon the stone bench and I join him as he gestures for me to do so. "I am afraid I never received your name."

"I am Neveil, of no particular house or family name. I am simply what I am and nothing more." I reply and Faramir nods at my answer.

"An odd answer, but it has answered my question all the same." Faramir smiles kindly but it does not reach his eyes which hold sadness and grief. I felt pity for him in that instant. Denethor only had his son to mourn for. Faramir had both his father and brother.

At that moment a crack of thunder is heard and while Faramir does not seem affected I glare up at the inky blackness of Mordor that encroaches upon the sun. "A disgrace to the sun." I hiss angrily.

Faramir looks up at the clouds I hold so much disdain for and nods thoughtfully. "I could not have said it better if I wished to. You have quite a way with words. Tell me, are you a scolar?"

I pale at his question and look away, ashamed. "I am not much of a...reader." Faramir looks at me with confusion.

"But…surely you can read?" To my everlasting shame I could scarcely read at all. I had been taught little of such skills in my younger days. My guardians had been much more concerned with teaching me the ways of the blade and survival. Beyond my own name and a few words I could neither read or write at all.

When I remain silent Faramir's eyes widen and faster than I thought possible Faramir has me by the hand and moving towards the libraries for what is to be a long night of learning with Faramir as my teacher. Valar help me.

**AN: I made it a bit longer to make up for the wait. Was it any good at all? I seriously hope I got Faramir and Denethor's characters right. Let me know! RR.**


	36. Slipping Reality

**AN: Thanks to all who reviewed! I would normally respond to each review but I am just too dead tired today. Two jobs will do that to a girl. Ok, it seemed like you guys wanted to see some library stuff and I wanted to get a couple of ideas out any how. So enjoy and RR! **

I was surprised how dark and dusty the libraries of Gondor were. It seemed the entire massive room had been made simply to make it appear daunting and eerie with its little light and dusty shelves. This did not seem to stop Faramir, however. Oh no, Faramir immediately motioned me to one of the chairs before piling stack after stack of dusty tomes onto the table before it.

It seemed almost as though Faramir felt most comfortable in the musty air of the cities libraries. He seemed at peace and comfortable in the dim light flipping through book after countless book.

I however did not share the feeling. I frown at my confining surroundings giving a purposefully loud sigh which Faramir frowns at.

"I don't know why you are being difficult. Reading is a powerful skill." Faramir scolds me, accidentally blowing a layer of dust off of the book in his hands into my face.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Faramir apologizes as I begin sneezing profusely and rather loudly. Sniffing I frown at the man as he reaches out a hand to help me. How he would expect to do that I do not know.

"I am fine, lord Faramir. A little dust is unlikely to do me harm, and it is unlikely anything else would either." I say with a small gesture to the blade fastened at my side with a wry grin. Faramir gives a small wavering chuckle.

"Right. I forget you are of a warriors stock. Its just an unusual path for a woman to take." I nod, understanding his point.

"Your right, do not be troubled. Few women have interest in such things, and the ones who do are held by their sense of duty to their families." I say, picking up a tome and thumbing through its pages. I cannot help but sound a bit wistful for the simple life that most women had. While I was thankful for my skills of course, I couldn't help but wonder what my life would look like it I went down that path.

"But you were not held by the same duty." Faramir asks gently and I suppress a sigh.

"I do not have any kin to speak of. I had caretakers." I answer as I place the tome back upon the shelf with a frown. "They merely raised me. Nothing more, nothing less."

"But they raised you. Surely you loved them?" Faramir asks and I let out a quiet sigh.

"You should know better than anyone how complicated the lines of family can be." Faramir's expression darkens at my comment and feeling guilt I move over and squeeze his shoulder.

"Your father does love you. Even fathers with the clearest of minds have trouble showing such affection." Faramir sighs.

"I know. Thank you." Even though he himself does not seem entirely convinced by his words he grants me a small smile before changing the subject.

"So, how can you know Dwarvish and Elvish and never took the time to read or write?" He asks well naturedly. Shrugging, I sit down, leaning onto the book covered table.

"You can easily get through life not knowing to read or write. You have to know how to speak." I answer Faramir's question and he shakes his head, his hair sending dust into the air.

"You had the patience to learn Dwarvish and Elvish but not to read and write…" He mutters before placing a paper and quill before me.

"Lets start with letters first…."

**PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK **

I fall into bed exhausted and large blotches of ink staining my skin. I had little success with letters or written word. And according to Faramir my penmanship is dreadful.

I sigh, allowing myself to sink into the soft mattress.

_**~DREAM~**_

_I open my eyes slowly to find ash falling from the sky. Fire consuming the white stone around me. I jump to my feet, throwing my arms up around my face awaiting the burns to start appearing across my flesh._

_The pain never comes._

_I open my mouth but no sound comes out as I look around frantically in a blind panic as stone and fire break and rage. I realize the fire is just as silent. _

'_Enough Neveil! Now is not the time for fear.' I think harshly to myself. Taking a deep disturbingly silent breath, I slowly walk though the city. My eyes wide and searching. _

_I walk slowly through the burning city. Flames passing harmlessly through my body as if I am an apparition. _

_The city is vacant. No people fleeing the flames or bodies being forsaken to the fire were left in the streets, and no blood stained the white stone._

_A hand slides into my own as I look out upon the destruction with tears falling from my stony face. I look up into the face of one I never thought to see again. A star rests upon his breast and light seems to emanate ever so faintly from him upon the dreary scene about him. A noble and just light that nearly brought me to my knees in reverence. _

_Tears fall faster from my eyes as I look into the face of Boromir and I can't seem to form words to speak. He raises his hand to my shoulder, grasping it kindly._

"_The living cannot offer words to the dead I am afraid, my friend." A great sorrow fills me to know that I will not be able to say the words I never had time to say. His words have an ethereal quality as he speaks to me. Though all in all his voice is still his own._

_Wiping the tears from my cheeks he smiles upon me kindly before he takes my hand into his larger one. _

"_Come." He beckons me, leading me by the hand through the burning city. "For I am afraid there is little time."_

_We pass through the flames around us up into the upper city. I never release Boromir's hand for fear that he would simply fade away into the air and I would never learn why I had been brought here and I would be lost in my despair. _

_Making it to the top of the city I look about at the red sky and riseing flames. It is then that I see something. Boromir smiles sadly down at me, leading me forward._

_A lone girl stands atop the precipice looking out into the red sky as flames rise up like daggers to the heavens. Every bit of the child lacks color. Her skin hair and gown and eyes are pure white, so bright that it would hurt my eyes to see such color in the waking world. The only thing is her hair, which is a stark black and falls down the small child's back like a river of ink. _

_The child looks at me smiling, holding out her hand to me and a feeling of peace overcomes me as I kneel before her. I am absolutely overcome by the aura this child exudes and Boromir places a hand on my shoulder. _

"_You have fought through so much while never truly opening your eyes. Do not chance living in regret." Her voice echoes in my mind. Her voice like cool water on weary, weathered hands. _

"_You have to except what is now. In this moment. Or else you'll wake up and realize you cannot go back. You'll never have this moment again." The child whispers as she grows taller before my eyes. Her eyes growing darker and hair lighter. _

"_One day we all fall asleep and this world opens up into a new one. Like the flowers blooming in spring the bud disappears into the bloom." The child before me is no longer a child but a woman. Her eyes a vibrant brown, her hair long and silver with a golden thread wound within it. Her skin glows white and a kind smile graces her lips as tears fall from my awed eyes._

_I am looking at myself. _

_I shake my head. But I have never spoken with so much peace. I have never held so much light in my eyes. And I am entirely certain I have never been of any measure of beauty._

"_I am you as you would have been. If you had been the child of any other. But it was not meant to be." The woman grasps my chin in my hand so that I am looking into her rich brown eyes. Filled with the kindest of intentions and the saddest of tasks. _

"_Dwell no longer in the past, forsaken child. Dwell not in the mistakes of those long before you." She whispers, and before my eyes I watch as she slowly dissolves away into a thousand flickering lights, floating slowly into the sky before disappearing entirely. _

_I have no words._

_I sit there just staring up where the woman…apparition. Faded into the burning sky. Boromir kneels down next to where I have sunk to the ground. Looking so sad I reach out a hand which he graciously takes into his own._

"_I have never been a man of grand or long winded speeches." Boromir says with a nostalgic look in his eye, causing me to grin as I remember how in our time together he had his share of speeches. _

"_I will say this plainly and simple. I first and foremost wish to apologize. I-we should not have shunned you." He says seriously and he raises his hand when I begin to shake my head. _

"_Do not disagree. For this is how I feel." He says sternly and I nod weakly, feeling very small indeed. _

"_Battles are coming friend, and I fear what you see now." He says gesturing to the burning effigy of Minas Tirith around us. "Will become reality." _

_I grip his hand with a ferocity and set my face in a look of harsh determination. Trying to communicate my resolve to prevent this dream from slipping into reality. The world around me begins to waver and fade and I look at Boromir with wide eyes. His face becomes much more serious and he grasps my hand tighter in his own._

"_Death is a very dull, dreary affair, and my advice to you is to have nothing whatsoever to do with it." Boromir speaks to me seriously, as though knowing the trials that are surely to come. _

_Acting on impulse I embrace him. He is still for a moment before allowing his arms to surround me. As the world falls away into the blackness, I feel something pressed into my hand…_

_**~END DREAM~**_

I jolt awake, sweat and tears dripping off my face. I expect to feel the heat of the fire but instead there is only the cool air flowing in from the open balcony. Gradually my breathing and heart slow. As I move wipe the sweat from my brow only to feel something in my closed hand.

I open my hand to find a familiar broach. Picking up a quill I write out my name (with great effort) onto a piece of parchment. It is messy looking, my shaking hands left dashes of ink where there should be none. But it served its purpose.

Folding the paper around the broach I slowly leave my chambers and slip it under Faramir's door.

"Hir Q'senda, mellon" I whisper before leaving to go wherever my feet lead me.

**AN: I have no idea if that is accurate Elvish but it should say "Find peace, friend". It took a bit of looking just to find the word for "find". Now tell me. Was that too cheesy? I am kind of iffy on how that dream sequence sounded even though I really loved writing it. Let me know what you think! RR!**


End file.
